Falling (Please note that this is a working title)
by Kenny97
Summary: H/G and R/Hr story with a little bit of Fred and George's lives thrown in. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries! I've got a good portion of the story figured out, and it'll be a longer one. I want the plot to develop at a good pace. Feel free to post title ideas! I'd love to know what you think, so please review! And if anyone has a title idea, leave it in a review! : )
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

Author's Note and Disclaimer

Hi, everyone. Harry Potter is my favorite book series and I've had this story idea bouncing around in my head for a while, so I thought "why not" and now I'm putting it to paper. I hope you'll enjoy it and I do plan on finishing it. If you'd like to leave a review, please feel free to do so! I'd love to know what you think!

Disclaimer

I don't own anything about Harry Potter except for the plotline of this story. This is just for my own fun and J.K. Rowling will forever own the Harry Potter universe.


	2. Chapter 1

_Finally_, thought Harry, _I'm home_. It had taken several weeks of enduring the torture that was the Dursley's, but he'd finally made it to the one other place that felt like home to him: the Burrow. No more listening to Dudley's rude comments about his being unwanted, no more watching as Aunt Petunia cringed whenever he walked into a room, and no more having to be treated like he was a ghost by his Uncle Vernon because he didn't want to acknowledge his existence.

It had taken hours of convincing for Harry to get Uncle Vernon to agree to drop him off at the Burrow, where he'd be spending the rest of his summer holidays. Well, he didn't exactly drop him off "at the Burrow", it was more like a mile down the road. Uncle Vernon had refused to go any closer to the "house of freaks" as he deemed it. Harry had agreed to this arrangement, because it got him that much closer to freedom.

Harry grabbed his trunk off the ground where he had put it and picked up Hedwig's cage in the other. Hedwig hooted happily at the prospect of being allowed to freely roam for the rest of the summer, since she wasn't allowed out of her cage at the Dursley's. As he walked up to the front door, Harry heard the best sound in the world: the Weasley's. He swung open the door and started laughing at the scene in front of him:

Mrs. Weasley was going from corner to corner of the living room picking up various items while simultaneously yelling at the twins, "...got to pick all this up...isn't even my mess...Fred! George! Stop doing that right this instant!"

The twins were enchanting random pieces of food to fly into the heads of the house's occupants, "Nice one George, got Ron right in the ear!"

Ron had been lazily attempting to pick up whatever his mother told him to when a glob of mashed potatoes had smacked into the side of his head. His head snapped up and he started to go very red while reaching for his wand. "Ronald Weasley", shouted Mrs. Weasley, "don't you even think about it! You know you aren't of age to use magic outside of school! Now start cleaning this room up, Harry's coming today and I won't be having him walk into a mess on his first day here! Fred, George, stop that!"

While their mother had been lecturing Ron, the twins had turned their attention to their newest target. Ginny had just walked into the room only to be met by a flying bread roll straight to the face. She froze where she stood, narrowed her eyes, slowly took her wand out of her pocket and steadily raised it up until it was directed at Fred and George.

The objects of her anger had quickly stopped laughing and swallowed hard, fear very clearly visible in their eyes. They glanced at each other hastily and started running. Ginny, despite being a good six inches shorter than the twins, bolted after them, "Get back here you great prats! This is the last time I get food thrown in my face!"

Harry laughed even harder and it was like someone had flicked a switch in the room: Mrs. Weasley stopped cleaning and gasped, Ron's face broke into a wide grin, Ginny continued to hold her wand up to the twins while her face lit up with a smile at the sight of Harry, while Fred and George were flicking their gazes between Harry and Ginny's wand, their eyes going between uncertainty and delight at having Harry finally get there.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Harry asked while trying to contain his laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry!"

Harry's saw a red blur and then he was being wrapped in a big hug by Ginny. Harry had never been particularly good at hugs, but something about hugging Ginny just felt right. Her small frame fit perfectly against him and her hair smelled like wildflowers and sunshine. Harry felt his heart start to beat faster and he shook himself out of his musings.

"Hi, Ginny," he said as he took a step back.

"Harry, thank God you showed up! Mum's been barking mad for four days, scrubbing the floors, dusting the shelves and the tops of picture frames...I mean, who sees the top of the frame anyway?"

Harry smiled at his best friend. The tall, red-haired boy had always thought the prep work for house guests was a bit odd, considering everything was just going to get messed up again.

"Ron, don't start with me, I'm still angry with you about earlier. Harry, dear! It's so wonderful to see you! How have you been? Has that family of yours been treating you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley had swept Harry into a bone-crushing hug while she talked and then stepped back waiting for his response.

"Yeah, it was fine. No different than it usually is, but…."

"Harry," Ginny interrupted him, "why are you so sweaty?"

Harry wiped his hand across his forehead and realized for the first time that there was a slight sheen of sweat covering his face. Of course, it made sense to him, since he'd just walked a mile to the Burrow and it was July after all.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, I just got a little warm while I was walking here. What?" He'd stopped talking when he realized all four of the Weasleys were staring at him with looks ranging from Ron's confused look to Ginny's dawning outrage.

"What do you mean you walked?" Ginny asked. "Did those people make you walk all the way from their house to here?"

"No, uh, Uncle Vernon drove me, he just dropped me off about a mile down the road and I walked from there. It wasn't so bad, I swear!" Harry said as he saw the anger written on the Weasley's faces.

Mrs. Weasley started the onslaught of responses by fussing over him and making him sit in a chair near an open window, "Making a child walk a mile in this heat...I have half a mind to go over there and…" She made sure Harry was comfortable before turning to the boys.

"Ron, Fred, George, please bring Harry's things up to Ron's room. Harry, don't even think about moving," she said when she saw Harry start to stand up to help. Harry knew better than to argue with her when she made a fuss over someone. He threw an apologetic look at Ron, who just shrugged and waved it off. Ron knew that it was impossible to go against his Mum when she was angry. Well, her and Ginny...and Hermione. All three of them were highly intimidating when they were angry.

Ron grabbed Hedwig's cage and started up the twisting staircase to his room, followed closely by Fred and George, who had each taken a hold of Harry's trunk to lift it up the stairs, "I told you we should have gone and gotten him. Would've been easy" George said to his twin.

"You don't have to tell me, I was ready to go, but Mum locked us in our room to prevent us from going, remember?" Fred said.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Mum locked you two in your room because you wanted to try one of your experimental candies on Harry to shrink him so he'd fit in your pocket…"

Harry had been following the three boys' progress up the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Ron mentioning what the twins had planned for him, _maybe walking a mile in the heat wasn't my worst option…_

As Harry sat next to the window trying to cool down with the warm breeze that was filtering in, he felt something cool being pushed into his hand. He looked to his left where Ginny was putting a cup of cold water in his hand.

"Here, drink this" she said. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled with concern and she sat in a chair she'd pulled up next to Harry's.

"Thanks," Harry took the cup thankfully, he really was quite thirsty. While he was taking a sip, Ginny had dipped a cloth into a bowl of water that sat on a small table near her elbow. He hadn't even seen her bring it over with her. She wrung out the cloth and brought it to Harry's face.

"This should help cool you down a bit. Imagine making you walk a mile, it's ridiculous! Of all the awful things to do to someone…" Ginny continued to berate the Dursley's for their general awfullness, but Harry's attention had been caught by the girl who was carefully sweeping the cool cloth across his face.

Ginny's thick, fiery red hair reached her shoulder blades, with small pieces being blown around by the light breeze blowing in from the window. Her pale skin was smooth with a dusting of light freckles across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. Her full lips were still forming words about the Dursley's, but Harry couldn't make himself pay attention. Harry felt his face grow warm at his thoughts. Ginny's beautiful brown eyes were focused on Harry's face, but they widened slightly as they took in Harry's rising color.

"Harry? Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny looked at him, her face full of concern.

Harry felt his face go ever redder and prayed Ginny wouldn't notice, "Yeah, um, I'm fine. Guess I'm just a little tired, is all." He tried to smile at her, but he found that he couldn't do anything except get those few words out.

Ginny's face changed to understanding and she gently took Harry's hand and tugged on it, "Come on, Harry, let's get you settled in Ron's room. Dinner's not for a couple of hours, so you can get some sleep."

Harry just nodded gratefully, he didn't think he was capable of much else. Ginny brought Harry to Ron's door and gave him another quick hug, "I'm glad you're here, Harry."

Her words filled Harry with an unexplainable amount of happiness. She started to go back down the stairs but he stopped her, "Ginny?"

She turned around again, "Yes?" she looked at him curiously.

"Um, thanks...for the water and the, uh, towel" Harry felt like an idiot, what was wrong with him?

Ginny smiled at him, "You're welcome, Harry. Sleep tight," and with that she turned and walked back down the stairs.

Harry scrunched his brow and opened the door to Ron's room. He chuckled a little at the sight of Ron sound asleep on his bed. Harry had wondered what had happened to him. Harry moved to his bed situated diagonally from Ron's and layed down on top of the blankets.

Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He'd been fine on the way there even though he'd walked for so long in the heat. Then as soon as he'd seen Ginny, it was like his brain had stopped functioning. _It must just be the heat_, Harry thought. _That's it, I'll just get some sleep and then I'll be fine_. Harry had barely gotten this thought out before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_No, Sirius, don't! She's going to kill you!,_ Harry screamed. _Run, just run!_

Harry yelled as loud as he could at his godfather, but it didn't seem to make any difference. He tried running to him instead, but it was like running in place: no matter how hard he pushed himself he wasn't going anywhere. Sirius looked at him then and opened his mouth, "_Harry?"_, he asked. Why did he sound so concerned about Harry? He was the one about to go through the Veil.

"Harry, wake up!" he felt someone shaking his shoulders and he bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. He grabbed for his glasses and put them on, looking around. Ron stood next to his bed with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked.

Harry nodded and wiped his sweaty face on his sheet, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Ron already knew about the nightly dreams Harry had about Sirius, and as much as he wanted Harry to say something about them, he knew by now that Harry wouldn't say a word about them.

Ron decided to let it go and change the subject, "Are you hungry? Mum wanted me to come tell you dinner'd be ready in about an hour."

"I'm starved, actually. Uncle Vernon decided that since I'd be coming here today that I didn't need to eat breakfast or lunch since I'd be eating with you guys," Harry answered, appreciating the fact that Ron had changed the topic from his nightmares.

"Those gits. I don't know how you survive on such little food," Ron shook his head, completely mystified.

Harry laughed, "You get used to it after a while."

Harry got off the bed and started putting on a clean new shirt, all the while talking to Ron about his summer. As they were getting ready to head downstairs, a thought occurred to Harry, "Hey, Ron? What did your mum mean earlier about still being mad at you? What'd you do?"

Ron went a little pink and said, "Well, I sort of invited Hermione to come stay here for the rest of holiday with us. Guess I forgot to tell mum, cause when I mentioned it this morning she nearly missed my head with a jinx."

Harry chuckled, "Well, at least Hermione will be here. She knows most of the counter jinxes. When does she get here?"

"Uh, actually, she got here about an hour ago while you were sleeping. I thought about waking you, but you seemed like you could use the sleep."

"That's great!," Harry exclaimed, "And, thanks, I was awfully tired." His stomach growled loudly and both boys laughed, "And hungry, apparently." They both laughed again and headed downstairs."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't believe you've already finished all your summer homework!," Ginny said to Hermione, shaking her head, "We still have almost two months until school starts!"

Hermione rolled her eyes from where she sat at the dining table, "Yes, but now I don't have to worry about it for the rest of holiday. You should start on yours, too."

Ginny just shook her head and continued to help her Mum get dinner ready. Hermione continued to talk about homework, but Ginny was paying attention. She kept thinking about earlier when Harry had first gotten to the Burrow. She had been so excited to see him that she'd just run into his arms to give him a hug. The poor boy had seemed so uncomfortable by the action that he'd simply said, "_Hi, Ginny,"_ and stepped away from her.

Ginny felt her face turn a little red as she thought about what Harry must think of her. _He must still see me as his brother's 11-year old sister who had a crush on him back during her first year. I've grown out of that,_ Ginny said to herself. She heard the stairs creak and turned to see Hermione pop up from her seat and fly towards the stairs, "Harry! I'm so happy to see you!"

Hermione gave Harry a big hug, which he returned with only a little discomfort. He'd gotten used to Hermione hugging him.

Ginny felt a slight pang of jealousy as she watched Harry hug Hermione back, _Alright, maybe I'm not completely over it,_ Ginny thought. She shook herself from her thoughts and forced herself to concentrate on buttering the large pile of rolls in front of her.

Hermione was still talking to the boys, "I'm just so happy to be here and to see you both!," she said and she gave both of them another quick hug. Both Harry caught Ginny's eye as they both noticed how Ron turned a little pink as their other best friend hugged him, and they grinned.

_I wonder if they'll finally admit they like each other this year_, Harry thought to himself. He walked to the table and took a seat while looking around the small kitchen.

None of the towels matched, the eating utensils came from at least six different sets, and all of the chairs at the table were the same height but had different appearances. Harry loved every part of it. _Aunt Petunia would faint if she saw this,_ Harry thought. The Dursley's liked everything exactly the same and neat as a pin, _Probably one of the reasons why they can't stand the sight of me_, he thought as he ran his hand through his black hair that constantly stuck out in all directions. Harry continued looking around the room until his eyes fell on a certain redhead that was currently putting butter on the dinner rolls.

Ginny's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that exposed her long neck. Several strands had escaped to curl around her cheeks and chin, and she had some flour on the apron she was wearing. Her eyes had a faraway look, like she was lost in a daydream. _She's so gorgeous_, Harry thought. _Wait, what!?,_ Harry felt the shock as he realized what he'd just thought. _That's Ginny. Ron's little sister, Ginny. You're friend, Ginny._ Harry was rapidly trying to rationalize his thoughts, and was doing quite admirably until he realized he couldn't force his heart to beat slower.

_Why does that happen whenever she's around? Maybe I'm just more awkward around girls than I thought,_ Harry considered this possibility until he thought of Hermione. _She's a girl and this doesn't happen when I'm with her,_ Harry shot a quick glance at his friend, _Nope, nothing._

Harry was still pondering this when he realized the whole room was staring at him, "What?," he asked as he turned red.

Hermione looked at him, "I've been saying your name, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking...about some stuff"

She laughed, "I think I know what you were thinking about," she said as Harry felt his face burn. He shot a quick look at Ginny and prayed that Hermione hadn't figured out where his thoughts had been.

"Food," Hermioned said, smiling, "you were staring at the bread with the same look on your face that Ron gets whenever he's around food...or thinking about food, or…."

"Hey!," Ron said with an annoyed look, "There's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite."

"Healthy!," Hermioned snorted, "You could feed the whole wizarding world for a week with the amount of food you eat in a day."

"Is that right?!," Ron was starting to get upset and that was never a good thing, especially when it involved Hermione. _But,_ Harry thought, _It is taking everyone's minds off the original topic of conversation, which is just fine with me._

"Alright, you two, settle down," Mrs. Weasley interrupted Ron and Hermione, who were now facing each other at the table with their arms crossed. "It's time for dinner."

That announcement caught Ron's attention immediately and he turned towards the food with an excited smile on his face. Hermione just rolled her eyes, but Harry knew this was just the beginning of the two's long-standing tradition of fighting.


	5. Chapter 4

_I wonder when they're finally going to say they like each other,_ Ginny thought to herself as she carried more food to the table in the backyard. Her mum had said that they would be eating outside since it was so nice out and it would be less stuffy then cramming eight people into their small dining area. She watched as Hermione stiffly handed Ron another chair to put at the table and saw Ron take it while grumbling under his breath.

"Think they'll ever admit it?," asked a voice next to her. Ginny gave a slight start and turned to see Harry standing there holding a large plate of roasted chicken. She relaxed and said, "I hope so. It's bad enough dealing with Ron when he's annoyed with her, but dealing with the both of them is terrible. It'd be so much easier if they just admitted they liked one another, had a good kiss, and be done with it."

Harry snorted and started laughing, the sound filling Ginny's heart and making it expand. Harry didn't laugh too much anymore, not since Sirius. "True, but neither one of them looks like they'll be saying anything any time soon," Harry continued, "so I guess we'll just have to keep listening to Ron tell Hermione she's "fraternizing with the enemy" when she writes to Viktor and listen to Hermione go on about how rude Ron is." Harry didn't look too excited about the prospect and Ginny had to agree.

"If I have to listen to Ron mutter about "Vicky" under his breath one more time, I'll stuff him in the luggage compartment of the Hogwarts Express and take his seat with you and Hermione on the train to school."

Harry chuckled, "Well, if Hermione calls him an "ignorant git" one more time, we can put both of them in the luggage compartment and sit by ourselves on the train."

Ginny laughed lightly, but inside she was thinking about how she wouldn't mind sitting alone with Harry during the long train ride back to Hogwarts. Ginny broke eye contact with him and put her food dish on the table, "Come on, we've got loads more food to bring out and Lord knows we won't be getting any help from my lazy brothers."

There was a loud "pop" and Fred appeared next to Ginny, "Hey, who are you calling lazy?"

A second "pop" announced the arrival of George who was suddenly standing next to Harry, "Yeah, who are you calling lazy?"

"You two prats," Ginny responded, "You're the only ones who can use your magic outside of school, so why don't you levitate the rest of the food out here!"

"Ah, but how would you guys learn about the value of hard work?"

"The value of teamwork?"

"The value of—"

"You know," Ginny said sweetly, "I still haven't forgotten about that little incident with the dinner roll this afternoon." Ginny lightly patted her pocket where her wand was and Harry saw the twins' eyes widen.

"You know Fred, maybe it would be a nice change of pace to help with dinner."

"Couldn't agree with you more, George."

The twins turned and muttered, "Locomotor." Seconds later dozens of plates, bowls, platters, pitchers, and cups were floating out the back door and settling themselves on the table in the yard. Ginny grinned at them, "See, wasn't that nice to help your sister?"

The twins gave her annoyed looks, but Harry saw the respect in their eyes. They'd been bested by their younger sister and they knew it. He laughed as they ignored Ginny's comment and seated themselves at the table. It always amazed him how Ginny could intimidate her brothers. She had a sweetness about her that made everyone she met like her, but if she lost her temper you'd be safer to stand in the eye of a hurricane than be near her.

"Come on, Harry, let's eat!"

Everyone sat down at the table and started dishing food onto one another's plates. Mrs. Weasley had put herself in charge of Harry's plate and was piling it high with chicken, potatoes, roasted vegetables, rolls, gravy, and casserole. "Nothing but skin and bones...need a good hearty meal, you do," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a rather large plate of food in front of Harry. Ginny and Hermione snorted in amusement while Ron looked at Harry's food with longing. Harry just laughed with the others, he was used to Mrs. Weasley complaining about him not being properly fed.

Harry looked over at Ron, "Ron, you know you've got food on your plate too, so you can't stop staring at mine."

"What?" Ron turned to his plate and was surprised to see that there was nearly as much food on his plate as Harry had. "Where'd this come from?, " he asked as he looked up.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "I filled your plate, Ron. I saw you staring at Harry's food and figured you wouldn't stop until you had just as much in front of your face."

"Oh, well, uh, thanks. Here, let me pour you some pumpkin juice."

Ginny nudged Harry's shoulder with her own and he felt a shock travel up his arm, "That didn't last as long as I thought it would. Maybe we should help them along with their confessions a little."

Harry gave her a wary look, "Uh, Ginny, do you know what they'd do to us if they found out we set them up?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, we wouldn't set them up, we'd just...help them along. I'm not that crazy." Harry was looking at her uncertainly, so Ginny continued, "Hermione always comes to me to talk about Ron when he's bugging her and I think it's safe to assume that Ron does the same with you, right?" Harry nodded. "All we'll do is drop hints to them while they're talking about how we think the other is interested, that they should just tell them already, stuff like that."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Ginny, that's brilliant!"

Ginny blushed and nodded, pleased with her plan. "Thank you. Now, I know for a fact that Hermione fancies Ron from our conversations, but has Ron ever said anything to you about liking her?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, but not in a matter of fact way, you know how he is. Next time he says something to me I'll get him to actually admit it and then we can go from there?" Harry asked Ginny to make sure she agreed.

"That's good. We'll start Operation Romione tonight."

"Operation Romione?," Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.

Ginny nodded seriously, "Yes, all good plans need a name."

"Hey, you two, what are you talking about?," Fred asked from where he was sitting.

"Harry was just asking how your joke shop was going."

"Why didn't you ask us? We love to share our worldly knowledge, you know," George answered.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "We didn't know if you were still ignoring us."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed, "Why would they be ignoring you?"

"Oh, no reason, mum. Just something we were talking about earlier. So, how has Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes been going?," Ginny asked as she smoothly changed the subject.

Harry just stared at her. Ginny had just come up with a plan to help get Ron and Hermione together, came up with an excuse to give the twins so no one would know about their plan, deflected her mum's suspicion, and redirected the conversation back to the twins, all in less than ten minutes.

"You're bloody brilliant," Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she grinned all the same.

The rest of the dinner passed in a fun and lighthearted atmosphere. Ron and Hermione were talking to one another again and the twins were telling everyone about their plans for the store. At one point they told Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione that they'd be needing their help with some of their "new creations", as they put it, while they were at Hogwarts. The four of them had exchanged worried looks at this announcement, since the twins' new products frequently had odd side effects that had the potential to be highly embarrassing to the user. The twins always observed these side effects with unconcern, simply stating that it was "all part of the process", and then disappeared to their room or the shop to work out the kinks. The group just looked at each other and shrugged, silently agreeing that they'd deal with it when it came. It was just that, with the twins, you never knew when it would come...or what it would bring with it.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening at the Burrow passed pleasantly for everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in two chairs by the fire talking quietly while the twins stood in front of the rest of the group doing what they did best: entertain. For the better part of an hour Fred and George demonstrated some of their newest Weasley products, several of which were very interesting. There was chewing gum that would change your hair a different color every half hour, dress shoes that made the wearer an expert in whatever style of dance they wanted (the only side effect being that they had yet to figure out how to make the shoes stop), and boxes of chocolate that replenished themselves once they were all gone (this one was of particular interest to Ron). The twins were especially proud of a necklace they were still developing that would be released in time for Valentines Day.

"And this beauty," Fred began, "will be this year's best seller!" The twins held up a necklace strung on a delicate chain. The pendant was a perfect circle and about the size of a quarter. The outside edge had a simple design and the center was an iridescent white with just barely visible swirls of different colors.

"Why, what does it do?," Hermione asked with obvious interest.

"Well, my dear Hermione, I'm glad you asked!" George answered. "This is what my clever and handsome associate—"

"Why, thank you George."

"No, problem Fred."

"Get on with it, you two!" Ron said impatiently.

"Right you are, little brother. Anyway, this lovely object is what we have named the Cordis Captavi."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise while Harry, Ron, and Ginny just looked at one another in confusion. "What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"It's rough translation is 'heart's desire," Hermione answered. "You two didn't make a necklace that would force people to fall in love, did you?," she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! That would be beneath us!" George said with mock indignation as he wrapped a protective arm around Fred. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Fred, George, if you don't get on with it I'll—," Ginny started.

"Alright, alright. We designed this necklace so that when the wearer is near their true love, it'll glow red. This one is more for women, but we're trying to come up with a design for men as well." The twins glowed with pride.

Hermione and Ginny were looking at the necklace with a mixture of interest and fear, while Harry and Ron were silently praying that the twins wouldn't ask any of them to try it out, but neither boy quite understood why that thought popped into their heads.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

The twins told them of their other designs for the shop and they all came up with elaborate product ideas that had them all laughing. It was close to ten-thirty when Mrs. Weasley told them it was time for bed. Everyone said goodnight to each other and slowly made their way up the stairs. Ginny made sure no one was around and grabbed Harry's arm as he was about to go up. She pulled him away from the stairwell and said, "Try to talk to Ron a little before bed and I'll do the same with Hermione. Maybe it'll give them something to think about while they go to sleep."

Harry pulled a serious face and saluted Ginny, who was trying her best not to laugh. She saluted back and they made their way to their rooms, where they nodded at each other once more before going in. Ron had already changed into his pajamas and was about to get into bed. Harry had to hurry, because as soon as Ron's head hit his pillow, he'd be impossible to wake up until morning.

"So," Harry began, "did you and Hermione make up yet?" Harry held in a laugh as he saw Ron's face go pink.

"Yeah, we did. I'm glad, too, cause I hate when we fight."

"You think you'll ever tell her you like her?"

Ron's face blanched and he stuttered, "T-tell w-who what?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow, "When are you going to tell Hermione that you like her?"

Ron's mouth opened and he looked ready to argue the point, but he suddenly clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his feet. "I can't tell her, Harry. What if she laughs at me? Or worse, tells me she's secretly been dating Krum?" Ron practically spit the name.

Harry felt bad for his best friend, he didn't envy the position he was in. "You know, Ron, I think you should tell her. You never know, she might feel the same way." He said, clamping his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron slowly nodded his head and got into bed. Harry did the same and pulled off his glasses, even though he knew it'd be a while before sleep came.

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, Ginny was trying to start the same conversation with Hermione. Ginny was pulling on a pair of pajama shorts and Hermione was brushing her hair when Ginny casually said, "So, you and Ron looked like you made up earlier."

Hermione smiled a little, "Yes, we did. He's not so bad, you know." Ginny laughed.

"What?" Hermione questioned as she sent an annoyed look towards Ginny.

"Hermione, why don't you just tell Ron you fancy him?"

Hermione stood up straighter and lifted her head. Seconds later her shoulders slumped and she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Ginny went and sat next to her and Hermione peeked at her from behind her fingers. "Ginny, what if he doesn't like me back?"

Ginny smiled at her, "Oh, please, Hermione. Anyone with eyes can see that he likes you!" At the uncertainty on her friend's face Ginny added, "Look, you don't have to rush over to his room and declare yourself right now. Just think about talking to him, ok?" She nudged Hermione's shoulder with her own. Hermione smiled in response and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny nodded and crawled between her sheets. She yawned and smiled to herself: Operation Romione was working splendidly! She yawned once more and fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sirius wait! Let me fight her instead!,_ Harry pleaded with him. Harry's godfather ignored him and continued to duel with the witch in front of him. Her eyes lit up and she cackled with joy.

_She laughed like that before Sirius fell,_ Harry thought. He turned in circles trying to find someone to help him until he bumped into a rather tall man. _Lupin! Lupin, you have to help Sirius, he's only got a few seconds left! Lupin!,_ Harry cried desperately. Lupin just smiled serenely at the scene before him. A flash of red light out of the corner of Harry's eye told him it was too late. He turned and saw his godfather tip backwards. Suddenly he was gone.

_No!,_ screamed Harry. At the sound of his voice, Lupin's head snapped towards him and he gave Harry a look of hate. "_It's all your fault! It's your fault he's dead!"_

Harry couldn't breathe. He knew Sirius' death was his fault, but to hear Lupin say it out loud felt like a blow to the gut. "_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_, he cried.

"_Of course you didn't mean to!"_ mocked a woman's voice behind Harry. He turned and saw Tonks coming towards him. "_But it was your fault! You killed my cousin!"_ She hissed at him.

"_Tonks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"_

"_You know, Harry,"_ came Ron's angry voice from behind him, "_this wouldn't have happened if you didn't rush to conclusions. If you had just checked with Dumbledore, Sirius would still be here."_

"_No, Ron, I—"_

"_He's right, Harry,"_ Hermione's voice was full of loathing. "_You always have to play the hero, don't you?"_

"_Hermione, please—."_ Harry felt like he was suffocating. The four of them were advancing towards him with looks of hatred and revulsion written on their faces. Harry couldn't look at them anymore. He gripped his head with his hands and suddenly heard a cold, high-pitched laugh.

"_No!"_

Harry sat up in bed and gasped. He was shaking all over and felt like he was going to be sick. He put on his glasses and looked over to Ron's bed and heard him snore. He needed air. Harry hurriedly left the room and made his way downstairs to the living room.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and swung his gaze around the room until it landed on a single figure sitting on the couch. "Ginny?" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

Ginny heard something odd in Harry's voice and made her way over to him. He was very pale and had a deep sadness buried in his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It-It was just a nightmare."

Ginny grabbed his hand, "Come sit with me." She pulled him over to the couch where she'd been sitting and gave him a pillow to lean against. "I'll be right back," she told him as she disappeared into the kitchen.

_Don't go,_ Harry thought. He had started feeling better when she was standing near him.

Ginny reappeared several minutes later with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "Here, take this."

Harry felt his throat relax as the hot liquid warmed his body. He took another sip and glanced at Ginny, who was waiting patiently. He took another long gulp and handed her the cup. She took it and placed it on the table as she sat down next to him. Harry was struck by the smell of wildflowers again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

Harry started to shake his head 'no', but something inside stopped him. For the first time since the nightmares had begun, he wanted to talk about it. Ron and Hermione had tried dozens of times to get him to open up, but he had refused. Now, he felt like he'd burst into a million pieces if he didn't tell Ginny, and only Ginny.

"I dreamed I was at the ministry. Sirius was fighting Bellatrix and she laughed. I remembered that she had laughed right before—," Harry couldn't get the words out and Ginny grabbed his hand. Harry squeezed it and continued. "I remembered that she had laughed right before he fell through the Veil. I tried to find someone to help him and I found Lupin. Lupin just stood there, smiling, like nothing was wrong. Then Sirius fell and Lupin turned to me and told me it was all my fault. Tonks came then and said I'd killed her cousin. Then Ron showed up, telling me I should've gotten Dumbledore and Hermione appeared, telling me that I always had to save everyone. I wanted to tell them I'm sorry, but I couldn't get it out, Ginny, because everything they said was true! It's my fault Sirius is dead!"

Harry didn't realize he'd been crying until he stopped talking and saw his vision was blurry. He wiped his hand across his face and hesitantly looked over at Ginny. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes that told him she agreed with what everyone in his dream said to him. Ginny's eyes, however, were filled with unshed tears. Harry looked away and tried to pull his hand from her grasp, _She doesn't want to tell me the dream was right. She's too nice to tell me that Sirius' death was my fault._

Ginny held fast to Harry's hand as he tried to pull away. She swallowed back her own tears: this was about Harry, not her. "Harry, look at me." He refused to turn around so she gently, but firmly, grasped his chin and turned his head towards her. She stared into his eyes and her heart squeezed painfully as she realized Harry truly thought he was to blame.

"Harry, nothing that happened was your fault. You loved Sirius so much that you tried to save him and Sirius loved you so much that he tried to save you. Neither of you could have known that Voldemort had tricked you."

"But, Ginny, I—"

"No. Sirius' death wasn't your fault. If you thought Hermione or Ron was in danger you would go after them. And you'd do it because you love them. And if I thought my mum, my dad, my brothers, or Hermione, or you were in danger, I wouldn't stop until I'd found you. And I know that they'd all do the same for you. So, you see, Harry, you can't blame yourself. No one else does. You do what you have to when you think someone you love is in danger."

Ginny stopped talking and looked at Harry. His eyes were brimming with tears and one by one they started to fall. Ginny wrapped Harry in a hug and just held him. Harry's shoulders shook with unspent grief and heartache. Ginny just kept holding him with one hand on his back and the other smoothing his hair down. They sat like that for an hour until Harry's tears subsided. He slowly sat up and cleaned his glasses, afraid to look at Ginny. He finally mustered up the nerve to glance at her and she smiled at him. "Let me grab a blanket and you can sleep here on the couch for tonight."

Harry nodded, too exhausted and embarrassed to argue. Ginny got up and pulled a thick blanket off a nearby chair. She opened it up and laid it across Harry, who leaned back against the pillow she'd given him earlier. His eyes started to close and Ginny got up quietly, "Goodnight, Harry."

As she started to walk away, Harry reached up and grabbed her hand. "Will you sit with me a while?"

Ginny simply nodded, unable to speak. She perched on the edge of the couch as Harry took up most of it on his own. He gave her a small smile and she soon heard his deep, even breathing. She smiled to herself when she realized that he was still holding her hand.


	7. Chapter 6

_Poor Harry,_ Ginny thought as she sat beside him on the couch. _He's already been through so much. He just needs something to make him happy._ Ginny was still pondering what she could do to give Harry some joy when Hermione appeared on the stairs. Her eyes flicked between Harry who was fast asleep on the couch, Ginny who was sitting with a faraway look in her eyes, and their joined hands resting between them. She smiled at Ginny and motioned towards the kitchen. Ginny nodded and very quietly got up so as not to wake Harry.

Once they'd reached the kitchen, Hermione turned to Ginny and opened her mouth, but Ginny spoke before she had the chance. "It's not what it looks like, Hermione. Harry had a bad dream last night and he came downstairs. I was already down here drinking some tea so we just sat on the couch and talked for a little while. He grabbed my hand and fell asleep." Ginny decided to give the shortest version possible of last night's events. She knew Harry'd be embarrassed if anyone else knew and it wasn't her place to say what they'd talked about.

Hermione nodded at Ginny. She felt like there was more to the story, but she didn't push it. As long as Harry talked to someone, she was fine with not knowing all the details. On the other hand, she'd seen the look of contentment on not just Ginny's face, but Harry's as well when they were holding hands. Ginny was chewing on her lip, lost in thought, as Hermione peered at her intently, coming to a conclusion.

"You still like him, don't you?"

Ginny looked at her with a sad smile. "No, I don't like him. I'm afraid that I'm very much in love with him."

Hermione smiled widely and gave Ginny a hug. "Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!"

"No, it isn't." Ginny was close to tears, "He'll never feel about me the way that I feel about him."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and observed Ginny. "You know, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Ginny gave a harsh, sarcastic laugh, "Oh, right. You can clearly see that he's just dying to be with me. No, the truth is that Harry will never see me as anything more than Ron's little sister." She wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks and stood up straighter. "Please promise me you won't say anything to Ron or Harry about this. I know you tell them everything, but I'd like to keep this between us."

"Ginny, you're one of my best friends, too. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but I have a feeling that you're wrong about Harry."

"You sound like Lavender and Parvati when they talk about divination." Ginny gave a short laugh.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "I do not, you take that back!"

"Sorry, but it's true." Ginny laughed and gave Hermione a hug, "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and helped Ginny start getting breakfast going.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several days passed and Harry couldn't believe how good he felt. Ever since the night he'd talked to Ginny, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He still had nightmares, but they weren't nearly as frequent or intense as they had been. That morning when he'd woken up to the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, roasted potatoes, toast, and pancakes he'd automatically gone in search of Ginny. He'd found her in the kitchen with Hermione, who was quickly flipping multiple pancakes on the stovetop. She had sweat gathering at her temples and Ginny was smiling at her encouragingly. "You're doing great, Hermione, I knew you would."

"Thanks, Ginny, but I'm not sure burning six pancakes to a crisp would constitute as 'great'."

Ginny laughed and looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Morning!" she said brightly, making Harry's stomach flip.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione said, though she still had a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Good morning."

"Harry, would you help me set the table? Hermione, will you be alright by yourself for a couple minutes?"

Hermione nodded with a smirk on her face, "Yes, I am determined to master this."

"I have no doubt that you will," Ginny chuckled. She handed several plates to Harry and she grabbed an armful of cups. As they made their way around the table, Ginny whispered to Harry, "Are you okay?"

Harry felt himself go a little red. "Yeah. Um, thank you, Ginny. For last night, I mean."

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. We're friends." She said this with a sweet smile, but Harry thought he saw something pass through her eyes when she said 'friends'. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, though. _I must have imagined it,_ Harry thought.

"Oh, and don't worry, I didn't tell Hermione anything. I just said that you had a bad dream, we talked, and you fell asleep on the couch. And we won't say anything to Ron if you don't want us mentioning it."

Harry felt himself relax. He had been a little worried that Hermione would figure things out about his nightmares and he also didn't want any more people than necessary to know about them. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione called, "I think I need your help!"

Ginny flew across the room and back to the stove.

Harry smiled as he recalled Ginny giving Hermione all of the credit for that morning's breakfast. Hermione had tried to protest, but Ginny insisted that it was all her. Harry thought Hermione might have protested a little more had she not seen the impressed look on Ron's face.

_Speaking of those three,_ Harry thought, _where are they?_ Harry had decided to take a walk around the fields of the Burrow to clear his mind. It was the perfect summer day, not too hot with a light breeze every now and again. _This is perfect Quidditch weather._ Harry suddenly had an idea of where to look for his friends, and he walked straight towards the Burrow, but went to a small field just beyond the house. _There they are._

Harry smiled as he watched Ron, Ginny, and the twins playing a game of Quidditch...minus the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch, of course. For the quaffle, they were using a ratty-looking ball that seemed to be made out of old scraps of cloth all sewn together and their goalposts appeared to be sticks that he assumed Fred and George had enchanted to form circles and stand upright on larger logs.

The four of them were playing in their normal positions that they played at Hogwarts: Ron was Keeper, Ginny was Chaser, and the twins were the Beaters. Ginny was excellent at the game and scored one goal after another, which made Ron's temper rise. To make matters worse, the twins had started enchanting several spiders to follow Ron around. This caused Ron to make odd movements in an attempt to get away from them, which made Ginny drop the ball and forget about scoring goals all together. She sat on her broom hovering several feet above the ground and threw her head back and laughed. She almost slipped off her broom several times and seemed to finally decided it'd be safer to land and continue laughing at Ron from there.

_She's so beautiful,_ Harry thought. Harry froze where he was as his heart leapt and he felt a shock travel through him. _I need to find Hermione!,_ he thought frantically. He forced his legs to move and bolted from the field. He checked the backyard, the living room, and the kitchen, before he finally checked the room she was sharing with Ginny. He found her curled up in a chair near the window reading from a large book.

"Hermione!" She jumped a foot in the air and clutched her heart.

"Harry Potter, if you ever scare me like that again…" She trailed off as she saw his face. "Harry, what's wrong? What is it?" Her voice was full of worry.

"I'm in love with Ginny!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione simply stared at Harry and she shrieked with happiness, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy! This is—," she stopped talking when she looked at Harry, whose face was flashing back and forth between emotions.

Harry felt an inexplicable joy at saying those words out loud, _I'm in love with Ginny_. His heart was so full it could burst and he felt like he was walking on air. He knew he had a goofy smile plastered across his face, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with the most gorgeous, kindest, smartest, and funniest girl he'd ever known. Ginny had always listened to him when he needed to get something off his mind, she'd given him advice and asked for nothing in return, she'd been able to make him laugh when he didn't feel like he deserved to, and she'd held his hand as he fell asleep that night on the couch. There was so much more about Ginny that Harry couldn't put into words. _Why am I so thick?,_ Harry thought.

That one question brought Harry back to reality. _What if she doesn't love me? I knew she had a crush on me her first year, but she's obviously gotten over that, hasn't she? She's dated Michael Corner and Dean. What if she doesn't want to be with me?_ All of these things swirled through Harry's mind until he remembered that he was still standing in the middle of the room that Hermione and Ginny shared, and Hermione was watching him closely.

Harry sat down on Hermione's bed and stared at the floor, _what am I going to do?_ Harry's head jerked up when he heard Hermione start to laugh. "What's so funny?" he was starting to get rather annoyed.

She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, but it's about time!"

"What?"

"Harry, you can be so thick! I've seen the way you've been looking at Ginny. I was just waiting for you to figure it out."

"You can't tell her!" he said, panicked.

"Why not?" She looked confused by his request.

"What if I've blown it? What if she doesn't feel the same? Promise you won't say anything, especially to Ron! He'd murder me if he found out."

"Please, Ron would get over it," she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, I think he'd be happier it was you and not someone else."

Harry shook his head vigorously, "No, he'd kill me. And I can't ruin my friendship with him or Ginny. Just promise, Hermione."

"Alright, I won't say anything," she grumbled, but Harry was still highly suspicious when he thought he caught a slight twinkle in her eye.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was nearly time for dinner, but Hermione had wanted a few moments alone before she had to be surrounded by people. She thought about Ginny, who had moved on from having a crush on Harry to being in love with him. Then she thought of Harry, who had finally realized he was in love with Ginny. Of course, Hermione had already figured this out days ago. She smiled as she remembered the times that Harry's face would turn red if he accidentally made contact with Ginny, how she'd caught him on several occasions staring at Ginny with a dreamy look on his face, or the jealousy she'd see raging over him whenever the twins poked fun at Ginny about her dating Michael or Dean.

Unfortunately, Hermione had made a promise to both Harry and Ginny that she wouldn't say anything to the other one or to Ron. _Ron,_ she thought. Hermione propped her chin in her hand and looked out the window to watch as Ron helped Harry plan Quidditch strategies. What was she going to do about him?

She loved the sparkle he'd get in his eye when he was really into something, usually Quidditch. She loved the grin he'd give her when he thought Malfoy was going to get into trouble or the way he'd roll his eyes at her when she finished her assignments weeks before they were due. She just loved...him. She wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt.

Hermione sighed sadly, _Ron doesn't feel that way about me. How could he?_ She didn't drop hints, or flirt, or anything, cause that just wasn't her. On top of that, they argued at least once a day, which wasn't a good way to endear herself to him. Besides that, Hermione didn't think she was very pretty or very fun to be around. Her hair was too curly, her eyes were a boring brown color, she had a tendency to be a bit bossy, and she was a strict rule-follower. She snorted at that last thought. Ever since meeting Harry and Ron that quality of hers had given in a little. She didn't mind, though. She'd enjoyed the adventures they'd had together. Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and headed down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 7

"The Harry Potter Surprise Committee will please come to order!" bellowed George.

"You heard the man, listen up!" Fred joined in, pushing Hermione and Ginny into the room.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own, Fred!" Hermione retorted.

"Besides, this is our room, in case you don't remember," Ginny grumbled.

The twins ignored the girls and took a seat on one of the beds. Ginny and Hermione sat on the other and Hermione checked her watch, "I think we've got about half an hour if Ron distracts him good enough."

"This is Ron we're talking about," Ginny snorted. "We've got fifteen minutes if we're lucky."

"Alright, what ideas does everyone have for Harry's birthday?" Hermione asked, getting down to business.

For the next fifteen minutes the group picked out plans for a cake, decorations, and presents. The girls had to remind the twins several times that yes, they could include stuff from their shop, but no, they couldn't create an indoor bonfire to roast their dinner over. In true Hermione fashion, she took notes while they talked and wrote down everyone's jobs for them. They finished their meeting and were leaving the room when they heard a commotion on the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bloody hell, Ron, why can't I go upstairs!? I want to change out of these clothes." Ron's excuse to get Harry out of the house was that he needed Harry's help with some maneuvers for Quidditch. Harry had agreed readily, but was now starting to get suspicious.

"Be-because," Ron stuttered, turning pink, "the girls are upstairs."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, "Well why is that a novelty?" he said exasperated.

"Well, uh, Ginny said she, um, needed to ask Hermione's advice," Ron stated. "On boys," he hurriedly tacked on. Ron looked highly pleased with himself for coming up with an excuse so quickly. He couldn't quite understand Harry's reaction to that news, though: he went very pale and then very red.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at Ron's words. _Ginny was asking Hermione about boys?_ _She already found someone new?_ Then just as quickly, the blood rushed to Harry's brain as his temper rose. _Who was the boy? Did he go to school with them? Had he asked Ginny out? How could Hermione help her when she knew how Harry felt?_ He needed to get out of here. "I'll be outside," he gritted through his teeth as he walked past Ron.

Upstairs, there was a collective sigh of relief as the twins, Hermione, and Ginny heard Harry walk out the door. "Ron's getting better at distracting people," Fred said thoughtfully as George nodded in agreement.

"Phew, that was close. Although, I don't know if I like Ron telling people I'm asking about boys," Ginny said smirking.

Hermione's eyes were dancing with mirth, "Well, it got Harry out of the house." _And almost caused his temper to blow a hole through the roof_, she thought to herself. She had heard the anger in his voice when he was going outside and could just imagine his face filling with resentment at the supposed 'boys' that Ginny was talking about.

"We better get to work, we've only got three days to get everything done." Ginny nodded and drifted back into her room to work on her end of the party planning. Hermione went downstairs to find Ron so they could get to work. The group had decided that they would split into teams so everything could get done faster. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were handling the cake, Fred and George were, of course, in charge of the entertainment, and Hermione and Ron were doing the decorating. Mr. Weasley had to work, but he told them he'd be there for the party.

Hermione found Ron in the kitchen sneaking food from the platters that Mrs. Weasley had set out for that night's dinner. "You're going to spoil your dinner," she said disapprovingly.

Ron froze and peeked over his shoulder, looking like a scolded puppy, "Hi Mione." His mouth was full of food and Hermione had to stifle her laughter.

"What would your mother say? Maybe I should go find her and see," she lightly tapped her chin in thought.

Ron's eyes widened and he swallowed all the food in his mouth. "No, Hermione, please?"

"I don't know. I think this is something she really ought to know about," she smirked and turned as if to go in search of Mrs. Weasley. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted into the air and slung over a broad shoulder.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I can't let you tell my mum. You'll just have to stay with me until I'm sure you won't rat me out." She could hear the teasing in his voice and tried to calm her racing heart. _Oh, dear._

Ron smiled as he carried a struggling Hermione across the yard. He was shocked at his own boldness of throwing her over his shoulder and was hoping she wouldn't get too upset with him. He hated it when she was mad at him. Truth be told, he hated it when he couldn't sit with her in classes, he hated having to wait for the owl post to see if she'd responded to his letters, and he hated that stupid Viktor Krum for getting to take her to the Yule Ball two years ago...basically, he just hated when he didn't get to be around her. He snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione started pounding on his shoulder with her small fists. "Ron, where are we going? Why are you being so quiet?"

"Oh, don't worry. We're just going to play a little Quidditch, is all." He waited for the panic and outright refusal he was sure to come.

"Pl-play Quidditch? But-but I don't play Quidditch! I don't even fly! I'm terrible at it! No, no I won't play. You'll just have to get Harry or Ginny or one of the twins." Ron sighed as he put Hermione down. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, a sure sign she was going to lose her temper.

"Hermione, I don't want to play with Harry or Ginny or the twins. I want to play with you!" Ron gave her his saddest expression and stuck his lip out a little. He heard her groan and knew that he'd won.

"Fine, but we're starting slow! You know I'm awful at flying."

"That's alright, I'll even share a broom with you until you're more comfortable. If you want, that is!" He said as he saw her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"You will?" He nodded silently. She gave him a soft smile, "Yes, I'd appreciate that, Ron."

He blushed and looked down. He had brought her to the small field that he and the others played Quidditch in and he grabbed a broom from the bottom of one of the 'goalposts' the twins had made. He brought it back to Hermione and she looked at it with uncertainty.

"This is an older version so it doesn't go very fast," he said reassuringly. "With both of us riding, it won't go too high." She nodded, but still looked nervous. He motioned her over and she carefully swung her leg over the broom. Ron got on behind her and the broom sagged under their combined weight. He put his arms around her, cupping his hands over hers, which were white from gripping the handle so tightly. This action brought him closer to her. He felt her soft hair tickle his chin and her perfume filled his nose.

"Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded. Ron gently pushed off the ground with both feet and they hovered five feet in the air. Hermione breathed deeply and Ron wrapped his arms more securely around her. She relaxed a little and leaned backwards until her back was just barely touching his chest. Ron swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and forced himself to concentrate.

For the next hour Ron taught Hermione how to handle the broom correctly. They went around the perimeter of the field several times, until she said she wanted to try it on her own. Ron slipped off the back and watched closely as Hermione rode the broom. Hermione had gotten much better, although she wanted to keep it slow for now, and she daringly flew higher.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron whooped.

She made several more loops and came back to hover just slightly higher than Ron's head. "That was so much fun!" she laughed. "How do I bring the broom all the way down again?" she questioned as Ron made his wake over to her. Hermione accidentally jerked the broom handle to the left, forcing her weight to shift to the right. Ron felt his heart drop into his toes. He saw her eyes widen and he bolted to her side, throwing himself underneath her just as she slipped completely off the broom.

He grunted as he hit the soft grass beneath him, Hermione landing on top of him with his arms tucked around her protectively. "Ron! Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Hermione had clambered off him and was kneeling beside him, stroking her hands down his face. _I wonder if I stay here, she'll keep doing that_, Ron thought, but as he saw tears start to gather in her eyes, he knew he couldn't draw it out any longer. "I'm fine, just got the breath knocked out of me," he rolled over to his knees and pushed himself up. He started to brush the dirt and grass off his clothes when Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Ron, I was so scared! Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to sit down?" She pulled back slightly, looking him up and down.

"Yes, I'm fine," he laughed. "You did great, though! Think you want to try again?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Maybe tomorrow." They both grinned until they suddenly realized that they were standing very close with Hermione's arms still wrapped around his neck. They each took a reluctant step back.

"Well, I better go back in to help your mum with dinner." Hermione turned and quickly walked back towards the house.

Ron watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. "Some Gryffindor," he growled to himself, kicking a clump of grass. _I can't even get the courage to tell her how I feel._


	9. Chapter 8

"Harry, dinner's ready! We're eating outside tonight!" Hermione called up the stairs. She and Ginny had been helping to cook the food and Ron had gone down to try and sneak some of the food, claiming it was his duty to make sure everything was properly cooked. Harry had heard random explosions, pops, and clangs coming from the general vicinity of the living room, which was a normal occurrence when Fred and George were around.

Harry had wanted some time to himself so he'd stayed upstairs, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He'd actually been able to get a full night's sleep last night, waking up rather cheerful. He didn't have the crushing guilt or sense of dread that had followed him around for weeks after Cedric's death and then seemingly attached itself to him permanently after Sirius' death, threatening to bury him. He smiled as he thought of the reason for his newfound sense of peace: _Ginny_.

"Coming!" He yelled. He made his way down the stairs and to the back door. _Why is it so dark?_

"SURPRISE!" chorused a jumble of voice.

"Wha-?"

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione kissed his cheek and led him to the table. Looking around, he saw that there were streamers hovering above the table, hundreds of sparkling lights in the trees, and someone had even forced some of the garden gnomes to wear party hats (although it was unwillingly). There was even a large perch nearby for Hedwig and Errol, the Weasley family owl. The table was covered with Harry's favorite foods and in the center was a large cake. Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment: the cake was an exact replica of Hogwarts, complete with windows that glowed with a warm light, and a small quidditch pitch that had small figures zooming back and forth between the goalposts.

"This is brilliant!" he grinned broadly.

After feasting on as much food and cake as he could, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the table was cleared of the dishes only to be replaced by a pile of presents. He tried to push the gifts away, saying that the party and simply living at the Burrow all summer was all he needed, but he was promptly told to hush and start opening. Hermione and Ron had gotten him a gift together: a miniature quidditch field that you tapped with your wand to make seven players rise into the air and act out whatever plays he wanted them to. Mrs. Weasley knitted him a green jumper and made him enough fudge to last an entire year. Mr. Weasley had given him an "extraordinary" muggle apparatus called 'a compass'. "It actually tells you which direction to walk in! Amazing, simply amazing!" Harry grinned at him and put it in his pocket. The twins had given him a large box of their products with the promise that he'd be the first to test out any future creation of theirs that he wished. Harry smiled and thanked them, gave Mrs. Weasley a hug, shook hands with Mr. Weasley, and then went to see Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you for doing this. And for the gift, it's great!" Hermione hugged him while Ron clapped him on the back.

"You're welcome, mate."

"You deserved it, Harry."

They walked off to talk with the twins and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny holding a package in her hand, "Come on, you haven't opened my gift yet." She led him to the far side of the table and handed him a rather heavy object. He tore off the paper and stared down at a brown leather book. It had the words 'To Harry' swooping across the front in gold cursive. He looked at Ginny curiously. She smiled and motioned for him to open it. Harry gave a small gasp: it was filled with dozens of pages that had old and new pictures. Pictures of his mum and dad, Sirius, members of the order, the Weasley family, and other friends that Harry was especially close to. There were his parents as teenagers at Hogwarts holding hands, sitting by the lake, gazing at each other. There were photos of Lupin and Sirius pulling pranks, Hagrid tending his creatures, Dumbledore, Lee Jordan announcing quidditch matches, Neville, even a stern-looking Mcgonagall, and many more. Each page had an envelope addressed to him with a letter inside, some thick and some thin.

"Ginny, what is this?" he managed to get past the lump in his throat.

"These are photos of the people in your life that you're close to in one way or another. You told me that night on the couch about the guilt you felt and how you thought you deserved it. Do you remember how I told you no one blamed you and how we do what we need to do for the people we love? Well, each person wrote a letter to you about what you mean to them, how they feel about you, and other things. This book is to show you how special you are to everyone, Harry. We wouldn't give up knowing you or being in your life for anything."

Ginny gripped Harry's hand as his eyes filled with tears. His throat was so thick with emotion, he could only nod his head in understanding, tightening his hold on Ginny's hand. After a couple moments Harry was able to speak, "Thank you, Ginny" he whispered. He looked up to see her smile softly as a tear slid down her cheek. _I thought I couldn't love her more than I already did._

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Fred shouted grandly from across the yard.

"In honor of our young Mr. Potter's birthday—" George went on.

"We have created a display so fantastic—"

"So amazing—"

"You could even call it 'magical'," they said winking.

The group rolled their eyes and the twins bent down to a large contraption at their feet. They tapped it three times with their wands and stood back. The thing rose high into the sky, twisting and bending as if something was trying to get out, until it simply hung in the air.

"3, 2, 1…" the twins counted.

All of a sudden the object exploded, sending dozens of fireworks into the air. Some were normal fireworks, some flew back down to dance between the group of impressed wizards, and others, much to Harry's embarrassment, displayed a picture of his face in the night sky. The show went on for another twenty minutes, the twins taking noble and dignified bows. The was the best birthday Harry had ever had and nothing could take the feeling he had inside away from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the summer passed quickly, too quickly in the opinions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Even though they loved Hogwarts there was nothing quite like being at the Burrow. Charlie and Bill both visited during the last few weeks at the burrow. Charlie brought them stories of the dragons he'd wrangled and Bill told them of the curses he'd broken. Percy, or the "slimy git" as he was called by the Weasley kids, never came or sent word. The attention was momentarily taken off of Percy when Fred and George had persuaded them to test out their new twenty-four hour candies, causing several arguments by the end of the day. Harry's candy made him breathe fire, Ginny developed large purple splotches all over her body, Hermione grew taller than Ron, and Ron's hair turn the brightest shade of yellow anyone had ever seen. As punishment, Mrs. Weasley put a spell on Fred and George, giving one of them two left feet and the other two right hands. This delighted them to no end and provided them with hours of entertainment.

All too soon, they were loading up a car Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the ministry to bring them and their luggage to the train station. After making it through to the other side of the platform and loading their trunks onto the train, they said their goodbyes. Mr. Weasley shook Ron and Harry's hands and hugged Hermione and Ginny while Mrs. Weasley made her usual fuss over them, telling them to mind their manners and listen to the professors. Fred and George proceeded to weep openly.

"Oh, my dears, be nice to the other children!"

"And make sure you do your homework!"

"And eat your vegetables!"

They proceeded to straighten Harry's sweater, pat down Ron's hair, and brush lint off of Hermione's jumper. When they'd reached for Ginny she'd promptly stepped on their feet. While they were nursing their injured toes, the four of them hopped onto the train and made their way to an empty compartment, waving out the window to Ron and Ginny's family until they were out of sight. During the train ride people popped in and out of the compartment to say 'hi', including several boys whose main purpose was to talk to Ginny. Once the boys had made it clear who they were there to see, they quickly scattered once they saw Ron and Harry's faces.

Harry was angry and jealous, wondering which hexes would make them go away the quickest. Ron was seething with anger saying, "Boys, they're only after one thing, you know."

"Oh, really," Hermione asked with wide eyes. "And what is it they're after, exactly?"

Well, uh, you know…" Ron flushed red.

Ginny leaned forward and propped her chin in her hand, "Is that what you're after, Ron?" She asked innocently.

"No! I mean, uh, that's different. You're my sister and, um…" Hermione could practically feel the heat radiating off of Ron's face. She took pity on him. "Ron, we know what you meant, but Ginny is more mature than most fully grown wizards. She can take care of herself." Ginny nodded her appreciation to Hermione and swallowed a chuckle when she heard Ron grumbling about "Girls". Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and yawned, leaning her head back against the seat, and closing her eyes.

She thought about the summer and how it had been the best one of her life. She smiled as she thought of the twin's practical jokes, Ron and Hermione's spats and how she and Harry would sit and watch them argue, betting on who they thought would win. She especially loved how happy Harry had been on his birthday and his reaction to her gift to him. She was glad he had liked it, it had taken weeks to write to every person on her list and explain her plan. Then it took days for the recipients to search for pictures, write a letter, and owl them back. She'd stayed up all night to finish it in time for the party, but it was worth it to see the look on Harry's face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny woke with a start. She felt the rumble of the train under her and knew she'd fallen asleep, although she didn't remember the seats in the compartments being so comfortable. She bolted upright when she looked and saw that what she'd been sleeping on was Harry. He had fallen asleep at some point and was now leaning against the window, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose. She smiled lovingly at him, slowly stretched her arms over her head, and saw Ron sleeping soundly in the seat across from her with his mouth slightly open. She looked towards Hermione who was wide awake with a book in her lap and smiling knowingly at Ginny, who turned scarlet. A sudden, horrifying thought occurred to Ginny, who swung her gaze to Hermione. "Please tell me Harry fell asleep before me."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide a smirk, "Um, no, he didn't."

"Oh, no. He was probably horrified!" Ginny put her head in her hands.

"I don't think he minded, Ginny." Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh. When Ginny had fallen asleep and shifted over until her head rested on Harry's shoulder, he'd looked at Ron and shrugged. Ron had fallen asleep soon after, so he didn't see the ridiculous grin Harry wore on his face until he fell asleep, as well. Hermione had promised though, so she had to play it off like it was nothing. "Just act like nothing unusual happened."

Ginny nodded and spent the rest of the ride talking with Hermione about their upcoming classes. They made a pact that if Ginny would help Hermione prep for N.E.W.T.s next year, then Hermione would help Ginny study for her O.W.L.s this year. They continued talking about their professors, who Dumbledore might have found to teach their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the classmates they were excited to see and the ones they weren't, who they predicted would end up as a couple before the end of the year, and so on. When the train was almost to Hogwarts, Hermione changed clothes and pinned her shiny prefect's badge to her robes. She prodded a still sleeping Ron, who turned to face the other way mumbling, "Five more minutes, mum."

"Ron, we've got prefect duties. We're supposed to meet the first years up front to help them." Hermione continued trying to wake Ron, succeeding only after she threatened to write his mum to tell her he'd been neglecting his position of prefect. He threw on some robes, put his badge on upside down, and allowed Hermione to pull him along the train corridor.

Ginny turned to shake Harry's shoulder. _Don't blush, you simply fell asleep and leaned on him. Treat it like it wasn't a big deal._ "Harry, we're almost there." Ginny leaned slightly closer, shaking him a bit harder, "Harry!"

Harry lurched to a sitting position, soundly knocking his and Ginny's heads together. Ginny gripped the side of her head, willing the dull ache to go away, "Ow."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny! Are you alright?" Seeing his horrified look and bright red face, Ginny started laughing. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I've been told I have a hard head" She smiled reassuringly.

Harry laughed, giving her a relieved smile. "That's a Weasley trait if I'm not mistaken." Thinking seriously, Ginny scrunched her eyebrows. "Yes...and a Potter trait...and a Granger trait now that I think about it. Come on, we're almost to school, you still need to change."

Harry put on a somewhat wrinkled set of robes, following Ginny out of the compartment. He let himself get carried along by the mass of students, getting pushed into Ginny multiple times, not that he minded. He had a mild headache from hitting his head against Ginny's, so he knew she had to have one too. _Smooth, Harry, very smooth_.

They'd made it off the train only to hear Hermione going between enthusiastic tour guide to annoyed prefect. "Hello, everyone! Just follow Hagrid over there, he'll show you the way. No, don't be nervous, he's the best there is. Ron, are you going to help or are you just going to stand there making jokes about the first years heights?" She hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Ron took control, "Alright first years, gather round. If you plan on surviving the night follow that gentleman over there," He pointed at Hagrid. "When you cross the lake, don't mind the giant squid, he doesn't eat people after six o'clock. Indigestion, you know. As for Professor Dumbledore, don't mind the fangs, they aren't as sharp as they look. Alright!" He clapped his hands together, "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Smiling at Hermione, he turned to join Harry and Ginny who were doubled over in laughter. Hermione's eyes were the widest they'd ever seen them as she set about comforting the first years who had gone very white, several trying to scramble back onto the train.

"You're in for it now, mate." Harry smiled at a beaming Ron and snorted at Ginny, who was still still laughing, tears streaming down her face. Ginny collected herself and they headed to the nearest carriage, waiting for Hermione. They didn't have to wait long. She made a beeline for Ron, prompting Harry and Ginny to take a step back.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you do that!?"

"Come on, Hermione, it was a joke!"

"We are prefects, it's our duty to _help_ the first years, not scare them out of their wits!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, they'll be fine. I'm starving, lets go get dinner." Turning away, he got into the carriage, effectively cutting off any further conversation. Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits as she climbed in after him. Harry and Ginny shared a look, they knew where this was going to lead. The carriage ride was silent except for the occasional huffs from Hermione and the answering mutters from Ron. Arriving at the steps leading to the large front doors, the group got out of the carriage, Hermione lecturing Ron all the way to the Great Hall, with Harry and Ginny walking behind them, both of them starting to get thoroughly annoyed.

The four of them took seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sitting together with Ron on one side, with Harry and Ginny on the other.

"That's not the point, Ron! How would you have felt if an older student had done that to you your when you stepped off the train?"

"Oh, for the love of—"

"Enough!" This came from Ginny, who had finally reached her limit of the fighting. The three of them stared at her in shock. "Ron, you shouldn't have terrified those first years. You are a prefect, so you're going to want their respect if you plan on having them listen to you. Hermione, what Ron did was extremely funny. The first years will be fine, and if they aren't after a silly prank like that then how are they going to handle everything else that happens here?" She crossed her arms, defying them to challenge her.

Harry gaped at her in awe, Ron simply stared at her in shock, and Hermione looked slightly contrite. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Me too," he said shaking himself out of his astonishment.

Ginny gave a short nod of her head, "So, what do you think Dumbledore's speech is going to be about this year?"

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts, "I don't know. Probably something about Voldemort."

Ron flinched slightly at the name, "Who cares what it's about, I'm starving!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How can you still be hungry? You ate two sandwiches, three chocolate frogs, and a pumpkin pasty on the train."

"Yes, and one of those sandwiches was mine," Ginny glared at him.

Ron shrugged, "What can I tell you, I'm a growing boy." Ginny snorted.

"Attention, please!" Professor Mcgonagall called from the front of the hall. All talking ceased as everyone turned their full attention on the stern looking witch. Mcgonagall was not someone to trifle with. "I will now bring in the first years," and she swept down the aisle and out the doors, returning seconds later with a large group of students. Some looked terrified while others gazed around in awe.

Stopping at the front of the hall, Professor Mcgonagall spoke, "When I call your name, please step up here," she gestured to a stool beside her. "You will sit on the stool, I will place a hat on your head, and it will decide which house you will be sorted into. Once it has decided, you will go join your house at your table." Mcgonagall stepped back slightly. There was a moment's pause, and then the wide rip at the front of the Sorting Hat opened and started to sing.

_Welcome to Hogwarts, dear students young and new_

_I am a hat that talks and sings, this much is true_

_Now listen up and listen close as I spin my tale_

_I will tell you of your houses and what they do entail_

_Godric Gryffindor was a man so fair and true_

_He thought any child with magic should learn at Hogwarts too_

_He valued courage and bravery above all_

_Encouraging all Gryffindors to stand strong and tall_

_Helga Hufflepuff was warm and kind_

_She believed showing loyalty and patience would make a student shine_

_Showing love to all creatures was her goal in the end_

_For no one would do well without the love of a friend_

_Rowena Ravenclaw was bright beyond measure_

_She thought intelligence was the greatest treasure_

_Her aim was to make Hogwarts School the best_

_So learn all you can and you shall pass the test_

_Salazar Slytherin only wanted pure-blooded wizards to attend_

_He did not want the two worlds to blend_

_Cunning and slyness in his students were what he most admired_

_He later left the school when a fight between the founders did transpire_

_My song is at its end, so pay attention while I speak_

_Each founder of these houses was special and unique_

_So listen here, my dears as I say to you one and all_

_A house united will emerge victorious, but divided it shall fall _

The Great Hall erupted in cheers as the song ended. "That was much better than last years!" Ron said, the others nodding their agreement. Professor Mcgonagall proceeded to unroll a long piece of parchment, "Alice Barkley!" The scared girl walked up to the stage, sat on the stool, and watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. After several moments the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Cheers sounded from the girl's house and she went to sit with them. And so it went for another half hour, a name was called, a hat was placed, and a house was chosen.

"Evelyn Bennet!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Rowan Lochland!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Jamie Smith!"

"Slytherin!"

"Jordan Hanover!"

"Hufflepuff!"

After the last person was placed in a house, Mcgonagall rolled up the scroll and carried the stool and Sorting Hat away. Returning, she took her seat with the other teachers and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" He smiled kindy at the hall. "I know you all are tired after your long journey, so let us eat and retire to our rooms. For now, I'll leave you with this to think about: Tiddlywinks, cattywampus, flibbertigibbet. Now, tuck in!"

Several of the first years laughed while others looked at the headmaster like he was a madman. Somewhere down the table, the group heard someone whisper, "Hey, he doesn't have fangs!", sounding rather disappointed at the discovery. Ron, Ginny, and Harry laughed loudly. Hermione's lips twitched suspiciously, but she didn't say anything. Dinner was surprisingly quiet, everyone was so exhausted all they wanted was their bed. Once everyone had finished eating, the students crowded around the doors waiting, drifting off to their rooms once they left the hall. Upon recognizing who Harry was, a few of the new students gawked at him. Harry ignored them, he was used to the stares. A couple feet in front of him a first year girl lost her footing after being bumped by the surging crowd. Harry lurched forward and caught her arm just as another first year caught the other.

The girl looked up surprised, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Evelyn, but everyone just calls me Evie. Who are you?"

"Harry. And this is Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," he gestured towards each of his friends as he said their names. They waved and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Turning to the boy who'd caught her other arm, she smiled "Thank you, too, Rowan." The young boy flushed, nodded silently, and looked at his shoes.

Evie turned back to them, "Thanks again. Night!" She hooked her arm through Rowan's and pulled him along. Harry had never seen such a delighted look on anyone's face as he saw on Rowan's.

"Young love," Ginny and Hermione sighed, making the boys roll their eyes. They continued following the last of the students out of the hall, making their way up to their common room. Saying goodnight to one another on the stairs, they went to their rooms. Harry pulled off his shoes and fell asleep before he could change into his pajamas.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry woke up before the others the next morning. He got dressed, went down to the common room and took a seat in one of the large armchairs near the fire to wait for everyone to wake up. Lots of things swirled through his mind, but the one he kept coming back to was Dumbledore's speech last night. He'd never even mentioned getting a new teacher to fill the vacant DADA position. The only year that class hadn't been an utter disaster was third year when Lupin had been teaching. Harry knew Lupin wouldn't be coming back, though, since so many people had taken issue with him being a werewolf. Whoever Dumbledore found, he hoped they at least knew what they were doing. Harry was still pondering this as people started filing down the stairs, heading to breakfast.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Hermione. See Ginny or Ron yet? I'm getting hungry."

She stifled a yawn as she sat on the couch, "Ginny said she'd be down in a couple minutes. Ron's probably still sleeping." True to her word, Ginny came down the stairs seconds later, walking over to them and plopping into the other armchair. "Morning!" She smiled.

"How are you always so cheerful in the morning?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought about this for a second, "I guess because I don't have a reason not to be." She shrugged. Harry looked at her fondly. Ginny always saw the best in people and had an optimistic view on most everything. Harry would like to have some of that in his life, but he'd had to be cautious for so long he didn't think he knew how. The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the conversation. Hermione and Ginny were staring at him and he realized that he'd been caught admiring Ginny. He turned bright red.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny obviously thought he was worried about something. Hermione on the other hand knew where his thoughts had been and smirked. "Oh, I'm sure he was just daydreaming about quidditch, like Ron does."

Harry smiled gratefully at her, "Actually, I was thinking about who our DADA teacher was going to be. Dumbledore never said last night." He hoped that sounded convincing.

"Whoever it is, I hope they're as good as Lupin," Ginny said. They continued on this line of conversation, Harry silently thanking Hermione for giving him an opening to change the topic. After several more minutes, Ginny had had enough waiting for Ron to come down on his own, so she went up to the dorm to get him, leaving Harry and Hermione on their own.

"Harry if you don't want Ginny to know how you feel you're going to have to try to hide it better," She said quietly, aware that there were other people in the room.

"I know!" He groaned. "I can't help it. Just when I'm not thinking about her, she does or says something and then I end up acting like a great prat."

"Maybe you should just tell—," Hermione didn't get to finish her thought, since at that moment Ron was being dragged down the dormitory stairs by Ginny, who had a firm grip on his ear.

"Ow! Ginny lemme go! I told you I was coming."

"Had you not fallen asleep again after saying that, I would've believed you. We've been waiting for you so we could go down to breakfast together."

"Let. Me. Go!" Ron finally wriggled out of her grasp, rubbing his ear and sending a glare to the group of students who had been watching them and laughing. Hermione was biting her lip to keep from giggling, while Harry was laughing loudly at Ron.

"Come on, let's go eat," Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder reassuringly.

"Right nasty temper, that one," Ron grumbled.

The group walked to the Great Hall, discussing quidditch, classes, and Hogsmeade trips. Waiting for Ron had made them a few minutes late, so most everyone was already there. Ginny led the way down the aisle, having spotted available seats at the far end of the Gryffindor table. As they were walking, Harry noticed several people turn their heads to watch them pass. They sat down and started putting food on their plates, Ron piling as much as he could onto his. Every now and then someone would turn to look at them, a slight grin on their face as they turned away.

"Why do people keep looking at us?" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

Ron stopped stuffing his mouth. "Maybe they're just trying to get a look at you," he said, continuing to push more bacon onto his plate.

"Harry, I don't think it's you they're looking at," Hermione sent a pointed look at Ginny.

"What? Me? What did I do?"

"Ginny did you notice that the only people looking over here are boys?"

Harry's head whipped around to survey they room. Sure enough, the only people looking over were boys, their eyes shining with admiration...for Ginny! _How dare they gawk at her! My Ginny!,_ Harry thought angrily. He felt an ocean of jealousy rush through him and it was all he could do not to stand and hex every guy looking at her. He wanted to wrap an arm around her shoulders, letting everyone know that she was his, but he couldn't, because she wasn't his. Blood was rushing in his ears and his temples were pounding.

"They better stop staring if they know what's good for 'em," Ron looked ready to kill. It was a well-known fact that he was highly protective of his younger sister, though it didn't appear that anyone cared too much at the moment.

"How do you know they're looking at me?" Ginny asked, blushing. "They could be looking at you."

"Trust me, Ginny," Hermione said dryly. "They aren't looking at me." Ron gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything.

Ginny shook her head, "I still don't think they're looking at me."

"Think what you want, but boys have been admiring you since your third year. You just haven't noticed," Hermione told her.

Ginny laughed, "Right. Come on, let's get to class."

They stood and left the table, Ron cramming one last roasted potato into his mouth as he got up. The girls chatted about what they should do that night, since everyone had been too exhausted the night before to celebrate returning to Hogwarts. Harry, however, was focusing all of his energy into staring straight ahead as they walked. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw one more guy watch Ginny with that look on their face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron watched Hermione as she got out her cauldron and ingredients from her bag. He loved the way she'd brush her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back into place again. Ron had purposefully set his things up as fast as he could so that he could look at Hermione without her noticing. She continued to put things on the table that the three of them shared, then proceeded to write down the notes Snape had put on the board.

Ron knew he should be paying attention to what he was doing. He was in Potions with his two least favorite people, Snape and Malfoy. Making mistakes in Snape's class made your life more miserable than spending a day walking in wet shoes. Ron couldn't concentrate, though. He kept remembering what Hermione had said at breakfast, "_Trust me, Ginny, they aren't looking at me."_ _What had she meant by that? Surely she couldn't think she wasn't pretty._ With her curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, creamy white skin, and slim figure, Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ron, do you need help?"

"Ron's eyes snapped back into focus at her voice as he blushed. He'd been staring at Hermione and she'd noticed. _Think, Ron, think!_ "Uh, yeah. I can't seem to be able to cut this Snakeskull bulb the right way." _Good, that was good, she shouldn't suspect anything now._

"Oh, it's simple. Just do this." Hermione stepped beside him, grabbing his hands with her own, making his eyes go wide with surprise. "You just hold the Snakeskull in your left hand so that the flat side is on the table. Then you use your knife with the other hand to cut it. The trick is to cut with the side of the knife that's closest to you first, then roll the knife forward. You cut like you normally would, but from back to front. Like this," She gently guided his hands through the motions, slicing paper thin layers off the bulb. "See?"

"Mmm-hmm," but Ron wasn't paying attention. How could he when Hermione's small hands were holding his much bigger ones, her perfume drifting up to tickle his nose.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley what are you doing?" The cold voice to Ron's right told him public humiliation was coming. Ron saw the class watching them, looks of annoyance at Snape on the faces of the Gryffindors and enjoyment at the situation on the Slytherin's.

"I couldn't get the hang of cutting the Snakeskull, so Hermione offered to help."

"I'm sure she did," sneered Malfoy, earning laughs from his friends.

"Easy, Draco," Snape said silkily. "Miss Weasley, your boyfriend might actually get something through that thick skull of his if you didn't flirt with him during my class." Hermione let out a small gasp.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, it won't happen again." Hermione spoke evenly, trying not to give Snape the opportunity to give her detention for speaking disrespectfully.

"See that it doesn't," Snape swept away with a swish of robes.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, but he kept his eyes on his work, his lips pulled into a frown. _What did I do?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ron!" Hermione called to his back. He'd been walking just ahead of them since they got out of Potions, not slowing down to allow the other two to catch up to him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll say something at lunch," Harry was just as lost as she was.

They followed Ron through the crowd of students heading to the Great Hall, stopping just inside the doors and scanning their table for the shock of red hair. They finally found him sitting with Ginny, who was talking to a boy from her year. Hermione chanced a look at Harry and saw anger and frustration sweep over him. She felt awful for him. He'd been so upset this morning when he got his first look at just how popular Ginny was with the boys at their school. The anger had followed him to Potions, making him cut his ingredients so forcefully, Hermione feared he'd lose a finger. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him down the table, pushing him into a seat next to Ginny and sitting across from Ron.

She narrowed her eyes, "Ron, I'd like to know what I did to make you so mad."

"I could've handled Snape, but you just butted in, like always."

Hermione felt her eyes burn, "I was trying to help you not get detention. But, if that's how you feel about it, I'll leave you alone." She left the table, dashing her hand across her face to wipe away the tears.

"You know, Ron, sometimes you can be a real git," Ginny left them to follow Hermione.

Harry watched Ron's face cloud over. "Want to tell me why you're really upset?"

"I wanted to defend her and she wouldn't even let me do that," he mumbled to his plate.

"Why do you want to defend her so badly?" Harry pressed.

"It doesn't matter. Think she'll ever talk to me again?"

"Yes, but you're going to need a really good apology," he grinned

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron spotted Hermione standing with a girl from Ravenclaw as he and Harry made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Her face was a little red and he knew she'd been crying. The girl next to her put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't be upset, Hermione. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Ron came up to her, "Mione?" She stiffened, ignoring him. He tried several more times during class as Hagrid tried to teach them about Bristleguts, always receiving the same response from her. _Harry said to make it a good apology. How do I do that?_ He thought about this as he watched Hagrid teach, and idea popping into his head. _Please let this work._

"Um, Professor Hagrid, can I talk to you for a minute?" The class looked at Ron in shock.

"Sure, Ron." He waved him forward with one massive hand. Ron stepped up to Hagrid, spoke quietly to him, and waited as Hagrid thought about what he'd asked.

"Oh, alrigh'. Make it quick, tho'," he smiled.

Ron took a deep breath, turned to face the rest of the class, and spoke. "I, Ronald Weasley, acted like a right foul git to Hermione Granger. Will you accept my apology?" Ron had gone as red as his hair by the end of his speech.

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging open. The class was either grinning or chuckling at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted Hermione to forgive him. She snapped her mouth shut, her face slowly breaking into a wide smile. She nodded her acceptance, the class breaking into applause. Ron smiled, thanked Hagrid, and moved to stand between her and Harry.

Hagrid blew his nose into a giant hankie, "Tha' was jus' beau'iful!" Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Hagrid continued to teach them about Bristleguts. Ron didn't hear him, though. He was too focused on the fact that Hermione had forgiven him and that she'd hooked her arm through his, keeping it there for the rest of class.


	11. Chapter 10

"He did what!" Ginny's shriek drew the attention of the whole common room. Harry had gone to find her immediately after the last class of the day had ended to tell her what Ron had done during Care of Magical Creatures.

"Sshhh!" Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth and peeked around the common room. "Nothing to see here, just listening to a very interesting story." Most people just shrugged and returned to whatever they'd been doing, but the few people who knew the group of friends better than that knew which story Ginny was being told. After all, several of them had been there during Ron's grand apology.

"This is great, Harry!" she told him excitedly. "We should use this as a way to throw hints at them tonight, it's the perfect excuse to talk to them about their feelings for each other."

"Okay, that's a good idea. I almost got Ron to admit he fancies her at lunch, but he stopped."

"I wonder why," she drew her eyebrows together, thinking.

"It's hard to tell someone that you like them when you don't think they'll like you back," Harry had a sad expression on his face.

Ginny mind raced with questions, but her throat was so tight she couldn't speak. _Why does Harry look so upset? How does he know what Ron feels? Is he in love with someone?_ Ginny was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost missed it when Harry spoke again.

"I'm guessing that's how it feels, anyway" Harry seemed nervous now, like he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Right, well, we're going to have to keep gently nudging them together. If that doesn't work we'll have to go a little more drastic." Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't argue. Being a part of this plan gave him alone time with Ginny, and he'd take whatever he could get, even if it meant getting killed by Ron or Hermione if they ever found out.

"How much more drastic?"

She thought for a second before saying, "Ron is extremely jealous towards Hermione, especially when she talks about Krum. We'll just ask Hermione how he's doing or you could ask her to tell him you said 'hi' next time she writes to him."

"I don't know Ginny, that could cause a really bad fight, and they're impossible to deal with when they argue."

"That's the point. They always feel awful when they fight, which makes them want to make up. Maybe adding in a little jealousy would help things along."

"Alright, it's worth a shot, I suppose," He sighed.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling this could work." He gave a wry smile at her words. Their plan decided, they spent the next hour talking about their first quidditch practice, which was in a week. They were using his birthday gift from Ron and Hermione to try out different plays, Ginny sneaking glances at him when he wasn't looking. He was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen with his messy pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. She loved everything about him. The way he'd run a hand through his hair trying to make it lay flat. How he'd do anything for his friends. That he tried to handle things on his own, so he could spare everyone else.

"You guys ready to go down to dinner?" Ron's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah," Harry got up, holding a hand out for Ginny so he could pull her to her feet. They waited for Hermione to get back from the library, then went down to the Great Hall, sitting at their usual spots.

"Who's that?" Ron nodded towards the professors' table. They all turned to look. Sitting to Professor Dumbledore's left was a tall, wiry man who looked to be in his fifties. He had salt and pepper colored hair that just reached the tops of his ears and he had a pleasant expression on his face as he talked with Professor Sprout.

"You think he could be our new dark arts teacher?" Ginny asked.

The group's eyes lit up at the prospect of finally having a new teacher. They silently will Dumbledore to stand up and give his speech announcing who their guest was. They waited fifteen minutes for their unspoken pleas to be answered.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore motioned for the man beside him to stand. "I have a brief announcement to make before we enjoy our delicious meal. I would like to introduce Professor Godfrey Bovin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A cheer rose up from the hall.

"Defense classes will begin next week, at which time you will learn as much about Professor Bovin as he wishes to tell you. Now," Dumbledore clapped his hands, making the tables fill with food.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione gushed, obviously enjoying the idea of more homework. The others nodded their agreement, they all had a good feeling about this one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Ron, we're going to be late!" Hermione pulled on Ron's arm. The week had passed too slowly at Hogwarts, everyone was waiting for their first DADA class. Ron was walking too slowly for Hermione's tastes, and she dragged him and Harry down the halls to class. They arrived with ten minutes to spare, Hermione forcing them to take seats at the very front of the room. Ron watched with an amused grin as Hermione took out parchment, a quill in her hand, ready to take notes. Harry just shook his head and smiled. The class began to fill with talking students, everyone eager to start.

A sudden hush fell over the class as Professor Bovin came into the room and walked to the front, turning to face the students. "Good afternoon, class," he smiled kindly. "I, as you know, am Professor Bovin. I will learn your names as we go, I promise. We will cover a wide range of topics this year and we will seldom be taking notes." There were excited whispers amongst the students at this statement.

"Each class will also be slightly different. Everyone from fifth year to seventh year will begin at the same level. After several weeks, I will form another class that will be filled with the more advanced students from those years. Everyone will have the opportunity to join as soon as I have deemed them ready. Sound fair?" The class nodded excitedly. "Very good. Today's class will be very simple. I am going to give you a handful of spells to research. Now, I don't need you to look up the history of the spell, who created it, or anything like that. I want you to learn what the spell does, different situations you can use it in, and the emotion you need in order to do the spell." He waved his wand and dozens of scrolls of parchment flew across the room, one landing in front of each student. "Class dismissed."

"This seems easy enough," Ron scanned the list of spells they'd been given as they left the class.

"Come on, if we go to the library now we can finish before dinner," Hermione grabbed their arms and steered them in the direction of the library. The boys rolled their eyes, it'd be easier to just go and get it over with than to protest. Nothing got in the way of Hermione and the library.

They got there a few minutes later, found a table, and sat down to go over the spells. "Have either of you ever heard of any of these? Harry gestured to the list of five spells. Ron shook his head, Hermione nodded her.

"Of course you have," Ron scoffed.

Hermione ignored him and started pulling books from the shelves. She scanned through the book until she found the first spell on the list, "Arcere armum is a shielding spell," she read.

"Protego is a shield charm, what's so special about this one?" Ron asked her.

"Protego makes whatever the person casts on you rebound back onto them. This says that arcere armum creates an invisible shield in front of you that simply blocks. It doesn't cause the other person's spell to rebound, it just protects you from getting hit."

Hermione handed a heavy book to Ron and one to Harry, telling them to go through them to find what they could about the other spells.

"I found one of them," Harry showed them his book. "Elementum. It allows you to control the four elements, but only one at a time. Controlling earth would be 'elementum telluris', air is 'elementum aeris', fire would be 'elementum incendo', and water would be 'elementum nympha'. It says you don't make the elements appear, it lets you control the elements that are already around you."

And so it went for the next hour, the three would look through the books, find one of the spells, and answer the questions Professor Bovin set them. They finished much earlier than they thought they would, so they went back to the common room to wait until dinner. Harry said the password to the Fat Lady's portrait, "Hippogriff." Her painting swung forward, allowing the three of them to climb through the opening.

"I thought Ginny and Dean had broken up," Ron had a disgruntled look on his face. Harry's head snapped around, his gaze scanning the room until it landed on Ginny and Dean sitting at a table in the corner of the common room and laughing. _What is he doing with her? Are they back together?_ Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had to find out.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Harry said as casually as he could.

"I can't do that, you know how bad her temper is," Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione you ask her."

Hermione hesitated, but one look at the distraught expression on Harry's face convinced her otherwise. "Oh, alright. Just don't watch us or she'll figure it out." Both boys faced the other way.

"Hey, Ginny. Dean." She greeted them both.

"Hi, Hermione. What's up?" Ginny looked at her.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go down to dinner together. Dean, you're welcome to join us, too. I didn't know you two had gotten back together." Hermione tilted her head questioningly.

"Oh, no, we're not," Ginny laughed. "We were just working on the homework for Professor Bovin."

"Besides," Dean added, ducking his head, "I'm sort of talking to someone else now."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Parvati," Dean mumbled, blushing a little.

"If he ever plucked up the courage to ask her out, I'm sure she'd say yes." Ginny smirked at him.

"I will," he sighed. "Eventually. You won't say anything, will you, Hermione?"

"Don't worry," Ginny smiled. "Hermione can keep a secret. I'll just finish up this homework real quick and join you guys in a minute."

"Okay. See you later Dean," through him a friendly wink, making him laugh.

"So, is she seeing him again?" Ron demanded as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, she's not. They're just friends."

"Seem awful comfy for 'friends'," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but saw a somewhat relieved look cross Harry's face. She smiled to herself. Even if Dean hadn't asked her not to say anything about him liking someone else, she wouldn't have. It'd do Harry some good to think he had a little competition.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two weeks later, Harry scheduled the first quidditch practice of the season for a Saturday. The first part of the day would be used to find the four new team members they needed. Harry had posted the tryout date on the bulletin board in the common room the week before. He was walking to the quidditch field after breakfast with Ron, now, to get things set up. They carried the large trunk that held the quaffle, beaters, and snitch between them.

"What do you think the odds are of us finding two beaters as good as Fred and George and two chasers as good as Angelina and Alicia?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we need at least a decent team if we want to make it to the finals."

They got to the field, setting everything up as people started arriving to tryout. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw that Ginny was there to tryout, as well. He pulled his thoughts from her, waiting until everyone was there.

"Okay, so we're doing tryouts for two beaters and two chasers. After the decision's been made, I want the team to practice for the rest of the afternoon. Now, everyone who's trying out for beater form a group over here and chasers over there." He pointed to two spots on the field.

"Let's do beaters first. Ron, Katie, and I will act as the chasers. First up is Carl Hopkins and Michael Stewart!" The two seventh year boys stepped forward, mounted their brooms, and rose into the air. Harry, Ron, and Katie followed suit. They passed the quaffle between them, dodging the bludgers that Carl and Michael sent their way. Harry was quite impressed with Carl's abilities as a beater.

"Next up is Seamus Finnigan and Cormac McLaggen!" Harry watched as Seamus got into position while Cormac swaggered onto the field, throwing a flirty wink at Ginny as he passed her, making Harry's blood boil. He prayed he would be awful. By the end of the play, Harry got his wish, as Cormac was a terrible beater. Harry smiled as satisfaction filled him.

They continued sifting through the beaters until it was time for the chasers to tryout. Harry called two people at a time, one to tryout and one to wait until it was their turn. "Dean Thomas and Fay Dunbar!" This time, Ron took up his normal position as keeper, with Katie and Harry playing as opposing chasers who would try to get the quaffle away. Dean was a fairly good chaser, but Fay's lighter build made her much faster.

"Colin Creevey and Drew O'Connor!" Neither of these two were bad, but they weren't great either. After ten more tryouts, there was only one person left, "Ginny Weasley!" Ginny walked onto the field with a determined look. She swung a leg over her broom, rose into the air, and waited for Harry to give the signal for the play to start. Harry forced his heart to slow down, gave a nod indicating they were starting, and went to catch the quaffle as Katie threw it to him...but it was gone. Harry looked around, trying to see where it had gone, but cheers from the crowd below made him turn towards the goalposts.

Ginny was flying like a rocket towards Ron, who looked nervous at how fast his sister was flying at him. Ron went to dive out of her way when she swerved just six inches away from him, scoring a goal through the hoop to his right. Harry's mouth dropped open, seeing the same look on Katie's face.

"Blimey, I didn't even see her!" Katie said.

"Let's go again, Ginny!"

She circled around to where she'd begun, waiting for Harry's signal. He nodded, tossing the quaffle to Katie who took off. Harry sped in front of her to catch the quaffle as she tossed it to him, but the sudden appearance of a red blur caught him off guard. Ginny had shot straight up from underneath him and Katie, coming between the two of them to grab the quaffle. She raced to the goalposts towards Ron, who was ready this time. Ginny flew up over his head and circled him once, scoring a goal as he looked up to find her. This was the cycle for the next ten minutes: Harry and Katie would run increasingly difficult plays, Ginny would get the quaffle, get past Ron, and score every time. She didn't miss once.

Harry motioned for everyone to land. They all dismounted and walked back towards the waiting crowd, everyone staring at Ginny. The expressions ranged from admiration to awe. Harry forced himself to stop staring at her. "Okay, we're going to go talk and we'll be back with our decisions."

Harry led Ron and Katie away from the group, "For beaters I liked Carl and Seamus. What about you guys?"

"I thought they were both good. I didn't know Seamus could hit so hard," Ron rubbed his arm where one of Seamus' bludgers had just barely hit him.

"Seamus was good, and Carl is a good guy. I think he'd be a good team member," Katie said.

"Alright, so Seamus and Carl are our new beaters. What about the chasers?"

"You're joking, right?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "We've got to take Ginny, she's one of the best quidditch players I've ever seen!"

Harry nodded, "Ron, why didn't you tell us that Ginny was that good?"

"I didn't know," Ron turned slightly red.

"Who do you guys think we should take for the second chaser position?"

"Definitely not that McLaggen guy, he's an arse," Katie said wrinkling her nose. Harry felt immense relief knowing he wouldn't be on the team or anywhere near Ginny.

"I liked Dunbar, she was really good," Ron put in. Harry and Katie agreed and they all picked alternates in case any of the team members couldn't play. They went back to the group, announcing their decisions.

"For the positions of the two beaters, we've chosen Carl Hopkins and Seamus Finnigan!" The two boys whooped, receiving slaps on the back from their friends.

"And, for the positions of the two chasers, we've chosen Fay Dunbar and Ginny Weasley!" Both girls were congratulated by the other students.

"The alternate for the beaters will be Michael Stewart and the alternate for the chasers will be Dean Thomas!" Seeing Ginny give a friendly hug to Dean for being the alternate made Harry want to take back his decision, but he tamped down the urge to do it.

"Thank you for coming to try out. I'd like the new team members to stay so that we can start practice."

As the students wandered back to the castle, Harry started to go over the basic plays he wanted to run through before they had to go to dinner. They practiced for two more hours, running through every maneuver they could. Katie had a near miss with Carl's bat, Seamus spent the better part of thirty minutes trying to catch a rogue bludger, and Ron's face was steadily turning redder as he tried and failed to block Ginny. By the end of practice everyone was sweaty and dirty, but thrilled. They'd done a fantastic job and they knew it.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, where'd you learn to play like that!?" Ron was disgruntled about being beat by his younger sister, but impressed nonetheless.

Ginny smiled, "I was never allowed to play with you guys at home when we were younger, so when no one was paying attention I'd take each of your brooms out to practice." Ron's mouth fell open as Ginny laughed and headed back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 11

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, would you please stay behind?" Professor Bovin asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances while Hermione looked anxious. The only time they were ever asked to stay behind by a teacher was when they were in trouble, but none of them could think of anything they'd done.

"Please, don't look so nervous," Professor Bovin smiled. "I simply wanted to talk to you about my advanced defense against the dark arts class. I've been watching the three of you over the past few weeks and I'm very impressed with you. I'd like to extend an invitation to the advanced class to you."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at one another, smiled, and nodded their heads. "Very good, the first meeting will be on October 31st at four o'clock."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded their thanks and followed Hermione from the room.

"I can't believe he chose me," Ron said in disbelief.

"Why not, Ron, you're very good when you put the effort in," Hermione smiled.

"I don't know, I don't want to make a fool of myself in the class," he mumbled, looking down.

Hermione's heart melted at the sad look on his face, "I can help you practice, if you'd like."

"You would?" Ron's face lit up.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Let's go to the first class, see what Professor Bovin plans on teaching us, and then we can practice that.

"Okay. Thanks, Hermione." The two smiled at each other. Harry smirked when their grins lasted longer than usual. He schooled his features into an indifferent look, clearing his throat. They jumped, blushing a little.

"She's right, Ron. You'll be great!" They walked to their next class, talking about what Professor Bovin might teach them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We're going to be late! Move faster!" Hermione was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. It was the first day of the advanced dark arts class and while Ron and Harry were very much looking forward to it, no one could compete with Hermione's eagerness for a new class.

"Getting here fifteen minutes before the class starts doesn't make us late," Ron retorted, making Harry smile. They walked through the doors to Professor Bovin's classroom to find that they were indeed the first ones there.

"See," Ron smirked.

Hermione huffed at him and opened her mouth to retort. "Ah, good evening! It's good to see such enthusiasm in my students." Professor Bovin had come out of the office that was attached to the classroom.

"Yes, we're very excited to be here, sir." Hermione smiled, giving Ron a smug look. Harry laughed and the three took seats. They listened to Hermione theorize about the class as more students filtered in. Harry looked around, recognizing a lot of the faces. There was Katie Bell and Carl Hopkins from Gryffindor, Roger Davies and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

Harry saw Ron's fists clench at the arrival of Malfoy and Zabini, but Hermione put a hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Please, Ron, don't let him get to you," She pleaded with her eyes. Ron's lips thinned into a tight line, but he nodded his head. Harry noticed that Hermione didn't take her hand off his arm.

Professor Bovin took note of everyone who'd come, checking names off a long list he had. "It seems everyone is here, except for—Ah, there she is! Come in, come in!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late professor, I lost track of the time." Harry's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. _Ginny! What is she doing here?_

Hermione beamed, waving her over to stand with them. Ginny scooted in to sit between her and Harry. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged, "Professor Bovin invited me after class yesterday."

Bovin motioned for them to stand and waved his wand, making the desks and chairs shoot to the far side of the room. The class formed a large circle with Professor Bovin in the center. "I have invited you all here today, because in the past weeks each of you has demonstrated abilities that are highly advanced. My hope is that, through this class, you will develop more skill with which to harness your powers to the very best of your capabilities. The magic you will learn here is not to be used against another student, or you will be removed from this class immediately. Is that understood?" The class nodded seriously.

"Very good. Tonight we will be going through the basics. I know this won't be much fun for you, but I can assure you that it is very important for me. Now, please partner up and practice these three spells," He waved his wand again, making a piece of chalk write out the spells on the board. "You may begin."

Ron had quickly asked Hermione to be his partner, fearing retribution from Ginny for all the times he'd made her angry if he was paired with her. Harry turned to her, "Gin, want to be my partner?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and Harry realized he'd just called her 'Gin'. Everyone else called her Ginny. Before he could stutter out an apology, Ginny smiled, "Sure, Harry."

They walked a couple feet away and stood facing each other. "You can go first if you'd like," Ginny said. Harry nodded, but hesitated. _What if I don't concentrate enough and I hurt her?_

Ginny seemed to sense his worry. "Harry, I grew up with six older brothers, you won't hurt me," She laughed.

Smiling slightly at her reassurance, he raised his wand "Expelliarmus!" Ginny gasped as her wand flew into the air, clutching her hand. Harry ran to her side, "Ginny are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I—," he stopped when he saw her laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you should've seen your face!"

Harry sighed with relief when he saw that she was alright, but put on a mock angry expression, "That's not funny, I thought you were hurt."

"Don't be angry, I just wanted to show you that it takes more than a little spell to hurt me. Now you don't need to be worried when we practice." She smiled, making Harry grin in spite of himself.

"Fine, but don't do that again." She nodded, her eyes sparkling. He handed her her wand and they returned to their positions, this time it was Ginny's turn. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand launched into the air, landing neatly in Ginny's palm. She returned it to him and they continued to practice. Professor Bovin conjured overstuffed cushions for them to use when they practiced Petrificus Totalus and Stupefy. At six o'clock, Professor Bovin thanked them and sent them on their way to dinner, promising to let them know when the next meeting would be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ron, will you stop acting like a child?" Ron ignored Hermione, continuing to put butter on his bread. This had been going on since they'd arrived at the Great Hall twenty minutes before from Professor Bovin's class.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry as she turned to face her brother, "Ron, stop being a prat. The whole point of the class is to learn and practice. Just because Hermione stunned you right away and you didn't doesn't mean anything." Ron still had an annoyed look on his face.

"If you don't stop, I won't help you practice the spells...or help you with your homework ever again." The last part of Hermione's threat caught Ron's attention, "Fine."

"So are you guys ready for your first game?" Hermione redirected the conversation. The first quidditch game of the season was in two days, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

"It's going to be great, we've got a really good team!" Harry couldn't wait, quidditch was the best game in the world to him, and it always made him feel good to know that he had a knack for something. Growing up with the Dursleys, he didn't get the chance to find out if he was good at anything.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Ginny was excited for her first game. It would feel good to be able to ride a broom again, especially one that she hadn't snuck out of the garden shed.

"Yeah, it's going to be...great." Ron looked down at his plate. He always got nervous before a match, he didn't fancy public humiliation.

"You're going to be just fine, Ron," Hermione smiled sweetly, covering Ron's hand with her own. This brightened Ron's mood considerably and he happily talked about quidditch for the rest of dinner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saturday morning Ginny got up early, dressed in her quidditch robes, and went down to the common room. It was too early for breakfast, so she pulled an armchair closer to the fire, getting comfortable. Ginny felt highly anxious for today, but it wasn't about the match. No, she knew what had her so nervous...Cho Chang.

Cho was the seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, but it was Harry's reaction to her that was setting Ginny on edge. Harry had liked Cho, even going on a date with her the year before. _What if he sees her again and realizes he still likes her?_ Cho made Ginny feel like she was second best, mainly because she'd had Harry, but she also made Ginny feel slightly uneasy. Cho was a highly emotional person, but she also gave Ginny the feeling that she was manipulative, as well.

_It's probably just jealousy,_ Ginny sighed, staring into the fire.

"Hey, Ginny, you ready?" Ron's voice called from behind her, making her jump. She turned to see Harry and Ron in their game robes walking down the dormitory steps, Hermione following behind them.

Ginny shook herself from her thoughts and followed them to the Great Hall where they ate breakfast. When they were done, Hermione walked with them to quidditch field, "Good luck, you guys will do wonderfully!" Giving Ginny a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek to Harry and Ron, she walked away to find a seat in the stands, leaving a very red Ron behind her.

The rest of the team arrived, prompting Harry to give the customary pre-game speech. Harry wasn't much for giving speeches, so he opted for a shortened pep talk, "I know that some of you might be nervous with this being your first game, but if everyone plays like they did during practice, we won't have any trouble beating Ravenclaw. Let's go." The team walked onto the field to deafening cheers. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were dressed in their house colors, waving banners, and chanting their team's name. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin students were free to cheer for whoever they wanted, but it was a known fact that Slytherin would support any team that was going against Gryffindor.

Harry, as captain, walked slightly in front of the rest of the team, meeting the Ravenclaw team captain, Roger Davies, in the center of the field. The two shook hands and listened to Madame Hooch give her speech on playing a "nice, clean game".

Harry felt someone staring at him. He turned his head to find Cho Chang, the seeker for Ravenclaw, watching him with a small smile on her face. He jerked his head away, caught Ginny's curious look, and smiled at her. Her returning grin made his heart beat faster. Turning his head slightly to see if Cho was still looking at him, he was surprised to find that she was now glaring furiously at Ginny. He would have thought more about this, but Madame Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the start of the game. Harry shook his head to clear it, straddled his broom, and launched himself into the air with the rest of his team.

Harry circled high above the field, watching for the snitch. Ron positioned himself in front of the center goalpost, Carl and Seamus were circling their team members, bats in hand and ready to fight off the bludgers, and Katie, Ginny, and Fay were racing towards the Ravenclaw goals, Fay holding tightly onto the quaffle. Ginny and Katie flew straight at two of the Ravenclaw chasers, distracting them long enough for Fay to fly ahead of the third and score.

"And they score! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Shouted a boy Harry didn't recognize, but who was obviously taking over the role of commentator since Lee Jordan had graduated.

The Gryffindor side of the stands roared with applause. Harry watched as one Ravenclaw chaser threw the quaffle to another, shock written on both of their faces as Ginny shot up from beneath them, grabbing the quaffle and shooting in the other direction. Harry laughed, it was the same trick she'd done during her tryout.

"And Ginny Weasley grabs the quaffle right from under the Ravenclaw's noses! She narrowly dodges Roger Davies...she's heading straight for the Ravenclaw keeper, Isaac Alexanders...she shoots...she scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" The crowd cheered below them.

"For those of you who don't know, Ginny Weasley is one of the newest members of the Gryffindor team. Right smart girl with a nasty temper if you—"

"James! Focus on the game, if you please!" Harry heard the familiar rebuke from McGonagall and smiled. Looks like they had another Lee Jordan amongst them.

Harry flew in circles, looking for the glint of gold that was the snitch. He saw Cho searching for it as well, which gave him some relief to know she hadn't seen it either.

"And that's 10 points to Ravenclaw!" Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ron's angry face as a Ravenclaw chaser flew away from him.

"Davies has the quaffle, he dodges Bell, he shoots...and he's intercepted by Dunbar! Right pretty girl, that Dunbar. Lovely brown hair and—"

"Mr. James!"

"Right, sorry professor. Dunbar has the quaffle, she passes it to Bell, Bell throws it to Weasley, Weasley heads for the goals...10 points to Gryffindor!"

Thirty minutes later everyone was on edge. Seamus had been hit in the arm by a Ravenclaw bludger, Katie had nearly been knocked off her broom by one of their chasers, and Ron's face was grower darker with every score from the other team. After letting three goals past him in a row, Ginny had flown over to hover just beside him. She spoke quietly to him, drawing curious looks from members of both teams. By the time she flew away from him, Ron had a renewed determination in his eyes.

Harry didn't have time to think about it, though. The score was now tied 80 to 80, and if Cho got the snitch before he did, it'd be all over with. Scanning the area around the field, Harry caught a quick flash of gold. It was so fleeting it might've been the sun reflecting off someone's binoculars in the stands. Harry wasn't taking any chances. He sped off in the direction he'd seen the glint in, alerting Cho to the possible sighting of the snitch.

Harry continued forward, sweeping his gaze from side to side. _There!_ Harry smiled to himself and raced towards the fluttering snitch. "What's this? It looks like Potter's seen the snitch! He's speeding up...he's leaning forward…"

Harry was just about to reach for the snitch when he felt his broom get jostled. He looked over his shoulder to see Cho pulling her broom away from him and pushing forward until their brooms were level.

"And Potter loses the snitch! Got knocked off course by that dirty little—!"

"Mr. James, so help me, if you say one more word!"

"Sorry, professor, just calling it like I see it!"

Harry put more distance between him and Cho, looking around until he saw the snitch hovering just above the Ravenclaw keeper's left ear. He hugged himself tighter to his broom, leaning into the wind to pick up speed, leaving Cho far behind him. "Come on, come on," he muttered to his Firebolt. Isaac Alexanders' eyes grew bigger as he saw that Harry wasn't slowing down, but was continuing to fly straight for him. He ducked out of the way just as Harry flew straight through the center goalpost, emerging on the other side with a struggling snitch clutched in his hand.

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The cry that rose from the stands was deafening as Harry descended to the field below. He'd just put both feet on the grass when he was tackled by his six team members. They were quickly surrounded by dozens of Gryffindors who clapped them all on the back and told them to make sure they were in the common room right after dinner to celebrate. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a beaming Ginny, "So, ready to beat Slytherin?" Harry laughed and walked back to the castle with his team, the crowd around them screaming victory.


	13. Chapter 12

The rest of the weekend had been spent celebrating Gryffindor's win, but as it was now Monday morning the talk had been turned to the next match in four weeks. There had been some conflict with a couple of the house's schedules, causing the order of the quidditch games to be rearranged. Where, usually, the Gryffindors wouldn't play another match until sometime in March, they were now to play against Slytherin in early December. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were discussing this odd turn of events at breakfast when a rather old barn owl flew into the Great Hall, lost control, and landed with a resounding splat into Harry's food, covering him in cereal.

Ron burst out laughing, Hermione lifted the owl up out of Harry's bowl, removing the letter tied to it's leg, and Ginny attempted to help Harry clean up. "Errol, look at the mess you've made!" Ginny said to the owl in Hermione's arms, but she wasn't truly mad at him. Errol was a very sweet owl even if he was clumsy most of the time.

"Why'd he bring me a letter?" Harry asked, wiping his glasses on his robes.

"He didn't," Hermione read the address on the letter, "it's for Ginny."

Ginny laughed, "Could you dry it off while I help Harry?"

Harry felt his breathing turn shallow as Ginny grabbed his chin, turning him to face her as she used a napkin to wipe the milk off his face. Her brow was slightly wrinkled and her eyes were focused on getting Harry's face cleaned, allowing Harry free reign to stare at her beautiful face. All too soon, Ginny finished and placed the napkin on the table, reaching for the now dry letter in Hermione's hand.

"It's from Fred and George."

"Oh, no," Ron looked nervous.

"What's wrong with that? Maybe they just missed you." Hermione was very confused by her two friend's behavior.

"Well, you see, whenever Fred and George write to us it usually means they need help with something to do with their work," Ginny explained.

"They probably want us to test a new product, and with my luck it'll make me lose all my hair and turn my freckles bright blue," Ron put his head in his hands. Hermione snorted, but clamped a hand over her mouth at Ron's glare.

"What else does it say?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't give any details, it just asks if we can talk to them later tonight. They're going to use the common room fireplace around eight."

"This can't be good," Ron said as he dropped his head onto the table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After reading the letter that morning, Ginny had resigned herself to her fate while Ron had become jumpy for the rest of the day. Ginny knew that no matter what Fred and George asked them to do, she'd agree. They were her brothers, after all, and she loved them...no matter how insane they were.

Ginny _was_ about to lose her temper, though, just not with the twins. "Ron, I swear, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to stun you!"

"You wouldn't dare," He shot back.

Everyone in the common room knew this was the wrong thing to say. Ginny slowly stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and raised her wand, causing several people to run out of the room or up to their dormitory. Harry stepped back out of Ginny's way, while Hermione tried to make peace between the two. As Ginny's wand became level with Ron's head, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Ronald Weasley, put me down!" Hermione screeched.

"You wouldn't stun me knowing that I'd drop Hermione, would you?" Ron challenged.

Ginny pursed her lips, but lowered her wand, "You're lucky that I like Hermione."

"Yes, well," came Hermione's diplomatic voice, "will you please put me down now!"

Ron blushed bright red, remembering that he was holding Hermione in his arms. "Right, sorry," he mumbled as he placed her back on her feet. Hermione acted a little put out, but Ginny could tell she was secretly pleased about it. Ginny caught her eye, sending her a quick wink. Hermione made a face at her, but smiled.

"Hello children!"

"Being good little witches and wizards, are we?" The four of them jumped, turning around to face the fireplace. Hovering within the flames were the glowing faces of Fred and George.

Ginny and Ron crouched in front of the fire with Harry and Hermione hanging over their shoulders. "Hey, guys! How's work?" Harry questioned.

"Not bad if we do say so ourselves," Fred answered.

"Yeah, and we're almost done with the final product of the necklace we showed you over the Summer. Do you remember it?"

Hermione nodded, "The Cordis Captavi, right?"

"Right you are. Always knew you were the smart one."

"Okay," Ginny said, getting to the point, "why did you want to speak to us? What's the new invention and what do we have to do?"

"Maybe she was the smart one, Fred."

"Could be, George. Always did know things she shouldn't."

"That's true, you know. Like that time—."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's crooked—!

"Ron, language!" Hermione scolded.

"—hat," Ron finished lamely. "Just tell us already, will you?"

"So sorry, right you are. Anyway, Fred and I have come up with our own version of that muggle activity, 'speed dating', and we need your help with a practice run." The boys beamed.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other in complete confusion, then looked over their shoulders at Harry and Hermione. "What's speed dating?" They asked.

"It's where boys and girls go on a bunch of minnie dates. There are tons of tables where the couples will sit, they spend a few minutes talking, someone rings a bell, and that's the signal for the boys to move on to the next table. If you like someone, you give them your information and at the end of the night you can decide if you'd like to take them on a real date," Hermione explained.

"And we're supposed to help you with this how?" Ginny turned back to the twins.

"Well," Fred answered, "we'd like you guys to set up our new speed dating product in the common room and invite other Gryffindors to attend. At the end of the night, we want you to ask people what they thought and give us their responses, so we can see if it's worth pursuing."

"That sounds...interesting," Ron said.

"There's just one more thing. We want one of you to be a part of the event. You know, go on the dates and try the product. What do you say?" George asked hopefully. Four sets of eyes just stared back at them, making Fred and George stick out their lower lips and widen their eyes.

If she thought about it, Ginny didn't really see the harm in volunteering for it. It'd basically be like eating with her friends at lunch, since she knew all the Gryffindors so well. _And,_ she thought, _I'd rather be the one going on the dates instead of Harry._ Ginny wouldn't be able to bear to watch him talk with all those girls.

"I'll do it," Ginny volunteered.

"That's great, Ginny!"

"We really appreciate it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just send the instructions and we'll do it," Ginny smiled.

"We'll send them tomorrow! Bye!" The twins smiled at them all and within seconds they were gone with a quick flash of fire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry lay awake late into the night, thinking over the twins' plot and the fact that Ginny had said she'd be a part of it. When he'd heard Ginny volunteer, it was all Harry could do to not lose his temper. He'd been filled with such rage at the thought of having to watch her go on date after date with other guys. _Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just tell her how I felt back at the Burrow?_ These thoughts streamed through Harry's head until he fell into a disturbed sleep.

The next morning, Harry dragged himself from his bed, threw on some robes, and went down to the common room. Noticing a piece of parchment with neat handwriting on the bulletin board, he read it to find that Professor Bovin had set another date for the advanced dark arts class.

"What's that?" Ron asked, coming over.

"Bovin set a date for the advanced class."

"When is it?"

"Friday at four o'clock."

"I hope we do more than stunning and disarming."

The boys told Hermione and Ginny about the next class date on the way to breakfast, all of them agreeing with Ron about wanting to learn more than the basics. Screeching from above made them look up to see hundreds of owls swooping over the tables to deliver letters and packages to their owners. Looking around for signs of Errol, Hermione pointed off in the distance, "There!"

They were all ready this time, though. They each held their arms up and slightly in front of them, ready to catch Errol before he could cover them in their breakfast. Swaying vastly off course as he flew to them, Errol was snatched by Ron before he could do any damage. Hermione pulled the letter from around his leg, handing it to Ginny while Ron deposited Errol on the table and pushed a bowl of water towards him.

"It's the instructions for their speed dating product," Ginny scanned the letter. "It doesn't look too complicated," She handed the letter to Hermione. "I'm thinking we should do it this weekend. We're going to be busy with quidditch practice after that."

Hermione nodded as she finished the letter, "That's a good idea. We should start asking people if they want to sign up. Harry, Ron, do you want to be in charge of the 'date-swapping'?

"What would we have to do?" Ron asked warily.

"You'd send the signal that it was time to switch dates, make sure people were following the rules, stuff like that."

After mulling it over for a second, Ron nodded, "Alright, that's not too bad. Harry?" Harry nodded, too filled with dread at the prospect of the coming weekend to say anything else.

The girls finished their food quickly, leaving to find people to sign up for the twins' 'practice run', as they'd put it. By the time lunch rolled around, every spot was filled. The only name on the list that Harry could focus on, though, was Ginny's. It taunted him, telling him that she was going to find a new boyfriend during the dates, that he'd lost out. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that in Transfiguration he turned the lizard they'd been given into a spider instead of the pocket watch they were supposed to. Needless to say, Ron had gone very pale and backed away from their table as fast as he could. McGonagall transfigured the spider back into a lizard, asking that Harry kindly pay more attention in the future. It took Hermione another ten minutes to convince Ron to come back to the table

By the time Potions came around, Harry forced himself to concentrate. He figured he'd traumatized his friend enough for the day, he didn't want to add on to it by accidentally causing Ron or Hermione to sprout a tail. His absentmindedness continued for the next week, however: he caused so many accidents in his classes that the professors finally told him to work with Hermione and let her do most of the work, deciding that he must simply be coming down with a bad cold. On top of that, Snape had taken fifty points from Gryffindor when Harry had spilled his potion all over the dungeon floor. By the time Professor Bovin's advanced class came that Friday, Harry was miserable. The only thing that made him feel better was when Ginny stood next to him during the class.

"Today we will be practicing a very difficult form of magic called the Patronus Charm," Professor Bovin smiled at the excited murmurs from the group. "I am, however, aware that one of you is already able to cast a corporeal Patronus," He turned to face Harry. "Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to demonstrate for us?"

All eyes were on Harry, who was fast turning a very fine pink color, as he stepped forward. Raising his wand, he took a deep breath and ran through his memories, trying to find one that filled him with joy. He smiled as he remembered the night that Ginny had sat with him after he'd had the nightmare about Sirius. "Expecto Patronum!" a stream of silver shot from the tip of his wand. It took the form of a magnificent stag, which cantered around the room. This time, though, something was very different. Usually, Harry's Patronus exuded calm and power, but the one walking amongst the students in the room had a wild look on its face, almost as though it was panicked or distraught. It whipped its head back and forth, searching every corner of the room before rearing up on its hind legs and disappearing.

The room broke into enthusiastic voices that wanted to try their hand at the charm. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Professor Bovin had any idea that something odd had occurred. Ron looked confused, Ginny seemed surprised, and Hermione and Bovin both wore expressions that said they were deep in thought.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter, excellent! Now, I'd like to have each of you take a turn at the charm. After, we will divide into groups to help each other practice some more. There is one more person in this room that I suspect will be able to perform this charm, so I am very interested to see if I am correct. Now, Miss Granger, if you please?"

One by one the class stepped forward to cast the charm. Harry smiled as Hermione and Ron were able to produce an outline of their animals, and those who had been members of the D.A. the year before were able to get some silvery mist to come from their wands. Malfoy and Zabini were unable to produce so much as a wisp of a Patronus, making them scowl and glare even more than they already were. Ginny went last, taking a step forward and thinking for a moment. She smiled to herself as she raised her wand, "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted in a loud, clear voice.

A current of solid silver flowed from the tip of Ginny's wand. A corporeal Patronus in the form of a beautiful doe landed gracefully on its hooves and stared at the faces of those in the room. Suddenly, a horrified look came over it's lovely face and it raced around the room before coming back to the center, where it sadly lowered its head and disappeared.

"It would seem that my suspicions were correct, Miss Weasley," Professor Bovin beamed at Ginny, who blushed and took a step back. Most of the room was now staring at her with awe and respect, including Harry and Ron. Hermione, however, had a wide smile on her face as though she'd just discovered the answer to a centuries old problem in Ancient Runes.

Professor Bovin divided them into groups, asking Harry and Ginny to assist Ron and Hermione since they "obviously didn't need to practice," as he put it. An hour later, Bovin called an end to the class, saying he'd let them know when the next one would be. Most of the students had been able to produce a slightly thicker stream of silvery mist at the end of the hour and Ron and Hermione's Patronuses were almost fully corporeal, delighting them to no end.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you at dinner," Hermione told them as they started to leave the room. She walked back into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. The others decided to wait in the hall for her, watching as students drifted past them on their way to dinner. Several minutes later, Hermione emerged from the classroom with a satisfied smirk on her face, telling them that she'd simply wanted to ask Professor Bovin for tips on the Patronus Charm. None of them fully believed her, but knew she wouldn't say anything if they pressed her, so they let it drop.

They entered the Great Hall to hundreds of heads swiveling in their direction. They continued walking to their table, sat down, and pulled different bowls towards them as they filled their plates. "Bloody hell," Ron said rather loudly, "what are they staring at now?"

"If my suspicions are correct," Hermione smiled, "they're looking at your sister again."

Harry tensed and Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hermione, "What do you mean they're looking at Ginny?"

"Well, I do believe that Ginny has now become the most desirable girl at Hogwarts."


	14. Chapter 13

As Hermione spoke, she watched Harry's hand clenched around the fork he was holding. She knew she'd said something like this weeks ago, but she thought a helpful nudge might do Harry some good. She could tell that he was close to his breaking point, the only thing she didn't know was when he would finally get the courage to talk to Ginny.

"Honestly, Hermione, I'm getting tired of you saying that. I am not desirable and for all we know they could have been looking at one of you three," Ginny jabbed her fork in their direction.

"That might have been true, had it not been you who produced a corporeal Patronus in class today."

"Well, what's the big deal about that?" Ginny huffed. "Harry produced one, too!"

"True," Hermione nodded, "but you're also the only fifth year in the advanced class and Professor Bovin obviously thinks very highly of you."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Ginny stabbed at a glazed carrot on her plate.

"Come to think of it, Ginny, Bovin did seem to know you'd be able to cast a Patronus," Ron said, his annoyance at people staring at his sister long forgotten. "What exactly did you do to get an invitation to the advanced class?"

The three of them looked interestedly at Ginny, who had suddenly become fascinated with her nails. Hermione knew she did that when she'd rather be anywhere else, but Hermione was quite intrigued by what she would say.

Noticing that the three of them weren't going to give up anytime soon, Ginny rolled her eyes, "He caught me practicing wordless magic, alright?"

There was complete silence after this statement. Ron's mouth dropped open, Harry stopped bending his fork in half, and Hermione eventually found her voice again. "You can do wordless magic? Do you have any idea how advanced that is? That's amazing! What made you try it?" Hermione couldn't stop the torrent of questions coming out of her mouth.

"Remember when we were at the ministry? Well, when we were fighting off the Death Eaters, saying the spells out loud took longer than just thinking them, and before I knew it, I realized that I'd been dueling without saying anything. I started trying it again a few weeks ago and Professor Bovin happened to see me. He offered me an invitation to the advanced class, so I accepted."

When she was finished speaking, Ginny started eating her dinner again. Hermione looked to Ron, whose mouth was still hanging open, and then Harry, who had a small smile on his face as he gazed at Ginny. Hermione, however, had no intention of letting her off that easy. "Come on, Ginny," She stood up, pulling on Ginny's hand.

"What?"

"Come on! You're going to teach me!" Not giving Ginny the chance to respond, Hermione dragged her from the Great Hall amidst curious looks from the rest of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't believe she never told us!" Ron had been thinking this since Ginny had told them at dinner about her doing wordless magic. He was walking back to the common room with Harry when he gave voice to what had been running through his head.

"Maybe she didn't want anyone to know until she could do it again," Harry shrugged as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bezoar," Ron said, receiving a nod from the Fat Lady as she swung forward to allow them entry. Climbing through the opening to the common room, Ron and Harry saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the floor in front of the fire with a large piece of parchment between them.

"What are you doing?" Ron walked over to them.

"We're figuring out how to run things tomorrow night," Hermione said without looking up.

Harry took a seat in an armchair, while Ron stretched out on the couch, "Just let me know what you want me to do."

Hermione snorted, "You could try helping, you know."

"Eh, you're so much better at following directions" Ron's response resulted in him being soundly hit in the head with a pillow.

"Hey, what was that—" Ron stopped speaking as Seamus came to stand next to them.

"Hey guys. Um, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seamus asked, blushing.

"Sure, Seamus," Hermione looked rather confused, but followed him to the far side of the common room.

"What's he want to talk to her for?" Ron demanded.

Ginny nudged Harry, nodding in Ron's direction. Harry caught on and smiled, "I don't know," he shrugged unconcerned.

"Maybe he likes her," Ginny continued writing on the parchment.

Ron watched as Seamus talked to Hermione, his hands in his pockets. _What does he want with Hermione? Was Ginny right? Does he like her?_ Ron felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to watch Seamus ask her out or hold her hand or kiss her on the cheek. He should be the one doing that. Ron quickly turned his gaze to the fireplace as Hermione came back.

"What did Seamus want?" Harry asked.

"He just had a question about Transfiguration," Hermione shrugged.

"Why'd he need to talk to you alone, then," Ron questioned suspiciously.

"He was a little embarrassed that he needed the extra help."

"Oh," Ron said, secretly relieved, as Ginny shot a quick smile to Harry. They both knew how upset Ron was at the idea of Seamus liking Hermione.

"Now," Hermione changed the subject, "This is what Ginny and I were thinking for tomorrow night." The girls explained their ideas to the boys, asking what they thought, or if they had any suggestions. Ron tried, but he couldn't think of anything to add. Harry, however, was very much preoccupied with how he was going to handle watching Ginny go on 'dates' the next night without him losing control of his temper.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next night, Hermione and Ginny left dinner early to get the common room set up, telling the boys to hurry up. Once there, Hermione set to work making duplicates of the small round table that was usually kept in the corner of the room. When the tables had been situated around the room, Ginny covered each one with a snowy white tablecloth and set a bowl of brightly colored candies at the center. When she was done, Ginny dashed up the dormitory stairs to her room where she threw on the outfit she'd picked out the night before, brushed the tangles from her hair, and raced back downstairs to finish helping Hermione.

"Ginny, you look amazing!" Hermione told her friend. "Harry won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Ginny's heart plummeted to her toes, "Hermione, we've been over this. Harry doesn't like me that way and he never will."

Hermione pursed her lips as Ginny saw an internal battle raging behind her eyes, "Fine, but I still think you're wrong." Ginny sighed, she only wished Hermione was right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Ron, we've got to go help the girls," Harry stood from the table as he saw other members of his house leaving the Great Hall.

"Coming, coming," Ron grabbed another dinner roll as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Harry thought he might go to bed early to avoid seeing Ginny talk to other guys, but realized that would raise too many questions. As they entered the common room, Harry and Ron were impressed with how quickly the girls had transformed the room.

"Harry, Ron, over here!" Hermione waved them over.

"You guys ready?" Ginny asked.

Harry felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach as all of the air left his lungs. Ginny's hair hung in soft, fiery red waves that gently touched her cheekbones. She wore a black dress with thin sleeves that was fitted on the top before being cinched at her waist. From there the light material formed an airy skirt that flowed around her with her every movement.

"Yeah, we're ready. What do we have to do?" Ron asked. Hermione explained Ron's role to him as Harry continued to stay frozen to the spot.

"Harry, are you okay? Do I have something on my face?" Ginny's hand reached up to her cheek.

"No," Harry choked out, "you look great."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Ron's loud voice spoke over everyone in the room, "Everybody gather round, we're starting." The crowd of Gryffindors moved forward, listening. "I have some information to relay to you from my brother's Fred and George about their product." Ron continued to speak, "Tonight you will be testing out my brothers' newest invention for their shop. It's based on the muggle activity, deep spating—"

Hermione stood on tip-toe to whisper in his ear. "Ah, right," Ron continued, "speed dating. When I called your name, please step forward. Katie Bell, Fay Dunbar, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hannah Abbott. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Carl Hopkins, Oliver James, Jack Sloper, and Michael Stewart. Now, one boy and one girl will sit at each table. When I give the signal, you will each take one of the candies from the bowl in the center and simply talk to each other like you would any other day. After ten minutes, I'll give another signal and the boys will move on to the next table, both of you will take a candy, and so on. If you do not move when the signal is given, I reserve the right to stun you."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Anyway," Ron went on, ignoring Hermione's look, "when we're all done, we'd like you to write down what you thought or even any suggestions. Alright, everyone take a seat and begin." By the time he was done giving his speech, Ron had only turned a medium shade of bright red. This was a vast improvement for him, as normally he refused to talk that much with so many people watching him.

"You did great, Ron! But, you can't stun people," Hermione said.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch people get cheeky with their date. Especially when my sister is involved."

"Fine," Hermione huffed.

Harry had focused all of his attention on Ginny, who was currently sitting with Dean Thomas. They were laughing about something, and Ginny was wiping a tear from her eye, which made Harry fill with jealousy. _Why is she laughing with him? He isn't even that funny._

"Time to switch!" Ron called.

Dean got up from the table, moving on as Seamus took his seat with Ginny. Harry didn't much like this either, especially when Seamus leaned forward to whisper in Ginny's ear. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at him, nodding her head in approval. _Why is he sitting so close to her? Why was Ron not putting a stop to this?_

"Switch!" Ron shouted as he turned back to Hermione, who was scribbling down notes.

Oliver James took Seamus' seat with Ginny and Harry recognized him as the new quidditch commentator. By this point, Harry's blood was boiling so badly, he was surprised there wasn't steam coming from his ears. He turned away from the couples at the tables, sat in an armchair by the fire, and listened to Ron call 'switch' for the next forty minutes. When it was all over, Hermione handed pieces of parchment to everyone. The only sound in the room for the next ten minutes was the scratching of quills and the fading footfalls as people left to go to bed.

"That went really well!" Ginny said happily as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad. Mind you, I don't like making speeches or watching you go on dates, but I think I did pretty good," Ron beamed.

"Yes, you did very well," Hermione patted his arm mockingly. "So, Ginny, did anyone ask you out?" Hermione smirked.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond when Harry interrupted her, "You can't go out with any of them." Harry felt his eyes widen, but knew it was too late to turn back. He'd spoken his thoughts out loud and Ginny was now watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean I can't go out with them? Last time I checked, you're not the boss of me!"

"You can't get distracted from quidditch, especially with our next game only three weeks away!"

"Is that all you care about? Quidditch! Well, I have news for you, Harry Potter! I will go out with anyone I please, and unless there is a very good reason why I shouldn't, I'll thank you to mind your own business!" Ginny ran up the dormitory stairs to her room and laid on her bed. She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face as she stared at the top of her four-poster bed. _That great prat! Does he know how much that hurt to hear him say he cared about quidditch more than me?_ Ginny got under her blankets fully clothed and fell asleep as the tears dried on her face.

Downstairs in the common room, Harry replayed his argument with Ginny over in his head. _Why am I such a stupid git? I yelled at Ginny and it wasn't even her fault! She was just helping Fred and George. She's never going to speak to me again._ That thought left an ache in his chest.

"That was pretty stupid, mate," Ron commented.

"I was just trying to be a friend and make sure she didn't go out with the wrong guy. Why weren't you bothered by it!"

"The only reason all of those guys weren't stunned the second they sat down was because Hermione took my wand."

Hermione scoffed at him, "Right, well how would you have explained to your brothers that their product demonstration didn't go as planned, because you knocked all of the volunteers unconscious!"

"They would have understood," Ron grumbled.

Hermione ignored him, "Really, Harry, you shouldn't have yelled at Ginny. She didn't do anything wrong. Why don't you apologize to her in the morning?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I will." That night, Harry fell into a fitful sleep as he thought of ways to apologize to Ginny, hoping that she'd forgive him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ginny, please talk to me." Harry had waited outside the common room all morning for Ginny to go down to breakfast, fearing that if she saw him waiting by the fireplace she'd never come down. As soon as she had climbed through the portrait hole, Harry had tried to get her to listen to him.

"Ginny, wait." She just walked faster, but Harry's longer strides allowed him to easily keep up with her. He saw her red eyes and knew she'd been crying. He felt like the slimiest git in the world.

Right as Ginny reached for the door handle to the Great Hall, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. She refused to look at him, staring down at the floor instead. "Ginny, I'm really sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it." Pursing her lips, Ginny raised her head to look at him. Feeling encouraged by this small gesture, Harry went on, "You're more important than quidditch, I was just trying to make sure you didn't end up with the wrong guy." His speech finished, Harry held his breath, waiting for Ginny's response.

"Harry, I have six brothers already. I don't need a seventh." Harry hung his head. "But, I forgive you."

Harry's head snapped up and he blew out a breath, "Thanks, Ginny."

"Come on," she smiled, "let's go eat."

As they walked to their seats, a cold voice stopped them, "Aw, so the little lovebirds made up, did they?"

Harry and Ginny turned to confront the pale, blonde boy standing in front of them. "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"You better watch what you say to me, Potter."

"Or what," Ginny countered, "you'll run and tell your father? You better hurry, it'll be a long flight for that owl to Azkaban."

Malfoy's face turned red as he raised his wand level with Ginny's head, "Insult my father again and I'll make you regret it," he snarled.

Harry pushed Ginny behind him, "Threaten Ginny again and I'll make _you_ regret it." Harry turned so that Ginny was in front of him and they walked to their seats next to Ron and Hermione.

Seeing the stormy look on Harry's face, Hermione turned to him, "Harry, what happened!?" Harry and Ginny relayed their encounter with Malfoy to Ron and Hermione.

"He threatened you?" Ron turned on Ginny.

"Honestly, Ron, it's nothing new, so there's no reason to get so worked up." Ginny said as she put butter on her toast.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione spoke first, "Ginny has demonstrated that she is very capable of handling herself, especially with Malfoy. Besides, Harry was there, and you know he'd never let anyone hurt her." Ginny blushed, smiling to herself as Hermione said this.

"I'd still like to give him a good punch."

"You'd only get detention and lose Gryffindor more points," Hermione pointed out.

Ron knew she was right, but it didn't stop him from muttering under his breath, "...no reason to get worked up...thinks she can tell me what to do…" Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny, who smiled at her, grateful the discussion had been put to an end.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_She's so pretty. I love the way her hair curls around her cheeks and falls over her shoulder as she writes._ All memory of Hermione and Ron's disagreement over Malfoy at breakfast had been forgotten as he stared at her.

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron jumped, turning his head to see the class and McGonagall watching him. He flushed a brilliant shade of red, "Yes, professor?"

"Care to share with the class what was so interesting?"

Ron scrambled to find a suitable response, "Uh, um, quidditch," he said weakly.

Professor McGonagall made her way across the classroom to stand in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's desk. "Yes, well, I'd prefer it if you spent your time in my class learning rather than thinking about quidditch."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a much lower voice, McGonagall turned to Harry, "How's the team coming along, Potter?"

A look of shock came over Ron's face as Harry's head jerked up to look at his professor, "Brilliantly."

She gave a brusque nod, walking back to the front of the room, "Right, then. As I was saying, it takes a great deal of focus to..."

Ron turned to look at Harry, who just smiled, and Hermione, who was giggling. "Blimey, that woman always manages to astound me."

"You should try harder not to daydream during class," Hermione admonished.

"Easier said than done," Ron mumbled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ron, would you like to practice for Bovin's class tonight?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were going to Potions when she suddenly realized that she had yet to help Ron practice his magic like she had promised.

"Yeah, uh, that'd be great," He smiled then looked down at the ground as they walked.

They reached the Potions classroom in the dungeons and sat at their usual table, taking out their cauldrons as Professor Snape entered the room with a sneer and whirl of black robes. "Today we will be making Draxian Aphaedin. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Snape glared out at the room as if he didn't want anyone to know the answer.

Hermione put her hand in the air, though she knew Snape would search the room three times for another raised hand before deciding to choose her. "Miss Granger."

"Draxian Aphaedin is a salve that's used on deep or tainted wounds to slow bleeding until the person can be brought to the hospital. It's only used on the worst kind of injuries, which is why it's usually only seen during battles or carried by those who work with highly dangerous magical creatures."

Despite being correct, Hermione braced herself for the insult that was sure to some from Snape. "Thank you, Miss Granger, but the next time I want a word-for-word account of something, I'll go read the textbook." He turned to the blackboard and started writing the steps for making the potion. Hermione felt Ron stiffen next to her and she knew he was going to say something in her defense. She grabbed his hand under the table, giving it a slight squeeze, which made him look down at her.

"You'll only get into trouble, it isn't worth it." She whispered.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head, "Just squeeze my hand if he gets to you, instead." Ron narrowed his eyes slightly as he turned to face straight ahead.

For the next forty minutes Hermione held Ron's hand as Snape explained the process of making the potion and what it should look like when it's done. Every so often, Ron would squeeze her hand when Snape directed a remark towards Harry, Hermione, or Ron's family. She'd watch as a muscle would twitch in his jaw and she knew how hard it was for him to keep silent. He'd get a fire in his eyes as his face turned red with anger. Hermione loved how protective he was of his friends and family.

Feeling Ron squeeze her hand again, she snapped out of her thoughts and refocused on the potion they'd soon be making. "You may begin making the potion. Weasley, Potter, you might actually learn something this time if you don't let Miss Granger do all the work," Snape said in his monotone drawl, causing several Slytherins to laugh.

Ron gripped her hand tighter than ever, but she didn't mind. She liked the feel of her small hand in his larger, rougher one. Giving his hand one last reassuring squeeze, she stood to begin making her potion. As she prepared her ingredients, she made sure to go at a steady pace, so that Ron or Harry could observe how she did things. She wouldn't make their potions for them, but she didn't mind them using her as a guideline for what to do. She did wish they would study a bit more, but she also understood that there were things that they were naturally much better at than her, like flying and playing quidditch.

Snape made his rounds around the room, checking on the students' progress, before coming to a stop at their table. "Granger, making your potion slower than normal to allow these two dunderheads time to copy you does no one any good, especially you, who I know values being better than anyone else."

Hermione had had enough. Snape seemed to be in an especially bad mood this class, and while she was used to his rude remarks, she'd finally hit her limit. She looked him straight in the eye, speaking in a very clear voice without a hint of sarcasm, "I can assure you, sir, that I am moving at this pace, because I do not want to ruin the potion. As for Ron and Harry, they are very capable wizards who are more than able to succeed in whatever they put their minds to."

A shocked silence filled the room as Hermione stopped speaking. No one had ever so eloquently put Snape in his place before. The fact that it had been Hermione Granger who had done it was even more amazing, considering she refused to do or say anything that would get her in trouble with a teacher.

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for your insolence," Snape replied in a dangerously low voice before sweeping away.

The class finished making their potions and bottled them up in glass vials. Hermione's came out perfect, of course, and Ron and Harry's were close enough to looking how they were supposed to, which made them both very happy.

"Blimey, Hermione, I can't believe you said that to Snape!" Ron was still staring at Hermione in amazement as they made their way to the common room.

"I told you, Snape had thrown too many insults during class, and that last one got to me."

"Really, though, thank you for what you said," Harry added.

"For what who said?" Ginny asked as they entered the common room.

Not wanting to listen to the story get told again, Hermione shoved Ron back out the portrait hole, "Harry will tell you, I've got to help Ron practice some spells. Besides, I'm sure Harry will have more fun with you." Harry's eyes widened in horror at the insinuating remark that she'd made in front of Ginny, making her tamp down a laugh as she followed Ron out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14

"Son of a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron had just failed for the fifth time to cast the spell that would douse the floating ball of fire that Hermione had created. Aside from being frustrated at his inability to perform the spell, he was also highly embarrassed that his ineptitude was on full display for Hermione to see. _She's going to think I'm a bloody idiot._

"Ron, it's okay," Hermione said calmly.

"No, it's not! How I even got into Hogwarts is beyond me, I can't even cast this stupid spell! My own little sister can do bloody wordless magic, and I can't extinguish a flame!" Ron was pacing back and forth, waving his arms as he talked. He narrowly missed poking Hermione in the eye with his wand as he passed by her again.

"Ron, stop. Ron!" Hermione finally succeeded in grabbing Ron's arms, forcing him to stop pacing as she turned him to face her.

"What?" Ron asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ron, it's okay to struggle with mastering a spell. It happens to everyone, that's why we're at Hogwarts, to learn."

Ron sighed heavily and looked at the floor, "It just seems to come so easy to you and Harry and Ginny. Maybe Harry's a fully 'capable wizard' like you said earlier, but I don't think I am." Ron had never felt so defeated before. His heart jumped slightly when he felt two small warm hands grab either side of his face.

Hermione lifted his head until his eyes were level with hers. "Ron, you are one of the best wizards I know. Things don't come easy for any of us. I spent hours helping Harry master the summoning charm before he fought that dragon during the Triwizard Tournament, but he didn't give up. Ginny discovered she could do wordless magic by accident while fighting Death Eaters, but that doesn't make it any less amazing. I study and practice my magic, because I like it...and because I'm too stubborn to let a spell get the best of me. And just because it takes you more than one try to master a spell, or a charm, or a hex doesn't mean you're any less of a wizard.

Ron was having trouble breathing. Hermione still held his face in her hands and he couldn't stop watching her. The top of her head didn't even come to his shoulder, forcing her to look up at him as she talked, the light in the empty classroom they'd gone to casting flickering shadows over her face. Hermione's words had made him forget the feelings of not being good enough, feelings that he didn't have when he was with her. He felt his eyes well up, making him duck his head so that Hermione wouldn't see. Quickly dashing a hand across his eyes, he cleared his throat, "Thanks, 'Mione."

Smiling, she nodded her head, "Just remember that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. One of my weaknesses, as you'll remember, is playing quidditch. I'm rather terrible." She giggled, making his heart skip a beat.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"I s'pose."

"First, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breathe. Now, pick a memory that makes you happy. It could be anything, the first time you rode a broom or when you got the position of Keeper on the quidditch team."

Ron smiled, thinking back to the day at the Burrow when he'd spent the afternoon teaching Hermione how to fly. He nodded, signaling that he'd chosen a memory.

"Ready? Go ahead." Hermione stepped back to give him room to work.

Straightening his stance, Ron waved his wand, "Aguamenti!" The room became dimmer as a stream of water came from Ron's wand, extinguishing the hovering ball of blue fire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, Seamus!? If you do that again, I'll take that beater's bat and shove it up your—"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him from where she sat in the stands watching the Gryffindor's quidditch practice.

Harry sighed, this had been a rather rough practice for the team. Katie, Fay, and Ginny had gotten every throw past Ron, putting him in a foul mood. It didn't help matters that Seamus seemed to have lost complete control over his bat, sending a bludger hurtling towards Ron three times, two of which came a hair's breadth away from landing Ron in the infirmary. Ron had turned all of his annoyance on Ginny, who retaliated by casting the Bat-Bogey Hex on him. Hermione had wisely suggested that Harry confiscate the team's wands until practice was over.

"Alright, everyone, let's take a break." Harry motioned for the team to land and they all took seats around Hermione once their feet touched the ground. As the captain of the team, it was Harry's job to figure out where they were all going wrong.

"Seamus, I think you need to try holding the bat differently. Ron, try not to—"

"Oh, come off it, Harry. I know you're the captain of the team, but you can be honest. We're big kids, we can handle the criticism." Ginny smirked at Harry as his lips twitched, trying to keep himself from snorting with laughter.

"Alright, then. Seamus, you're gripping the bat too tight when you swing. If you don't want Ron to follow through on his promise about the beater's bat, I suggest you go over there with Carl and let him help you a bit. Ron, don't take your frustration out on Ginny, especially since she has a temper that could rival your mum's. Ginny, don't hex Ron when he makes you mad...or at least save it until practice is over." Looking around at the team to see how they had taken his words, Harry saw that each of his team members, including Hermione, were shaking with laughter.

"Way to go, Harry!" Seamus clapped him on the back, turning to walk a few yards away with Carl to practice with the bludgers.

Ron sent an apologetic smile to Ginny, who said she was sorry, as well, for the Bat-Bogey Hex. Ron motioned for her, Katie, and Fay to follow him as he swung a leg over his broom and kicked off the ground, flying back to the goalposts to practice again.

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny beamed at Harry's nickname for her and sent him a quick wink before going to join the others. Harry watched her fly away, a fanciful expression on his face.

"Ahem." The sound of a throat clearing brought Harry's head around to see a grinning Hermione. Feeling his face flame red, Harry mounted his broom to start the team's practice again. "Uh, right, then," and he raced away as fast as he could, trying to drown out Hermione's snickers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What are you looking at, Ginny?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just gotten back from Herbology, each of them covered in a fine layer of dirt. Hermione's hair was tangled with several leaves scattered throughout, while Ron and Harry had small pinpoint puncture marks on their hands.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" They wrinkled their noses as they recounted their meeting with a rather testy plant called a Bercilac, which apparently had several rows of sharp teeth along with a handful of branches that it liked to bring down like large clubs on the heads of the students.

Ron was still in shock that anyone would want to go near a plant of that kind, "That woman's a right nutter, I'm telling you. 'Don't worry about the teeth, they just feel like a little bee sting'. If those bites felt like bee stings, then I'm Hagrid's mother."

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, if that makes you happy." Ginny pointed over her shoulder to the announcement she'd been reading on the bulletin board.

"That'll be fun, we haven't gone for ages!" Hermione pulled a final twig from her hair and headed up the dormitory stairs to clean up before dinner, Ron and Harry going to their room to do the same.

"Did you notice that the teachers seemed to be in especially good moods today?" Hermione asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Ron scoffed, "The only thing I noticed was that Professor Trelawney seems to be more mad than ever. She stopped me in the hallway on my way to the loo to tell me that I was going to be beheaded soon. Unless Peeves drops a meat cleaver while I'm standing under him, I think I'm going to be just fine." Ginny choked on her water as she snorted at Ron, making the rest of them roar with laughter.

"You're attention, please!" Dumbledore's deep voice rolled over the Great Hall as he stood from the teacher's table at the front of the room.

"I am very pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting another Yule Ball for it's students." Excited whispers swept throughout the tables as Dumbledore finished talking.

"The staff and I have decided that the ball will take place two days after you arrive back from your winter holiday. That way, you will have something to look forward to upon your return. Now, please enjoy your dinner." Dumbledore smiled happily, going back to his seat amongst the other professors and beginning a conversation with McGonagall.

"The ball should be fun, don't you think?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, but Ron and Harry had each broken out into a cold sweat, afraid that someone would ask Hermione and Ginny to the ball before they got the courage to.

"Harry, I think Cho is staring at you." Hermione said quietly so just the four of them could hear.

Turning his head slightly, Harry saw that Cho was indeed looking at him. She smiled and waved, making Harry jerk his head back around, pretending that he didn't see her. "What's she want with me?"

"Probably wants you to ask her to the ball," Ron shrugged as he took a large bite out of a chicken wing.

"But I don't want to go with her!" He said a little too loudly, making several students turn their heads in his direction.

"You don't?" Ginny asked with a fair amount of surprise.

"I thought you fancied her?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his heart speed up a little. He had to make sure he made it very clear that he wasn't interested in Cho so that he could still have a chance with Ginny. "No, she's not very fun to be with and she cries too much."

What Harry said was true, he hadn't had even the slightest bit of fun during the couple times he'd hung around with Cho. And she _was_ quite emotional. If he thought about it, Harry wasn't sure why he'd fancied her in the first place. She had seemed nice and he supposed she was sort of pretty, but everything about her was drowned out when you compared her to Ginny.

Ginny was kind and compassionate, with a quick temper and a sharp wit. She was intelligent, extremely funny, exceptionally brave, and exceedingly loyal. Not to mention she was the most breathtakingly beautiful girl that Harry had ever seen.

"Why don't you go with Ginny, you'd have fun with her." Ron had no idea the effect these words would have on his sister and best friend. Ginny blushed and looked down at her plate, and Harry choked on a piece of bread he'd just bitten into, requiring Ron to forcefully slap him on the back several times. No one noticed Hermione's reaction, which was to look down to hide her smile and bite her lip to keep from laughing. However, seeing the distress on Harry and Ginny's faces, she took pity and changed the subject.

"You know, I was thinking that we should do a little Christmas shopping while we're in Hogsmeade this weekend. That way we won't have to worry about buying for everyone right before the holidays."

"That's a good idea! I've already got some thoughts on what we could do for Fred and George, but I want to wait until we go to Hogsmeade before I say anything, just in case it doesn't work out."

"Wooks fo' meh," Ron said around a mouthful of apple pie, making Harry and Ginny chuckle and Hermione roll her eyes.

"Boys," She muttered under her breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ginny, what do you think I should wear to Hogsmeade?" Hermione was rummaging through her closet while Ginny sat on her bed.

"Well, it depends. What's the occasion?" Hermione blushed and bit her lip nervously.

"Ah, I see." Ginny crossed to Hermione's wardrobe, sifting through the clothes. "Here, wear this." Ginny selected a deep pink, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark colored jeans.

"Are you sure?" Hermione eyed the outfit critically.

"Yes, the pink will look wonderful with your hair color and Ron will love it!" Ginny knew she'd guessed correctly about Hermione's intentions when a wistful look came over her friend's face.

"Oh, Ginny, I just wish he'd see me as a girl. I mean, I know I'm not very pretty, but I'd hoped that he might like me a little."

Ginny looked at her friend in shock, "Hermione, you're beautiful! And besides that, you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts and the best friend anyone could have. Don't sell yourself so short. Now, put on this outfit and let me fix your hair. You'll have every boy in Hogsmeade asking you to the Yule Ball and if that doesn't get through my brother's thick head, then I don't know what will!"

Hermione laughed, "Thank you, Ginny. I just hope you're right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What takes girls so long anyway?" Harry laughed at Ron, whose mind was on the sweets he wanted to buy at Honeydukes.

"Oh, you know girls," Seamus joined in the conversation. "They've got to put that goop on their face and do stuff to their hair." All three boys shrugged their shoulders.

"You guys ready to go?" Ginny hopped down the last step of the dormitory staircase, Hermione following behind her.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ages," Ron's words slowly faded away as he caught sight of Hermione. She was wearing the outfit Ginny had picked out and some of her hair had been pulled back, several strands coming loose to fall against her cheeks.

"We better hurry before Braxan's Bookshop runs out of the book I want!" Hermione headed for the portrait hole, dragging the others behind her.

"I take it you had something to do with this?" Harry smirked at Ginny as they followed behind the other two.

"Well, the gentle nudging didn't seem to be working, so I made the 'nudge' a 'push'."

The group made their way across the lawns and through the gates to the small village of Hogsmeade. Despite it being late November, the weather was unseasonably warm, which meant they didn't have to trudge through snow and slush. As they entered Hogsmeade, Hermione steered them towards the bookstore.

"Oh, thank goodness, they haven't run out of copies!" No one quite knew why the store would be out of the book, since Hermione seemed to be the only person at Hogwarts who would turn a Hogsmeade trip into a book-buying excursion. She grabbed a copy of the thick, leather-bound book titled _A Beginner's Guide to Advanced Magic_.

"What do you need tht for?" Ron asked. "You already know about every bloody spell there is!"

"Very funny. This is for spells and other things that we won't start learning until next year."

"You're the only person I know who willingly assigns themselves homework," Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione paid the shopkeeper and they made their way to Honeydukes. Hermione filled a small bag full of candy for herself and Harry did the same, although he took a few more chocolate frogs than he probably should have. Ron was currently filling his second bag and Ginny was looking at the hundreds of chocolates that lined the shelves. She settled on the caramel-filled ones, but they were too high for her to reach.

Harry was about to offer to get them for her when a voice spoke from behind them, "Hi, Ginny. Need some help?" Cormac McLaggen stood beside her, much too close for Harry's liking.

"Oh, sure." As Cormac reached for the candies, Ginny turned to shrug at the others. "Thanks," she gave him a quick smile as he handed the chocolates to her.

"No problem. See you around," Sending a wink to Ginny that made rage rush through Harry's body, Cormac turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ron bit into a large chunk of fudge in his hand.

"I don't know, maybe he was trying to be nice?" Ginny seemed as baffled as the rest of them.

Hermione snorted, "Nice isn't an adjective I'd use to describe Cormac McLaggen."

"Let's just forget about it. Butterbeer, anyone?" Ginny lead them from the sweet shop to Madam Rosmerta's, which was in the process of being decorated for Christmas. The group found a table near one of the windows and sat down.

"I'll be right back," Ginny left to order four butterbeers and Harry watched as several boys' heads followed her progress to the bar, where she stood waiting for her order, completely unaware of the attention she was getting. As she returned to their table, the heads all swiveled to watch her again. Harry didn't know how much more he could take.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione and Ron took big gulps of their butterbeer, but Harry just stared gloomily at his. Ginny had seen his dark expression and started to ask him what was wrong, when a familiar voice spoke.

"Ginny, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Cormac strutted away, going outside and waiting for Ginny to follow him.

"Oh, sure. I'll just obey you and follow you around like a devoted servant." Ginny grumbled as she got up.

Hermione laughed, "That's not going to help him any."

"Help him with what?" Ron and Harry chorused together.

"Think about it. Dumbledore announced there was going to be a ball. Ginny doesn't have a date yet." Hermione spoke slowly, like they should have figured this out already.

Understanding dawned on Ron's face, "She can't go with him! He's a prat!"

"I think so too, but she can go with whoever she likes. Trust me, she's going to be getting plenty of other invitations, as well." Ron's face turned red with anger and Harry choked on his butterbeer. Any further questions from the two were forgotten when Ginny came back to the table, sat down, and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, what did he want?" Ron demanded.

"He told me that he'd pick me up at six on the day of the ball and that I should 'wear something pretty'." Ron's face became even redder, if that was possible, Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Harry gripped his mug so hard, he thought he heard it crack.

"That great prat! If you said yes to him, I'll have Fred and George lock you in their shop the day of the ball!"

"Of course I said no to him! He's a slimy git and a bit on the thick side, too! I told him if he talked to me like that again, I'd shove his wand so far up his nose, he'd have to sneeze to cast a spell."

Hermione and Ron were laughing so hard, they had tears coming out of their eyes. Harry, however, was just relieved that she'd said no. Then he thought about Hermione saying that Cormac wouldn't be the only one to ask Ginny to be their date, which made him want to hex every boy at Hogwarts. This was going to be very difficult.

After finishing their drinks, they went to a store around the corner, where Ginny explained her idea for the twins' Christmas gift. Thinking it was a brilliant gift, they agreed to come back for it another time. The Hogsmeade trip took another unexpected turn as the group was going back to Hogwarts. They had just entered the gates and were walking across the lawns when someone called Harry's name. Turning around, Harry saw that it was Cho and he bit back a groan.

"Go on, we'll wait for you," He could see how funny Hermione thought this was and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Cho broke off from her group of friends to meet Harry halfway, "Hi, Harry."

"Hi."

"Did you hear about the Yule Ball?"

"Yes," Harry couldn't quite understand why she would ask that. Dumbledore had made the announcement to the Great Hall during dinner, so of course he knew about the ball.

"Are you going?"

"Probably."

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No...It was nice talking to you, Cho, but my friends are waiting. See you around." Harry excused himself as fast as he could, but he still saw the look of annoyance flash across Cho's face at his words and the look of hatred that she shot towards his friends.

"What was that about?" Ron nodded towards Cho's group as the four of them walked to the castle.

"I think she wanted me to ask her to the ball, but I didn't." Harry looked straight ahead as he spoke, missing the look of relief that crossed Ginny's face.

"That explains the angry look she sent our way. I'm surprised none of us are petrified!" Ron said as they climbed the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

Harry was only somewhat relieved. He knew that Cho would try to talk to him again, and he would rather she just left him alone. As for Ginny, Harry thought being petrified would be much preferable than having to watch her be swarmed by boys looking for her to be their date to the ball.


	16. Chapter 15

"Do we know what the Slytherin's team looks like?" Harry looked around the Gryffindor table as he spooned more eggs on to his plate. It was the day before their quidditch match against the Slytherins and there was an edge in the atmosphere. Losing this match didn't just mean Gryffindor wouldn't advance to the championship, it also meant that they would have to listen to the Slytherins boast about it for the rest of the year.

"Malfoy's on the team, obviously," Ron scowled.

"I know Zambini's a chaser, and Crabbe and Goyle are the beaters," Ginny added.

"That leaves two chasers and the keeper," Hermione counted off.

"Let's ask Lavender and Parvati," Seamus suggested. "They tend to know things about everyone's lives, they might know who Malfoy found for the team."

They scanned the long table for Lavender and Parvati, Dean spotting them at the far end near the Great Hall doors, "Lavender! Parvati!" The two girls' heads turned towards them and Dean waved them over.

"Can we help you?" Lavender sat next to Seamus as Parvati took a seat beside Dean.

"Do you know who Malfoy got for the Slytherin quidditch team?" Dean asked.

"Ah. Well, Malfoy is seeker, Crabbe and Goyle are beaters, Zambini, Pansy, and a fifth year, Toby Reuben are the chasers, and the keeper is some seventh year named Zachary Bard," Parvati rattled off the names.

"Told you they'd know," Seamus grinned at them.

"Why would you think we would know," Lavender inquired.

Seamus made a face, knowing he needed to choose his words carefully, "Because you guys are so social, we figured you'd know?" His response ended as a question instead of the statement he intended.

Lavender sniggered, "That's better than being called a gossip, I suppose." Seamus smiled in relief.

"At least we know most everyone on their team," Ron thought aloud. "Malfoy's not as good as Harry and Crabbe and Goyle are rather strong, but they've got less sense put together than my left shoe. As for the others, I'm not sure how they play."

"No use worrying about it now since the game's tomorrow," Ginny stood up. "I've got to go grab a book I left in my room, I'll see you guys at lunch."

Harry watched her walk away, narrowing his eyes as he saw her stop suddenly near the Slytherin table. Seeing Harry's expression, Hermione whispered quietly so no one else would overhear, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Harry got up and made his way towards Ginny. She was speaking rapidly, her cheeks flushed, and Harry knew she was angry. As he got closer, he could see that Ginny was standing in front of three first years, protecting them from who she was talking to.

"Don't you ever go near them again!" Ginny said with a steely voice.

"Or what? You and the other Weasel going to beat me up? You can see how scared I am," mocked the arrogant voice of Malfoy.

"Don't tempt me," She answered.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry glared at him as he came to stand next to Ginny. Looking down, he recognized the students behind her as the two first years he'd met the first night back to Hogwarts, along with one he didn't know."

"Oh, isn't that sweet, Loverboy to the rescue," Malfoy smirked.

"Actually, if you fought Ginny, it'd be you who needed rescuing."

Malfoy glared daggers at Harry, "Not that it concerns you, Potter, but I was just giving these ones," he pointed to Rowan and the other boy, "a bit of advice."

"Any advice from you belongs out in Hagrid's Hippogriff pasture with the other dung heaps," Ginny retorted, making Harry laugh.

"Watch your mouth, you filthy little muggle-lover," Malfoy stepped forward, making Harry take a step closer to Ginny.

"Why don't you run to your father and tell him how your only power comes from bullying first years. I'm sure that will earn you loads of respect from the other scum he's locked up with." Ginny stared him straight in the eye.

Malfoy turned red with anger, taking out his wand and holding it to Ginny's head. Unbeknownst to Harry and Ginny, several of their friends had come to stand behind them at some point, and when Draco had pulled his wand on Ginny, they all pounced. Harry shoved Ginny behind him while Seamus knocked Malfoy's wand from his grasp. Dean was holding back a fuming Ron, who had drawn his fist back with the intention of planting it in Malfoy's face. Hermione was pleading with Ron to stop, and Lavender and Parvati stood to the side, their wands at the ready in case they were needed.

"Mr. Finnigan! Unhand Mr. Malfoy at once!" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice came towards them. Seamus released Malfoy, whose arms he had pinned to his sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

Ginny spoke up, "It wasn't Seamus' fault, ma'am. Draco was being rude to these first years, and when I defended them he pointed his wand at me. Seamus was only trying to protect me."

McGonagall eyed Ginny for a moment, nodding her head. Ginny had never caused trouble with the teachers and never got into a fight unless she was defending someone, which lead McGonagall to conclude that she was telling the truth. "Very well. Mr. Malfoy if I catch you intimidating these students again, rest assured that I will not hesitate to give you detention for a month. Now, I suggest you all get to class before I change my mind and give you all a detention right now." She turned and swept away, heading to her classroom.

"You'll regret this," Malfoy hissed, striding out of the Great Hall.

After a moments silence, a small voice spoke, "Thank you for defending us, Ginny." The girl, Harry remembered her name was Evie, smiled up at them.

"No problem, Evie. You know that what Malfoy said isn't true, right?" Ginny questioned her.

"What did he say to you?" Dean asked her.

"He called me a Mudblood," Evie replied, as the group gasped. "Rowan and William stood up for me, and that's when Ginny came along."

"Don't listen to Malfoy, he's a git. And you're lucky to have two strapping lads defend you," Seamus told her, making Rowan and William stand straighter.

"Besides," Ron added, "Hermione here has muggles for parents and she's the smartest witch I know." Hermione beamed at him.

"If Malfoy gives you any more problems, just come get one of us." Harry pointed at the group, introducing Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender. The three of them thanked them all again and left to go to their class. The rest of them left to get their things and go to class.

"Come on, Ginny, I'll walk with you to the dormitory while you grab your book." Harry followed her up the marble staircase.

"I'm fine, Harry. Malfoy doesn't scare me."

"I don't trust him, and I wouldn't put it past him to curse you if he catches you alone."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Alright, but I still think I'm fine." They walked in silence for a bit before Ginny asked the question that had been gnawing at her, "So, has Cho asked you about the ball again?"

Harry flushed red, "No, but I'm hoping she won't."

Ginny inwardly sighed with relief, "Oh. Do you have someone you want to ask?"

Harry tugged at his collar, "Um, no." Harry could have kicked himself. Ginny had given him the perfect opportunity to ask her to the ball and he'd blown it. He dreaded the answer to his next question, "Have you had any more invitations?"

"Three," She wrinkled her nose as if she was bothered by being asked so many times. They didn't talk the rest of the way to the dormitory or to Ginny's class that Harry walked her to. He knew that there would be more invitations for Ginny, and he didn't know how long he had until she accepted one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Come on, Ron, just ask her! What's the worst that could happen? She could say no, that's what._ Ron groaned, throwing himself on the couch in the common room.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry sat across from him in an armchair. They'd just gotten back from dinner and the girls had gone up to their rooms.

"Nothing."

"You and Hermione have a row?"

"No."

"Hermione not help you with your homework?"

"No."

"You ask her to the Yule Ball, yet?"

"N—. What!?"

Harry grinned, "Have you asked Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with you, yet?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Ron shifted nervously. Harry just stared at him, his smile growing wider.

Ron let out a defeated sigh, giving up trying to pretend, "Fine. No, I haven't asked her."

"Why not?"

"What if she says no?" Ron knew he'd be crushed if she did.

"Well, you better hurry before someone else asks her."

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, but you can't think your the only one that thinks she's pretty."

Ron had no answer to that, mostly because he knew Harry was right. He couldn't be the only boy at school that had noticed how beautiful Hermione was. That thought didn't sit well with him. An even more unpleasant thought came to him soon after: _What if she'd already been asked?_

"What are you two doing?" Ginny joined him on the couch, Hermione taking the chair opposite Harry.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly. Earning a curious look from Ginny, he changed the subject. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione had pulled a small end table towards her, laying parchment on it, a quill and ink beside it. "I'm just answering a letter from Victor."

Ron thought his head would explode. How Hermione could still be writing to Krum was beyond him, "What are you talking to him for? The Triwizard Tournament ended two years ago."

"Yes, but there are other things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"What Victor and I talk about is none of your business!"

Ron's heart beat painfully hearing her call Krum by his first name. "And why not? Trading secrets with Vicky, are we?" Hermione shoved the table away from her, gathered up her stuff, and stomped up the dormitory staircase, slamming the door to her room shut.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Ron glared at Ginny.

"Well, why does she have to write to Krum?"

"They're friends. And people usually expect a response when they send a letter. I think the problem is that you're jealous."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but knew it was futile. "What do I do now?"

"You've got to apologize, mate," Harry told him.

Ron nodded, "Ginny, will you go ask her to come back down?"

"Why don't you go get her?"

"Because that bloody staircase will turn into a slide when I step on it and I can't bloody well apologize if I've got a broken neck!

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll go talk to her." Harry snorted as Ginny hopped up and jogged up the stairs, but he was silenced by a glare from Ron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why should I go talk to him?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"He feels really bad, Hermione. He wants to apologize." Ginny tried to appeal to Hermione's soft spot for her brother.

"Good! He had no reason to yell at me, I didn't do anything."

"He knows that. I think he got jealous about you talking to Krum. He did take you to the ball when he was here, and he invited you to visit him in Bulgaria." Ginny saw a flash of hope cross Hermione's face.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Do you really think he was jealous?"

"Yep," Ginny grinned at her. "I'll go get Harry and we can go somewhere else so you guys can talk. The common room is mostly empty, too."

Hermione watched Ginny leave, deciding to give it a couple minutes before she went down. It's true that she had gone with Krum to the ball, but she hadn't had any romantic feelings towards him. She'd been flattered, more than anything, to have a boy think she was pretty enough to ask to a ball. She had wanted to go with Ron, but the stupid git never asked her.

Straightening her clothes a little, Hermione left her room and walked down the stairs to see Ron. He was standing in front of the fireplace, a mixture of guilt and sadness on his face. "Ron?"

He spun towards her at the sound of his name, taking a step forward. He stopped himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hermione moved to stand a couple feet in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for him to speak.

"Mione," She forced her face to stay neutral as he used the nickname he'd given her. She loved when he called her that, it made her feel like she was special to him.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I just got angry, I suppose, that you were talking to Krum. I guess I thought you might prefer him as a friend over me," Ron stared at the floor.

All of the resolve Hermione had disappeared as Ron spoke, "Ron, no one could ever replace you. Or Harry or Ginny. Victor is just a friend that I write to every few weeks, but I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Ron looked surprised by her words, so to prove her point Hermione gave him a tight hug, loving the feel of his strong arms going around her to hug her back. She took a second to breathe in the smell of his sweater, before stepping back.

"Now, ready to be defeated in a game of wizard's chess?" She smiled.

"You're on!" They spent the rest of the night playing chess, Ron beating her every time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, we're going up against Slytherin and we all know that they play dirty." Harry stood in front of his team in the changing rooms. No one was nervous, but resolve was in everyone's eyes.

"Seamus and Carl, keep an eye on Crabbe and Goyle. They're stupid, but they're strong. Katie, Fay, Ginny, you guys just need to watch out for each other, and Ron, don't let them get into your head. Everyone ready?" Six heads nodded at him with grim determination.

Everyone stood and followed Harry out of the changing rooms and onto the quidditch field. Cheers and whoops came from the Gryffindor side of the stands, while boos and hissing came from the Slytherin's. Walking to the center of the field, Harry shook hands with Malfoy, who was the captain of the Slytherin team. Both boys gripped the other's hand much harder than necessary, refusing to be the one to show weakness. They dropped their hands as Madam Hooch gave her pregame speech. She blew the whistle that hung around her neck a couple minutes later and both teams mounted their brooms, shooting high into the air.

"Dunbar's got the quaffle...she passes to Bell...Bell throws to Weasley...Weasley's flying towards the goal posts...Oh, and Weasley's slammed by Parkinson." Harry turned to see Ginny righting herself on her broom, a furious look on her face. He grinned, the last thing you wanted to do was make Ginny mad. She proved him right as she shot straight for Parkinson, passing in front of her as she went to throw the quaffle through the Gryffindor goalpost. Ron flew to the right, the quaffle glancing off the tips of his fingers. Ginny snatched the quaffle out of the air seconds before it went through the hoop, throwing it to Katie who took off in the opposite direction. Parkinson looked at Ginny in shock before her eyes narrowed in hatred. Ginny smirked at her before flying away.

"An amazing save by Weasley! Did you see the look on Parkinson's face? She didn't see that one coming, did she."

"Mr. James, focus on the match, if you please," McGonagall said tightly.

"Right you are, Professor! And Bell dodges Zabini...she tosses the quaffle to Dunbar...and Dunbar scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin keeper, Zachary Bard, glowered at Fay as she flew back to join the other chasers. Harry watched as Parkinson slammed into Katie, stealing the quaffle from her hands. Before Katie could steady herself, Reuben, one of the new Slytherin players, flew by her and knocked the handle of her broom. Ginny and Fay raced towards her, Ginny circling below her in case she fell, while Fay helped Katie right herself.

"10 points to Slytherin! Mind you, they shouldn't even count. The great flying gits try to kill someone and what do we do? We give them points for it!"

"Oliver, so help me, I will turn you into a teacup if you don't—"

"Sorry, Professor. I was taught honesty was the best policy." Oliver James received a swift clout to the back of his head from a well-aimed spell cast by McGonagall.

An hour later, the score was 60 to 90 with Slytherin in the lead. They'd continued to use harsh tactics during the game, taking every opportunity to try and cause injury to the Gryffindor team. Zambini had purposefully flown straight at Fay as she carried the quaffle under her arm. This move was followed by a bludger sent by Crabbe that came so close to her head that she was forced to roll over the side of her broom, dropping the quaffle into the waiting arms of Reuben, who flew off to the goalposts, scoring another ten points. Ginny and Katie helped pull Fay, who was hanging by her fingers, back onto her broom. Carl's shoulder had been hit by a Slytherin bludger, forcing him to switch his beaters bat to the other hand. The chasers took great delight in jostling Carl's broom after this, which caused him severe pain.

Harry needed to end the game as soon as possible to prevent anyone else on the team being seriously hurt. He flew from one end of the field to the other, searching for the snitch. Seeing something green out of the corner of his eye, Harry turned sharply. He spotted Malfoy following him instead of looking for the snitch on his own.

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid your team won't make it!?" Malfoy jeered at him as he followed closely behind him. Harry ignored him and continued to look for the snitch. _Come on, where is it?_

"10 points to Slytherin!" Oliver James called. Harry paused in his pursuit to watch the team. Ron hadn't been the victim of any bludgers, but he was becoming more scarlet the longer the game went on. Ron may not like to lose in general, but he especially hated losing to the Slytherins.

Harry laughed out loud as he saw Ginny snake the quaffle away from Zambini. She urged her broom to the goalposts, the Slytherin keeper preparing to block her. Ginny flattened herself against her broom and flew straight at Bard, but as she got closer, she rolled herself and her broom over and over, looking like a corkscrew as she spun. The closer she got to Bard, the wider his eyes got until he dove out of Ginny's path, at which point Ginny stopped spinning and hovered two inches from the hoop. She lightly tossed the quaffle through, making the Gryffindor students in the stands below roar with laughter.

"10 points to Gryffindor! And what an amazing 10 points they were! Never seen anything like it!" Harry noticed that McGonagall didn't reprimand him for being biased, mostly because she was just as impressed as he was.

Harry grinned at Malfoy, who was glaring murderously at Ginny. Harry saw a flutter of silver wings flash by Malfoy's head and he followed them with his eyes, trying not to make it obvious that he'd seen anything. He flew slowly, turning his head as though he was searching, but always keeping the snitch within his line of sight. When he'd gotten some distance away, he put on a burst of speed and raced forward.

"It looks like Harry Potter's seen something!" Harry heard the cheers from the crowd as Oliver alerted them to him seeing the snitch. "Malfoy's got some catching up to do if he has any hope of catching the snitch now!"

Harry ignored everything around him as he kept his eyes trained on the snitch, which was now flying beyond the border of the quidditch field. "Malfoy's gaining on Potter...He's closing the distance between them...And he's cut off by Weasley as she flies by with the quaffle! There's no hope for him now!"

Malfoy had been forced to pull up short as Ginny flew across his path, trying to get away from the Slytherin chasers. This brief pause had been enough to give Harry the extra time and space he needed to close his fist around the fluttering snitch, ending the game as Gryffindor was put in the lead, 220 points to 110. "Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The cheers from the stands were deafening, drowning out the angry shouts from the Slytherins. Harry still had his back to the quidditch field when he heard the celebratory whoops turn into horrified screams. Harry spun his broom around, horror filling him as his eyes connected with the cause of the screaming.

As the Gryffindor team had flown together to congratulate one another, Malfoy had taken Goyle's beaters bat and swung with all his strength, sending a bludger careening at Ginny. The bludger slammed into the center of her chest, the force of it sending her flying off her broom, where she hovered in midair, her arms stretched out as if she was embracing the sky. Her eyes were closed and her hair flew around her like a curtain of fire, before her limp body plummeted one hundred and fifty feet, landing with a sickening thud as she hit the field below, where she lay motionless.


	17. Chapter 16

_No!_ Harry had never flown so fast in his life, but it felt like an eternity until he finally reached the crowd that had surrounded Ginny. Harry jumped off his broom before his feet hit the ground, pushing his way through the other students until he was standing above Ginny's still form.

Dropping to his knees beside her, he reached out to shake her shoulder, but stopped, unsure if he would cause her more harm. "Ginny," he whispered. Ginny's beautiful face was expressionless, she looked as though she was simply sleeping.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Somebody get a teacher!" He yelled at the crowd.

Looking at the faces around him, Harry saw fear, shock, and anger. He found Hermione and Ron kneeling a couple feet away on the other side of Ginny, Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron had gone very pale.

"Move out of the way!" Relief flooded through Harry as he heard McGonagall's voice coming closer. She would know what to do, she had to.

"Everybody stand back this instant!" The group moved as one as they took a few steps back. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained where they were. McGonagall waved her wand, making Ginny's body levitate off the ground and move forward, following her as she marched back to the school. Harry kept pace with her, his eyes never leaving Ginny, who still hadn't moved a muscle. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind. They didn't even realize that they'd made it to the infirmary until McGonagall stopped walking, laying Ginny down on one of the perfectly made beds.

"Poppy! I need you out here at once!" McGonagall's call brought Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, running into the room. Her look of surprise quickly became one of stoic professionalism. Giving a curt nod of her head, she pointed her wand at the doors to the infirmary, making them slam shut in Ron, Hermione, and Harry's faces. Knowing it would be useless to argue, Harry paced back and forth in the hallway while Hermione held tightly to Ron's hand. Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Why didn't anyone catch her or put something under her on the ground," Ron didn't answer Harry's question, his face slowly getting redder.

"Harry, no one could have caught her," Hermione looked at him with puffy eyes. "The team was flying the other way, so they could be together to celebrate after you caught the snitch. Ginny was behind them, by the time they saw anything the bludger was already hitting her. The teachers that were there tried to get to her, but they couldn't."

Harry's rage boiled over, "Where's Malfoy?" He was going to beat him to a bloody pulp the next time he saw him.

Ron finally spoke, "Madam Hooch dragged him to her office as soon as she saw what he'd done." They all fell into a tense silence, broken up only by the pounding of Harry's feet as he paced back and forth.

"Where is she! Where's by baby?" The panicked voice of Mrs. Weasley broke through their thoughts as she and Mr. Weasley rushed towards them.

"Mum? Dad? How did you find out about Ginny?" Ron was rather surprised to see his parents there so soon.

"Professor McGonagall sent us a patronus and told us Ginny was hurt. She said we could use floo powder to go to Dumbledore's office. Have you heard anything yet?" Mr. Weasley was staying strong for his wife, but Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

Ron shook his head, "No, they locked us out here once they brought her in." They fell into a tense silence again, the occasional sniff coming from Mrs. Weasley. Several minutes later, McGonagall opened the doors, not surprised in the least to see Ron and Ginny's parents, and they held their breath, waiting for what she would say.

"You may see your daughter now, but you must be quiet." The five of them walked into the infirmary, heading straight for Ginny's bed where Madam Pomfrey was tucking a blanket around her. Mrs. Weasley went straight to her daughter and held her hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the opposite side of the bed, while Mr. Weasley spoke with Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, but it's going to take some time. She took a bludger to the chest, which cracked the bone, and she fell 150 feet from her broom. She had several other broken bones and some cuts, but I've healed the bones and the cuts will go away on their own."

"When will she wake up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Probably sometime tomorrow, I've given her a potion to keep her sleeping, she's going to be very sore when she does wake up." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stay for another half an hour, giving Ron strict instructions to let them know when Ginny woke up, and Professor McGonagall walked them out. Mrs. Pomfrey went into her office, while Ron and Hermione took Mrs. Weasley's place next to Ginny, and Harry sat at her other side, his heart beating painfully as he looked at her. Ginny's expression was calm, but there was a large bruise at her temple with several scratches around her face. Harry could only imagine the pain she'd be in when she woke up.

This thought filled Harry with anger. He knew Malfoy was scum, but he didn't know that he'd resort to this to get back at Ginny. Every fiber within him wanted to leave the room to find Malfoy and give him the beating he deserved. _She could have died._ The realization that he could have lost Ginny hit him with the force of a thousand stunning spells. Knowing that he'd never even told her how he felt made the pain in his chest that much worse. They stayed with Ginny for a long time until Hermione spoke.

"It's dinnertime, we should all go get something, and then we can come back." Ron nodded quietly and stood to follow her. He hadn't said much since they'd been there, but he turned to look at Harry.

"You coming, mate?"

"No, you two go. I'm not hungry." Harry was glad that Ron didn't ask him any questions, he simply nodded his head and walked out the doors with Hermione.

They came back from dinner a while later, saying that everyone had been asking about Ginny. Hermione made a point to mention that Ron now had to serve detention the next night. "What'd you do? You guys have only been gone for an hour?" Harry gave Ron an incredulous look.

"I saw Malfoy walking to dinner with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing about Ginny, so I came up behind him and threw a few punches."

"A few!" Hermione shrieked. "It took Carl, Dean, and Seamus to pull you off of him."

Harry smiled with grim satisfaction, "Good job. Now I won't have to."

"You're just lucky that it was McGonagall that caught you and not Snape." Hermione frowned at him, but Harry could tell that she wasn't truly mad at Ron. She loved Ginny like a sister, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that she would have gotten to Malfoy somehow if Ron hadn't.

Ron and Hermione stayed for another couple of hours before they left to go back to the common room. Ron gave Harry a curious look when he said he was going to stay there for a while longer, but he didn't say anything. Harry didn't move an inch for the rest of the night, he just stayed with Ginny, watching her face for any sign that she was waking up. He reached out to run his hand down her cheek, brushing her hair back from her face. Her skin was as soft as it looked and her hair felt like silk in his hands.

"You've got to wake up soon, Ginny. There's a lot I need to tell you." Harry whispered in her ear. He watched her for a little while longer, until he fell asleep, his head on her bed and her hand in his.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny had never felt this much pain before, her whole body felt like one giant bruise. She knew she wasn't in her dormitory, those beds were much softer than the one she was in now. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't want to budge. Despite being so sore, she forced her hand to move around, feeling a rough blanket on top of her before her fingers came to rest against something soft. Knowing she couldn't stare at the backs of her eyelids anymore, Ginny forced her eyes to open, blinking rapidly as she took in the sleeping figure in front of her.

"Harry?" Her voice came out raspy, so she swallowed hard and tried again. "Harry?"

The figure lying on her bed slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and straightening his glasses. He looked at her, his eyes lighting up and a huge smile growing on his face, "Ginny!"

Harry jumped up and gave her a hug, making her gasp in pain. Harry pulled back, slight panic on his face, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Ginny laughed lightly, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to be so sore. What happened?"

She watched as anger spread across Harry's face and his eyes darkened, "Malfoy got angry when you flew in front of him while we were trying to catch the snitch. He took Goyle's bat and aimed a bludger at you. It hit you in the chest and you fell 150 feet. You've been here since yesterday."

Ginny thought about this for a minute, "Ah, so that's why feels like I got trampled by a herd of hippogriffs." Harry snorted, Ginny _would_ crack a joke after just waking up in the infirmary.

"Ron and Hermione were here all day yesterday and so were your parents. They'll be back as soon as Ron tells them you're awake."

"Why are you still here?" Ginny scrunched her brow at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry froze as Ginny looked at him. What could he tell her? That he'd been standing vigil over her since her accident because he didn't want to be apart from her? She'd either laugh in his face or try to get as far away from him as she could.

"I volunteered to stay until you woke up. Ron and Hermione needed to get some sleep." Harry saw something unreadable pass behind Ginny's eyes.

"Oh," She said quietly. "Thank you." She was quiet for a minute before she spoke again, "What time is it? Will Ron and Hermione be back soon?"

Harry checked his watch, "It's 7:30, so they should probably be here any—"

"Ginny! You're awake!" The happy cry came from Hermione, who flew across the room to Ginny's bed, followed closely by Ron. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything for your pain?"

"Hermione, breathe," Ginny smiled. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Mum and dad will want to know you're up. I'll tell McGonagall and she can let them know," Ron turned to leave, but Ginny stopped him.

"Wait, I want to talk with you guys some more. Did we win the match yesterday?"

"Yeah, Harry caught the snitch," Ron's mouth became a thin line and color rose to his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't mind him, Ginny," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's mad at Malfoy."

"Oh. Well, there's not much we can do about it right now. Plus, I'm not really surprised, I mean we all knew he was a git and I figured he'd get back at me eventually."

"You're not serious!" Ron yelled. "You're not even angry at him!?"

"No, Ron, I just love laying in bed feeling like I got run over by the Hogwarts Express!" Ginny retorted. "Of course I'm angry, but I'll just have to wait to get back at him."

Hermione snorted, "Maybe not. Ron already got back at him last night."

"What? What do you mean?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, "Ron beat Malfoy up on his way to dinner last night. Landed himself in detention with McGonagall tonight."

"Aw, Ron, you do like me." Ginny shot her brother a goofy smile, making them all laugh. They talked for a while longer before McGonagall came to check on Ginny. Seeing that she was awake, McGonagall left the room to send a message to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Within half an hour, Ron and Ginny's parents came bursting into the room.

"My baby!" Mrs. Weasley ran to Ginny and scooped her into a hug. Ginny had prepared herself for this, but Harry saw her flinch in pain.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything for the pain? I swear I ought to go grab that Malfoy by the back of his robes and give him a good shake." Mrs. Weasley was switching from joy at seeing Ginny awake to anger at Malfoy.

"Molly, I don't think you'll need to do that, even if it would be rightly deserved." Mr. Weasley finally got in between his wife's fussing.

"Don't worry, mum, I'm fine. I'll be back in classes before you know it and being your favorite child again." Ron sputtered at this statement, while Harry and Hermione hid their smiles.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed, seeing their spunky daughter was indeed going to be alright. They fussed over her for another hour before leaving to go back home with the promise to check on Ginny every day. As soon as they'd left, Ginny swung her legs over the edge of her bed and made to get up.

"What are you doing, young lady!" Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come out of her office.

"I'm going back to my common room. I don't want to lie around here for the next week counting the dust mites floating through the air." Harry, Ron and Hermione watched with great amusement as Ginny battled back and forth with Madam Pomfrey.

"I promise I'm fine, I'm not the first person to get hit by a bludger and I won't be the last!"

"You broke multiple bones and you need rest!"

"You already healed those bones, so I'm basically just a large bruise now, and nobody ever died from one of those!" Ginny stood with great dignity, grabbed her clothes from a nearby chair, and walked to the bathroom to change. She returned a couple minutes later, fully dressed. She came to a stop in front of Madam Pomfrey.

"See, I'm fine. I admit I'm sore, but I can walk, and I don't want to miss a week of classes, because of a little accident."

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased, but Harry could see the grudging respect in her eyes. "I'm not happy about it, but I can see I won't be able to sway you. Take these, they'll help with the pain." Madam Pomfrey shoved three small bottles into Ginny's arms.

Once they'd reached the hallway and the infirmary doors had shut behind them, Ginny began walking much slower. After a couple of minutes there was a light sheen of sweat on her face and she stopped to lean against the wall.

"Ginny, you need to go back to the infirmary," Ron made to grab her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"No, I meant what I said. I'm not spending a week in bed, I just have to go a bit slower."

"Come on, Ron, let's go get a chair set up in the common room so that Ginny can relax." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you need help, Ginny?" Harry watched as she pushed herself off the wall.

"I suppose I could use some help," She said reluctantly. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in his. He savored the moment of being able to freely hold her in his arms, and he made the decision that it was time to tell Ginny how he felt. He just had to figure out how and when...and what he'd do when he received the rejection that was sure to come.

All too soon, they reached the common room and Harry had to remove his arm from her waist, giving her a lift up through the portrait hole. As they entered, a cheer rose up from the large crowd of Gryffindors standing in the room. They all rushed forward to surround Harry and Ginny, asking her how she felt and telling her she played an amazing game. Ginny took it all in stride, but Harry could see she was getting a little tired from standing, so when the last person drifted away he guided her to an armchair by the fire. Hermione had put a charm on it to make it extra squishy and soft, so Ginny would be more comfortable.

"This is much better than being in the infirmary. I don't know how you do it, Harry." It was a given fact that at some point during the school year, Harry would end up in the infirmary from some sort of injury that would keep him there for several days.

"I would've loved to get out of there, but I don't think I ever thought of defying Madam Pomfrey," He raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh.

"Blimey, Ginny, that was something. Did you see the look on Madam Pomfrey's face when you got up and walked passed her to change? I don't think she's ever been ignored by a patient before." Ron smirked at her.

"Nevermind that. I'm starved, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Harry glanced at his watch, "We just missed lunch, so it's going to be a couple hours until dinner."

"We'll bring you back a big plate, though," Ron reassured her.

"No, you won't. I'm going to get my own food, thank you very much."

"You're still hurt!"

"I am not going to miss the look on Malfoy's face when he sees that I'm not lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Besides," Ginny grinned at Ron, "I want to get a look at him and see if you earned your detention with McGonagall."


	18. Chapter 17

Ginny was feeling rather tired by the time dinner was about to start, but she wasn't going to let that great prat, Malfoy, get the best of her. She was going to walk into the Great Hall and eat dinner with her friends, not be served on a tray in the infirmary. When it came time to go down, Ginny tried to keep pace with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but her legs were stiff. They seemed to notice this and slowed down so she could keep up. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Ginny's pain had grown and she became thankful for the potions that Madam Pomfrey had forced her to take.

Ginny forgot about her pain as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Every head turned her way, mostly smiling, but it was Malfoy's face that she enjoyed the most. He was so surprised to see Ginny not only awake but coming to dinner that his eyebrows shot straight up, then pulled down in annoyance. She didn't miss the bruises that covered his face and smiled to herself. They found seats with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati at the end of the table.

"Ginny, I'm so happy you're up!" Lavender smiled at her.

"Same here," Seamus threw in.

"Me too. You played a great game, though. You know, right before you fell off your broom." Dean laughed.

"For your information, I was thrown off my broom by a bludger."

"Speaking of which," Seamus broke in, "you got some good punches in last night, Ron."

"Thank you," Ron gave a very small bow. They kept eating and talking about their upcoming winter holiday in two weeks. Ginny couldn't wait to go home for Christmas. All of her brothers would be there and they planned on inviting Hermione and Harry to come, as well. Her thoughts drifted to Harry once again and she thought about him staying by her bed while she was in the infirmary. She'd been so happy to see him there, but when he'd said that he had volunteered so that Ron and Hermione could get some sleep, she had felt her heart break a little. She'd felt so stupid. She had gotten her hopes up that maybe Harry had feelings for her, but they'd been crushed. Ginny was brought back to the present when someone spoke to her.

"Think you'll be able to go to your classes tomorrow, Ginny?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have to walk a bit slower. At least Malfoy didn't hit the bludger hard enough to keep me in the infirmary," Ginny made a face.

"Stupid git. I wish I had gotten one more punch in," Ron frowned.

"I think you got in plenty," Hermione rolled her eyes. "By the way, you should go now so you're not late for your detention."

"I'm going, I'm going," Ron was still muttering as he left the table. Everyone knew that McGonagall's detentions weren't as bad as Snape's, which meant that Ron wasn't putting up as much of a fight about his detention as he usually would have.

Ginny was grateful when dinner ended, the wooden benches had caused Ginny's body to ache worse than ever and she craved the softness of her bed. They all got up and moved with the rest of the students to the Great Hall doors, Ginny trying her best not to be jostled by the surge of students. As they passed through the doors, Ginny felt someone slam into her, making her let out a cry of pain. Before she knew what had happened, Ginny had been pulled from the crowd and brought a few feet away. Before she turned away, she saw a blonde head walking away and laughing. She leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. She felt like she'd been hit by the bludger all over again, but this time she was wide awake for the pain spreading throughout her body.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry had heard Ginny's gasp of pain and practically carried her away from the other students. He watched as she took deep breaths, obviously in a lot of pain. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and he sucked in a small breath as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Malfoy slammed into me as we were walking. I'll be fine, I just need a minute." She closed her eyes, taking some more deep breaths. Harry was consumed by rage, but he forced it away. Ginny needed him and Hermione, now wasn't the time to go after Malfoy.

"Okay, I'm alright now," Ginny said.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to get a teacher?" Hermione looked at Ginny with concern.

"No, no, I'm alright. Let's just go back to the common room." Ginny pushed off the wall and started to walk towards the stairs, stumbling a little. Harry rushed to wrap an arm around her like he had earlier and he took most of her weight on himself. Hermione went ahead of them to get Ginny's armchair ready for her again.

"Thanks for your help, Harry. I promise I won't be this much of pain tomorrow," Ginny gave him a rueful smile.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Harry would have happily walked like this for the rest of his life, but he couldn't tell her that. They got to the common room and Harry helped Ginny sit, while Hermione put a blanket over her lap.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Ron what Malfoy did?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione began. "He'll be upset if he finds out and knows we didn't tell him."

"You know he'll just get angry and go after Malfoy again. I wouldn't have said anything to either of you, but you were there."

"Oh, alright, but I don't like keeping things from Ron," It was true that Hermione didn't like secrets between her and Ron, but she also saw the wisdom in Ginny's request.

"You wouldn't have told us if you were hurt?" Harry felt a small pain in his chest at the thought that Ginny would rather keep something like being hurt from him, then let them all know.

"I just don't want anyone making a fuss over me." Harry sighed with relief, he could understand that. He never liked when anyone made a big deal about him getting injured.

"I'll probably be fine in the morning, this is just my first day up."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" They all turned to see Ron walking towards them.

Hermione looked at him confused, "What are you doing here? Did McGonagall cancel your detention?"

"Nope. She told me I couldn't go around beating up anyone to upset me and then told me I could go." Ron shrugged, taking a seat next to Hermione on the couch.

"That's it? That doesn't sound like McGonagall," Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Probably had to give me detention to show she was serious. To be honest, I think she understood why I hit him." They laughed, talking some more until Seamus came up to them.

"Hey. Hermione, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Seamus," Hermione got up without hesitation and followed him to the same corner that they had talked in a few weeks before.

"What's he want with her now?" Ron demanded.

Ginny smirked at Harry, but answered Ron with an uninterested voice, "I told you, maybe he likes her."

"He's never liked her before."

"Honestly, Ron, Hermione is very pretty, smart, and nice. She's probably got loads of admirers," Ginny sat back in her chair. She hoped that Ron would take the hint and realize that if he wanted Hermione, then he'd have to talk to her sooner rather than later.

"Maybe he's asking her to the Yule Ball," Ginny shrugged. Ron whipped his head around to stare at Ginny, but she pretended she didn't notice, "Harry, care to play some chess?"

"Sure," Harry set the chessboard up on a small table between their chairs. "Nice touch with the Yule Ball part," He mumbled so that only she could hear.

She smiled, "Thank you, I thought so, too. This should be interesting." Harry grinned, he knew that Ginny wasn't talking about the chess game.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I told you that I'd help you last time, Seamus," Hermione smiled at the nervous boy in front of her.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind."

"Of course not. Why don't we start after the winter holiday?"

"That'd be great, Hermione! Are you sure it'll work?" Seamus' face went from excitement to worry.

"I'm positive, but it might help if I ran some of my ideas past another girl. Would it be okay if I talked to Ginny?"

Seamus thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I think she'd keep it quiet."

"Great! I'll talk to her about it later when we're alone." Seeing Seamus' face cloud with dread, Hermione reassured him, "Don't worry, it'll work, I promise." She gave him a friendly hug, turning to look towards the fireplace when she heard a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Seamus followed her gaze.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something," She wrinkled her brow, she could have sworn she'd heard someone. Seamus thanked her again and she went back to take her seat on the couch next to Ron, who was giving her a hard stare.

"What?"

"What'd Seamus want with you now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The same thing he wanted last time, help with Potions."

"I thought he needed help with Transfiguration?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

Hermione hesitated for half a second before turning wide, innocent eyes on Ron, "Isn't that what I said?"

"No."

"Oh, my mistake," Hermione shrugged as if it was no big deal, watching as Ron turned to glare into the fireplace. He really was very handsome, with his customary Weasley hair and freckles. She always felt so safe with him around and he made her feel special. He was good for her, she knew that. She'd probably be stuck with her nose in a book twenty-four hours a day if he didn't force her to take a break...or goad her into taking one. She smiled to herself, she wasn't going to tell him that she actually enjoyed arguing with him sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" She blushed when she saw that Ron was looking at her.

"Oh, um," Hermione scrambled to come up with something. "The Yule Ball." That wasn't a complete lie, she had been thinking about it recently. Mostly because she'd been thinking about the person that she wanted to go with.

"What about it?"

"Nothing, really. Just about who I might go with and what color dress I should get."

"What do you mean 'who you might go with'? Who asked you?" Ron turned to face her fully.

"No one, but I'd like to be asked," Hermione spoke as normally as she could.

"I'm sure you will be," Ron muttered darkly.

"I hope so," Hermione said so only she could hear it.

"Pink," Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione was utterly confused. _Pink?_

"Your dress," Ron mumbled. "You should wear pink."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face, "Maybe."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Ginny! We're going to be late to breakfast," Ron rubbed his stomach hungrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry, so that's not much help."

"Finally," Ron sighed happily as Ginny hobbled down the dormitory stairs.

"I'm sorry, Ron, was I holding you up? How about I toss you off the astronomy tower and we'll see how fast you move."

"It's just a figure of speech, she doesn't have to get so bloody worked up," Ron grumbled as Hermione pushed him out of the portrait hole.

Harry saw Ginny carefully loading her arms with her books, wincing as the weight got heavier. He knew she'd never ask for help on her own, so he walked over to her and scooped up her books.

"Hey!"

"You're in too much pain to carry all of these, so you might as well let me help."

"Fine, but just to breakfast," Ginny huffed as she moved past him, making him laugh. They walked at a slower pace that was more comfortable for Ginny. She straightened up before they entered the Great Hall, making Harry give her a curious look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing me in pain," She said through her teeth. Harry nodded his head, looking at her fondly. He knew how much pain she must be in, but she was far too stubborn to let anyone know. When they passed by the Ravenclaw table, Harry saw the angry look on Cho's face, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done to cause it. Shaking it off, Harry helped Ginny to her seat and took a place beside her.

"Feeling better today, Ginny?" Neville asked from his spot down the table.

"Loads better," Ginny smiled.

"Liar," Harry muttered to her, enjoying the glare she sent him.

"Has Bovin said anything about the next advanced class?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. I hope he's going to keep doing them, though," Hermione answered.

"He will," Ron said as he shoved a fistful of bacon into his mouth. "Stil' gut st'ff tuh w'rk 'n."

"Honestly, Ron, do you think you could just pretend to have manners?" Hermione put her hand on top of Ron's to prevent him from putting more food into his mouth.

"Why are you trying to starve me?" Ron swatted Hermione's hand away.

"Oh, please, no one would ever think you're starving...Although, by the way you eat, maybe they would." Hermione's comment made Seamus choke on his orange juice, forcing Dean to pound him on the back.

"Alright, if I wanted to feel like I'd been trampled by a herd of unicorns, I'd throw myself off my broom like Ginny did." Seamus moved further away from Dean.

Ginny shook her head, "I wouldn't recommend it. Takes a lot of skill and I don't know if you'd survive it." The table broke out into laughter, poking fun at Seamus until it was time to go to class.

"Hey, Ginny. Would you like me to carry your books for you?" A tall, brown-haired boy from Ravenclaw stood next to Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny replied, surprised. "No, that's okay, I can manage. Thank you, though." Ginny smiled at him and Harry watched as admiration flared in the boy's eyes, making him clench his fists at his sides.

"Are you sure, I'm going—"

"She's fine, I've got them for her," Harry grabbed Ginny's books from the bench.

The boy regarded Harry with cool eyes, but spoke to Ginny, "Some other time. See you around, Ginny."

"Thanks, Harry. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he's always been nice to me." Ginny reached to take her books from Harry, but he held them out of her reach.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Harry hoped she wouldn't turn him down the way she did the other boy.

"Harry, I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I can make it to my classes and you'll just be late for yours."

"You could never be a burden to me, Ginny," The words slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. "Besides," he quickly added on, "I've got double Potions with the Slytherins today, so this will help put that off for a while longer." Harry prayed that Ginny would focus on the second part of what he'd said rather than the first.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, but it's not my fault if Snape takes points from you for being late."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us. That'll be five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Snape continued writing on the board as he spoke. Harry went to his seat next to Hermione and Ron in annoyance. _It was only five bloody minutes_, he thought. He set up his cauldron on the table and took out the ingredients that Snape had put on the board.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I carried Ginny's books to her class for her." Hermione gave him a knowing smile, causing heat to rush into his face. He was saved from having to answer by Snape's cold voice.

"Today we will be making a potion called Timoris. Although unlikely, who can tell me what this potion is and what it can be used for?"

As expected, Hermione's hand was the only one to go into the air. She patiently waited until Snape's disdainful gaze landed on her, "Miss Granger?"

"The word 'Timoris' means dread, and it's a potion that shows you the thing you dread most. It is similar to a Boggart, but no one besides yourself will be able to see what you do. When brewed, the potion will become a color that is associated with whatever you dread. It has been known to be useful in disarming an opponent you may face, but it comes with the risk that the person you are fighting might become so enraged by what they see that they can begin casting spells at random, putting you in greater danger of being hit." Hermione finished answering Snape's question, not noticing the looks of awe on the faces of her fellow Gryffindors, particularly Ron.

Snape, knowing that Hermione's answer was completely correct, but unwilling to let the opportunity to embarrass or anger any student not in his own house pass, turned a nasty smile on Hermione. "That is correct, however being an unbearable braggart will not get you an invitation to the Yule Ball, which I can surmise you so dearly want to attend."

Hermione remained unaffected by Snape's disparaging remark, but it did have the desired result on Ron, who had gone very red. "For your information, Hermione's already been invited to the Yule Ball. She was ages ago!"

Snape's lip curled in disgust before he turned to the board and began writing the instructions for brewing the potion. The rest of the class, however, had varying expressions of shock and interest on their faces, though no one looked more surprised than Hermione, whose mouth had dropped open as she stared at Ron.

"Why did you tell them I'd been asked to go to the ball?"

"I don't like that every time you have the right answer, Snape tries to humiliate you." Ron began angrily cutting up his Dacian root, almost cutting himself in the process.

Hermione's eyes had gone very soft and she smiled a little dreamily before shaking her head and setting about helping Ron. Harry grinned inwardly, thinking he had to remember to tell Ginny what had happened. Thinking her name made Harry work in a fog as he thought about how she had taken over every second of his day. Everything he did or thought about invariably ended up connecting to Ginny, not that he minded.

When the class had reached the final step of the potion, Snape faced them, "The last ingredient you will add is four drops of essence of Droxal. You will have approximately ten seconds before the potion takes effect, during which time you should take note of the color of your potion as it will connect to what you will see. I assure you, should anyone begin casting spells while under the potion's influence, I will not hesitate to stun you." Snape smiled as though the idea of using that particular charm on some of his students greatly pleased him.

Harry leaned over his cauldron and put in the Droxal. His once clear potion became a fiery red and then melted into an image that made Harry grind his teeth. He saw Ginny sitting on the couch in the common room, talking to someone that he couldn't quite see. The person sitting with Ginny shifted then, moving closer to Ginny, and Harry saw that it was Dean. Harry watched as Dean opened his mouth and he was surprised to find that he could hear what Dean was saying to Ginny.

"Ginny, you know how much I like you, and I was hoping that you'd be my date to the Yule Ball?" _No! _Harry thought. _She can't say yes._

Ginny nodded happily, "Of course I'll go with you, Dean!" Harry thought he would explode as he watched Dean lean forward and begin kissing Ginny. He ripped himself away from the potion, looking up to see Hermione and Ron doing the same. Hermione was close to tears and Ron had gone completely pale, not saying anything. Glancing around the room, they saw expressions of shock, hatred, sadness, and defeat written on everyone's faces.

Snape dismissed the class and they packed up their things, quietly making their way to Charms. Not even Professor Flitwick's cheery disposition could change anyone's mood, so he abandoned his teaching plan and had them take notes for the rest of the class. When it came time to go to lunch, no one had any appetite. Hermione went to the library, Ron stomped off towards the common room, and Harry wandered aimlessly around the halls until it was time to go to their last class of the day, Transfiguration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their desk and faced McGonagall. Even Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer any of the questions they were asked. McGonagall, who had had enough of the class's moping, turned to face them.

"Would anyone care to explain why you all look like someone just snapped your broomsticks in half?"

"It's Potions, professor," Hermione spoke quietly.

"What about Potions?" She looked to Hermione who seemed to be the only one willing to explain.

"Professor Snape had us make Timoris."

McGonagall's eyes flashed with annoyance, "I do wish that he would save that particular potion for lessons at the end of the day, it makes students useless afterwards. Well, there is no point in keeping you in class today. You are all dismissed, but I expect you to be fully recovered the next time we see one another." Professor McGonagall swept out of the room, taking a sharp right towards the dungeons.

The class collected their things and trudged off to dinner. Seeing the condition of their fellow classmates after Potions had set the other houses on edge, wondering what terrible thing had happened to put them in such a horrible mood. By the time the food appeared on their plates, things were starting to look up, and once he'd seen the look of dislike Snape had directed towards McGonagall at the teacher's table, Ron had cheered considerably and was almost back to normal.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry frowned as he swung his gaze from one end of the table to the other.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast," Hermione turned in her seat, scanning the table for someone. "Colin!" The small, blonde-haired boy stopped talking to the person next to him, looking around the hall. Spotting Hermione waving at him, he got up and came over to them.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Harry asked sharply.

"We were walking back to the castle for lunch after Care of Magical Creatures and Ginny tripped. She landed pretty hard, and what with her falling off her broom the other day, she was in a lot of pain. I took her back up to the common room to rest."

"Thanks, Colin," Hermione smiled at him and he headed back to his seat.

"I've got to go make sure she's alright," Harry didn't give Hermione the chance to respond, instead leaving the Great Hall as fast as he could and sprinting the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower, shouting the password to a very disgruntled Fat Lady. Harry clambered through the portrait hole, sighing with relief when he saw Ginny in the armchair by the fire.

"Ginny, are you alri—" Harry broke off before he could finish speaking. As he looked at the scene in front of him he heard a ringing in his ears and he started seeing red.

Dean sat on the arm of Ginny's chair, talking to her while she looked up at him, smiling and nodding. They continued talking for several more minutes before Dean gave her a hug and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry didn't know what to do, almost everything he'd seen during Potions that morning had come true right in front of him. He stalked over to where Ginny sat as she wrote on some parchment. She looked up as his shadow fell across her paper, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw that it was Harry and that he looked very upset.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny laid her parchment aside.

"Nothing," Harry choked out, throwing himself cross-legged on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked at him with great concern.

Harry picked up a stray piece of parchment and began tearing it to shreds, ignoring Ginny's question as he spoke, "What did _he_ want?"

"What did who want?" Ginny could feel her temper rising. What was wrong with him?

"Dean," Harry spat the name as though it were poisonous.

"We were talking."

"Are you dating him again?" Harry refused to look up as he continued ripping the piece of paper in his hands.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Ginny snapped.

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes locking on hers, "So you are back together. Well, I hope you'll be very happy with him, but you're not as smart as I thought you were if you think he could ever love you as much as—" Harry's eyes grew bigger as he realized what he'd said and he clamped his mouth shut, looking down at the scraps of paper scattered on the rug.

Ginny couldn't breathe as she looked down at the boy sitting in front of her. _Was he going to say he loved me?_ Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ginny forced her voice into a normal tone. "Love me as much as who?"

The sound of Ginny's voice brought Harry's head up and he stared at her in frustration. Knowing there was no way out of it, Harry forced himself to continue, bracing himself for her rejection. "Love you as much as I do," he whispered.

"You mean as a friend?" Ginny heard her voice shake as she spoke, but she had to know what Harry meant before she let herself get carried away.

"No," Harry said miserably. "I'm _in_ love with you, Ginny."

Harry heard Ginny gasp as he finished speaking, and he looked up to see tears building in her eyes, "Ginny, I'm sorry! I know you don't feel the same way and that you're back with Dean, but I had to—"

"Harry!"

Harry stopped speaking when Ginny yelled. At some point while he had been talking, he'd stood up from the floor and began pacing. He stopped walking and looked at Ginny as she stood up from her chair and came to stand in front of him.

"Harry," He held his breath, waiting for her to finish. "I'm in love with you, too."

Harry felt happiness flood throughout his entire body, making him feel lighter than he had in months. He no longer had the crushing weight of his unspoken feelings for Ginny or his mounting fear of rejection. Taking in Ginny's sheepish smile, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her, long, slow, and sweet. When they broke apart, both had wide, silly grins plastered on their faces.

"Does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?"

Ginny scrunched up her face, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked confused.

"You have to help me rewrite my Transfiguration homework," Ginny gave a pointed look at the rug where the pieces of parchment that Harry had ripped apart lay.

Harry grinned at her, "Deal."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He did?!" Hermione screeched. Ginny had brought Hermione to her dormitory after dinner under the pretense of needing her help finding something so that she could tell her what had happened between her and Harry.

"Sshh," Ginny waved her hands at her friend. "I don't want Ron to know."

Hermione, who had been bouncing up and down with excitement about Harry telling Ginny how he felt, stopped to stare at Ginny. "Why not? You'll have to tell him some time and I think it should be sooner rather than later."

"I know, but I don't want to deal with him when he finds out. You know how he gets when I even go out on a date."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I think he'll surprise you. Despite what you may think, he only wants to protect you."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "Let's go back downstairs and I'll try to get Harry alone to talk to him about it."

Giving Ginny one last hug before they left the room, Hermione pulled away and beamed at her, "I'm so happy for you, Ginny. I've been waiting for this to happen for months!"

"What do you mean, months?"

"Oh, Harry's been in love with you since summer," Hermione gave Ginny a sly smile.

Brushing off her comment, Ginny laughed, "Harry has most definitely not been in love with me for months! He barely looked at me twice while we were at the Burrow."

Hermione's retort was cut off by Ginny, who threw a final statement over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "Now come on, I've got a feeling it won't be long before a certain redheaded Gryffindor asks you to the Yule Ball...And I don't mean me."

Ginny ran out of the room as Hermione's mouth dropped open. She scanned the room for Harry and found him sitting on the couch, deep into a game of chess with Ron. "Who's winning?"

"I am," Ron focused all of his attention on the game, not noticing how Harry looked up to give Ginny a quick smile.

Hermione came to sit in one of the armchairs, a large book in her hands. Ginny took the opportunity to distract Ron, "Hermione, didn't you want to talk to Ron about something?"

Hermione gave Ginny a baffled look, but when Ginny raised her eyebrows and tilted her head towards Harry, Hermione understood. "Oh, yes, I did, thank you for reminding me. Ron, could you come here for a minute, I had some questions about our next study session."

"Sure, one second," Ron moved one of his pieces across the board, "Checkmate."

Harry gave a frustrated grunt, making Ginny laugh as Ron made his way over to Hermione. Ginny sat beside Harry, but kept far enough away so that Ron wouldn't question them. "Hermione's keeping Ron busy so we can talk."

"About what?"

"I told Hermione that we were together now, and she thinks that we should tell Ron sooner rather than later." Ginny waited nervously while Harry considered this.

"Well, I don't fancy Ron's reaction when he finds out we're together, but I also don't want to pretend we're not."

Ginny nodded, "Me neither. How about we tell him when the opportunity comes?"

Harry smiled his agreement and Ron returned to set up the chessboard again, "Want to play another game?"

"Sure. Ginny, you want to help me beat him?"

"Ha, you couldn't beat me if you had Ginny _and_ Hermione helping you!"

"Is that right? Hermione, come help Harry and I beat Ron at chess," Hermione rolled her eyes, but snapped her book shut. Ginny waved her over to sit next to her, which gave Ginny a reason to move closer to Harry. As her shoulder brushed against his, she wondered when the chance would present itself for them to tell Ron, but decided she'd worry about it when it happened.


	19. Chapter 18

The opportunity to talk to Ron came much sooner than Harry anticipated. The very next day, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had some free time before lunch, so they spent it in the common room starting a rather long essay given to them by McGonagall. The room was silent save for the scratching of quills when Ron's head popped up.

"Oh yeah, Harry I forgot to ask you if you wanted to spend winter holiday with us."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look, "What exactly made you think of that?"

"I'm going through our books to help me write my essay and one of them mentioned a wizard who accidentally transfigured himself into an icicle. Icicle made me think of winter, which lead me to winter holiday." Ginny covered her mouth to hide a grin.

"So," Ron turned to Harry, "do you want to come stay with us?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks."

"Ron," Ginny began, "Since Harry's going to be staying with us for Christmas, there's something we need to tell you." Ginny made a face at Harry, asking if he was alright with her telling Ron. He gave a small nod and came to stand next to her.

"Ron, Harry and I are together." Ginny waited for the rush of blood to surge into Ron's face, which signaled his temper was rising.

Ron simply looked at the two of them, his eyes moving from one face to the other. After several seconds, Ron nodded, "I was wondering when you two were going to get around to dating."

Hermione's eyes widened, not at the fact that Ron was taking the news so well, but that he had known that Ginny and Harry had liked each other and never said anything. Ginny and Harry were somewhat confused about his response, "You knew?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know that you had started dating, but I did know that you guys fancied each other."

"How did you know? For how long?" Ginny was having a little trouble believing that her not-so-observant brother had known she liked Harry.

"I've known since Summer. And you'd have to be blind not to see that you liked Harry and he liked you. You both stared at each other when the other wasn't looking. Besides, I've never seen someone as upset as I saw Harry when you fell off your broom." Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Are you okay with it?" Harry knew he wasn't going to stop being with Ginny no matter what, but he'd rather not have his best friend angry with him.

Ron stood up, "I wasn't too crazy about the idea at first, but I know Harry and I know you, so I know you'll both be in good hands. Just don't snog when I'm in the vicinity."

"Thanks, mate." Harry gave him a grateful smile.

Ginny gave Ron a hug and ran back to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione jumped out of her seat and wrapped Ron in a large hug. He became very red, but she didn't notice as she pulled away and gave a triumphant smile to Ginny. "I told you he'd be okay with it! Ron, that was so mature!"

Ron blushed, shrugging off Hermione's praise, "Yeah, well...How about we go to lunch?" He started forward, shaking off his previously serious demeanor. Hermione shook her head, but followed him, looping her arm through his, and Harry could tell that she was still telling Ron how proud she was of him by the way Ron straightened up a little and looked at her as she talked.

"Come on, Harry, I'm starving after all of that," Ginny moved past him and headed to the portrait hole.

"Wait," Harry reached forward and grabbed Ginny's hand, holding it securely within his own. "Now I'm ready." Ginny gave him a beautiful smile, making his heart pound, and she pulled him along, following behind Hermione and Ron.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction from him," Ginny whispered.

"I know, but I'm glad it's over with. Besides, now I get to spend Christmas with you and your family." Harry was still holding Ginny's hand when they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, causing every head that saw them to turn away and whisper to the person next to them. Harry smiled to himself when he saw the envious looks on the faces of the boys who used to watch Ginny. It felt good to know that she was his and he didn't have to hide his anger if another boy looked at her.

They followed Ron and Hermione down the hall until they found some empty seats. Harry and Ginny sat across from Seamus, who saw their joined hands, "Oi, you two together now?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

Seamus nodded and stood up from the table. He climbed up onto the bench where he'd been sitting, drawing attention from the surrounding students. "Just to let you all know, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are finally together!" Seamus sat down again amidst the laughter and whoops coming from the Great Hall. Seeing Harry and Ginny's extremely red faces he smiled at them, "Oh, don't be so embarrassed. I just saved you from an entire day of people asking you whether or not you're dating." Hermione was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and Ron was holding onto his sides. Harry and Ginny shared a look and burst into laughter as well.

The talk turned to their winter holiday, which was coming up very soon, "Are you and Hermione spending Christmas with the Weasley's, Harry?" Seamus asked around a bite of chicken.

"Harry is, but I'll be going home," Hermione answered.

Ron looked a little surprised and disappointed, "You aren't going to come to the Burrow?"

"You never asked me to."

"Yes I did, I asked you when I asked Harry earlier."

"No, you only asked Harry."

"I must have been distracted by the news," Ron nodded in Harry and Ginny's direction. "Do you want to come home with us for Christmas?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Hermione jumped up from the table and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called.

"I've got to write my mom and dad to ask permission. Holiday starts at the end of the week!"

Ron watched her go and Seamus raised his eyebrows at Harry and Ginny, "I think I'll be making another public announcement rather soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Hermione had left lunch, she'd gone straight to her dormitory and written a letter to her parents, asking permission to stay with her friends' for Christmas. She used one of the school owls to send the letter and hoped her parents would respond quickly. It was three days later and the Hogwarts students were scheduled to leave on holiday the next day. She couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas than a whole month with some of her most favorite people in the world. Hermione wouldn't tell Ron, but she'd been upset when he'd invited only Harry to the Burrow and not her.

Hermione looked up from the book in her lap when someone started talking to her, "Have you heard from your parents, Hermione?"

Ginny was sitting on the couch next to Harry in the common room doing homework. They were rarely apart now and Hermione couldn't be happier for them...She just hoped someone would look at her one day the way Harry looked at Ginny. "Not yet, which is odd. They always respond to my letters rather quickly."

"The weather's been rather snowy, maybe the owl had to stop on its way back," Ginny gave her an encouraging smile.

"I hadn't thought of that. I suppose I shouldn't worry, it's early and I have the rest of the day to hear back." Hermione looked around the room for a moment as she realized something was missing, "Where did Ron go?" Ron had been playing a game of exploding snap with Dean and Seamus a few minutes ago, but now he was nowhere to be found.

"I saw him go upstairs a second ago," Harry offered. "Might've gone to get more cards." Hermione shrugged and returned to her book, hoping that the owl she'd sent would come back by the end of the day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where'd you disappear to?" Ginny questioned as Ron took a seat next to Hermione at lunch.

"I, uh, was trying to find more cards for my game with Seamus and Dean," Ron quickly flicked his gaze to Hermione and back to his plate. He hoped he sounded convincing, because he didn't want to say why he'd actually left. After finishing their third game of exploding snap, Dean had asked what they'd be doing their last night at Hogwarts before going home for the holidays. Ron and Dean didn't have plans, but Seamus had let slip something that made Ron need to leave the room rather quickly before he lost his temper.

"I don't have plans either. Although, I am hoping to see Hermione one more time before she leaves," Seamus didn't notice the effect this had on Ron, who had gotten up and gone upstairs, claiming he was going to find another deck of cards.

Once he'd reached his dormitory, Ron had begun pacing back and forth. _Why does Seamus want to see Hermione before he leaves? Why would Hermione meet with Seamus?_ Ron walked from one side of the room to the other, occasionally throwing himself onto his bed and then getting back up when he couldn't sit still any longer. He'd gone through all the reasons why Seamus would need to see Hermione, each one making him angrier than the last, until he settled on the option that didn't make him want to throw a punch at Seamus. _He must need some help with a homework assignment. Hermione's been helping me, so it makes sense she'd help other people._ This thought had made Ron calm down enough to go back to the common room, but seeing it empty he realized lunch had started and he was late.

Ron pulled himself from his thoughts when he realized he'd been quiet for too long. Looking up, Ron saw the thoughtful expression on Ginny's face, but it vanished as soon as he saw it. Screeching and the flapping of wings came from above their heads, alerting them to the incoming delivery of mail. Ron saw Hermione searching through the hundreds of owls circling above them, "There! I think that's the owl I sent to my parents." She pointed at a large spotted barn owl that flew around the room before landing gracefully in front of Hermione. It held out its leg and Hermione untied the letter attached to it, "Oh, I hope they said yes."

Hermione rapidly scanned the letter from her parents, her face breaking into a happy smile, "They said yes, I can come!"

"That's great, now we'll get to be together for Christmas!" Ginny smiled and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

Hermione turned her delighted smile on Ron, who felt himself melting under it, "And now I can give all of you your gifts in person."

"I might be most excited to see the twins' reaction to our gift to them," Ginny said, "But, then again, I haven't finished shopping for any of you."

Ron smacked his hand against his forehead, "I haven't done any shopping at all! You think mum and dad will let us go to Hogsmeade once more before Christmas?"

"Probably. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Hermione shrugged and returned to her lunch, but Ron had suddenly lost his appetite. All the talk about presents had reminded him about how little money he had to spend. He'd been saving up ever since last year, but he knew that it wouldn't compare to what Hermione or Harry had. He wasn't upset with them about what they had, he just felt a little embarrassed knowing that whatever he gave them wouldn't be nearly as nice as what they gave him. He stole a look at Ginny, who was chatting away with Harry. He wished he could be a little bit more like her, she never seemed to be bothered by their lack of money. He sighed to himself, knowing that dwelling on it wouldn't make a roll of money suddenly appear under his pillow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Something was wrong with Ron, that much Hermione knew. What she didn't know was what was actually bothering him. He'd been fine the day before, but ever since they'd started talking about Christmas he'd seemed upset. He tried to hide it, but Hermione knew him too well to not see past it.

"I just wonder what it is," Hermione wondered aloud as she put more of her things into her trunk.

"Wonder what what is?" Hermione whirled around to see Ginny standing in the doorway of her room.

"I was trying to figure out what's been bothering your brother."

Ginny plopped down on the bed, "I thought you might have noticed that. Harry saw it, too, but he didn't want to force anything out of him."

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione gave her a hopeful look.

"No, but it definitely started after lunch yesterday."

Hermione gave voice to the thought that had been nagging at her, "You don't think it's because I'm coming to the Burrow, do you?"

"Of course not! How could you even think that?"

"I don't know, I just thought it might be because of that. I mean, he did start acting odd after I found out I could come."

"And here I thought you were the smart one. Ron would have a sleepover with Malfoy before he said no to you coming to stay with us."

Hermione snorted, "Ron would rather shave his own head than spend time with Malfoy, so that's not saying too much."

Ginny laughed, "Alright, well we have the whole train ride home to get him to tell us. Are you done packing, the boys are waiting for us." Hermione grabbed hold of her trunk and heaved it along behind her, Ginny didn't seem to be having a problem with her trunk.

"It's about time you two came down, what took so long?" Ron stood up and grabbed his luggage from its spot near his feet. Ginny ignored him and went to Harry, but Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure I have everything I need. You know a gentleman would offer to help me carry this," Hermione blew a curl out of her face as Ron bent down to grab hold of the handle, his hand covering hers.

"Blimey, what do you have in here!"

"It's just some of my books."

"Let me guess, a bit of light reading?"

"I happen to like reading, you should try it."

Ron scrunched up his face, "I have, but it's Christmas, Hermione! We should be spending our time having snowball fights, drinking hot chocolate, and eating cookies."

Hermione chuckled, "Do you ever stop thinking about food?"

Ron thought about it, "Sometimes."

"Alright," Hermione and Ron started, they hadn't even realized they'd walked all the way to the Great Entrance. "Everyone who is going home for the holidays please line up and take a carriage when they pull around." Professor McGonagall was weaving between the students, making sure they had their things.

The four of them waited for a carriage, not noticing the thin blonde boy standing in front of them with two much larger boys until he turned around, "I can't believe it's actually true, Potter and the redhead are together?" Harry held on tighter to Ginny's hand and Hermione saw Ron's knuckles turn white around the handle of her trunk.

"Oh, and I see Granger is staying with you, as well. Don't be surprised if that shoebox you call a house finally collapses, what with all the people you keep in there. Don't worry, though, we've got a lovely shed that you can live in. It's a bit nicer than what you're used to, but you'll adjust." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got into a carriage, laughing nastily. The group stood in angry silence until it was broken by laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, that's not the worst thing Malfoy's ever said to us and it's certainly not going to be his last insult. Besides, I like our house, if it was bigger it'd be less fun."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was happy to see that the anger had left Ron as he listened to Ginny.

"The reason Malfoy's house is probably so big is so that his family doesn't have to spend all day together. Can you imagine living in a house so big that you couldn't smell mum's cooking or hear the explosions coming from the twins' room?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but it still bothers me when he says stuff like that."

Although Hermione could see that Ron was still bothered by something, his mood lightened considerably as they climbed into a carriage and eventually found a compartment on the train. The engine started, making the four of them smile as the train lurched forward, bringing them back to the Burrow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in the late afternoon where they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had begun crying at the sight of Harry and Ginny holding hands and crushed them into a large hug when they confirmed that they were together. Hermione and Ron had stood back with amused expressions as they watched the display and Mr. Weasley had given them his full blessing. The ride to the Burrow had gone by quickly and they were very excited to see the twins, who had arrived while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to the train station. Mrs. Weasley had gone straight to the kitchen to begin making dinner when clouds of light green, odorless smoke started to stream through the walls.

"Fred, George, what is the green smoke coming through the walls!"

"How do you know we did it?" Fred asked casually.

"Yeah, why do you think it's us?" George widened his eyes.

"What is the smoke?" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms, not believing either one of them.

"Well, you see," the twins shuffled their feet as they talked. "We figured, since we're here for the holidays, that we could continue with our projects for the store."

"I don't want any more smoke coming through the walls and there are to be no fires, is that clear?"

"Yes, mum," the twins chorused. Raising their heads, they caught sight of Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry still standing in the doorway with their luggage.

"Welcome home!" Fred ran forward to wrap his arms around Ron and Hermione, while George did the same with Harry and Ginny, pulling back when he saw their joined hands.

"Why Fred, I do believe we have to have a talk with Harry here," George nodded towards them.

"Well, when did this happen?" Fred crossed his arms.

"It happened a few days ago and you won't be "talking" to Harry...Or do I need to alert a certain someone?" Some message passed from Ginny to the twins, causing them to change topics, much to Harry's relief.

"Right, well let's get you all settled," Fred and George grabbed some of the group's luggage and carried it up the stairs, neatly avoiding any further lecturing from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione helped carry her trunk to Ginny's room and Harry and Ron unloaded theirs in Ron's room. After getting settled, the twins beckoned them all into their room.

They cautiously filed into the room and took seats on the two beds. There was a thin layer of green smoke still hanging in the air. George waved his wand, making two large armchairs appear and Fred brought out a small table with parchment and quills. They sat down and looked imperiously at the four teenagers in front of them.

"Now that you're here, we have some business to discuss," Fred spoke in a commanding tone.

Ginny scoffed at them, "Come off it, you two, what do you want from us?" Harry smiled at her, he was always highly amused when Ginny told off her brothers.

"Fine, we want to know how our speed dating creation went," George got straight to the point.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "I forgot you never owled to see how that went."

"We find that letters don't give us enough detail as talking to someone does," Fred explained.

"Too bad we couldn't use one of those felly-tone things like muggles have," Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione giggled, "It's called a telephone, Ron."

"Oh, well, whatever it is, we could've used one."

"Anyway," Ginny said. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Fred said.

"How you set it up," George threw in.

"How many people were there?"

"Who joined in."

"Stuff like that."

"Okay, well, Ginny and I asked the Gryffindors if they wanted to sign up. I think seeing Ginny's name on the list made them feel better." Hermione smirked at Harry as she said the last part, making him remember how jealous he'd been.

"We planned it for that Saturday evening and we set up some tables with the candies you sent us in a bowl on each table," Ginny continued.

"We put Harry and Ron in charge of monitoring everything and Ron was also the announcer."

The twins looked up with raised brows, "You got Ron to be the announcer?"

"Yes," Hermione said proudly, "And he did brilliantly!" Fred and George exchanged a knowing look as Ron blushed crimson.

"Anyway," Ginny changed the topic, earning an appreciative look from Ron. "We explained the rules to the people that signed up and we did ten-minute dates."

"Just out of curiosity, how many people did you get to sign up?" Fred paused, his quill hovering over the parchment in front of him.

"Six boys and six girls. There was Dean, Seamus, Carl Hopkins, Oliver James, Jack Sloper, and Michael Stewart," Hermione rattled off.

The twins frantically scribbled things down as she spoke, and Ginny finished listing the rest of the names. "Fay Dunbar, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, myself obviously, and Katie Bell." Harry noticed that Ginny was paying extra attention to the twins as she said Katie's name. He saw Fred's hand still, drops of ink falling from his quill onto his parchment. He was shaken from his thoughts when George, who was still rapidly scribbling down notes, jostled him with his elbow. Ginny gave a satisfied smile and made eye contact with Hermione, which only made Harry even more confused.

"I must say," Fred began, "you lot did a splendid job of setting this all up!" They all shared smiles and were about to leave when Ginny asked the question that had been rolling around in her mind.

"What exactly was in the candies that we took for the speed dating thing?"

"Well, I suppose we can tell you since you helped us and all. Just don't go 'round telling people, wouldn't want our secrets getting out," George explained.

"You see, what with our vast experience with girls," Fred ignored the snort that came from Ginny, "We've noticed that people who are on first dates tend to ruin them."

"They're nervous, awkward, scared…"

"We created the candies to help out the people who's dates aren't going well."

"The different types of candies do separate things. For example, one type will make you blurt out a random piece of information about yourself to your date. Let's them get to know each other."

"Or," Fred went on, "The type that makes you take notice of things you were too dense to see before."

"What things?" Ron asked.

"Say you and Hermione were on a date," Hermione's eyes widened and Ron turned as red as his hair. "If Ron took this particular candy, he'd start noticing how deep a brown Hermione's eyes are, how beautiful her smile is, or how infectious her laugh is."

"Hermione, you might see different shades of red in Ron's hair that you like, take note of how blue his eyes are, or how he scrunches up his nose when he's thinking."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's right, it's a great idea," Harry added.

"Thank you," The twins chorused. "Now, I believe I'm smelling dinner," And with that, the twins left the room, but not before Ginny quietly said, "Nice work." Fred and George smirked, Harry and Ginny following them out of the room.

"You're going to need to explain a few things to me," Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny as he grabbed her hand, Ginny laughing while Harry pulled her towards the room he shared with Ron.


	20. Chapter 19

Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing as Harry dragged her into his and Ron's room. She plopped down on Ron's bed with a happy smile, which only made the puzzled look on Harry's face deepen.

"Okay, what exactly am I missing? You and Hermione know something about Fred and what did you mean when you said 'nice work' to Fred and George?"

"It's simple, really. When I was listing the names of the girls who were a part of the speed dating night, I said Katie's name last because I wanted to see how Fred reacted."

"Why?"

Ginny sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I've had the suspicion for a while that Fred likes Katie, and his reaction to hearing she went on those dates confirmed it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Didn't you see him? When I said Katie had been going on the dates he got upset. He didn't like the thought of her going out with other guys."

That was something that Harry could understand, he'd wanted to punch the guys Ginny had been with on the speed dates. There was something else, though, "I thought Fred liked Angelina?"

"Why, because of the Yule Ball? No, they just went as friends. George is the one that likes Angelina."

"George! Since when?"

"Honestly, don't boys pay attention to anything? He's always had a bit of a crush on her, but he knew that Fred and her were just friends so he didn't put up much of a fight when they went to the ball together."

Harry's head had started to hurt a little, he wondered how girls knew all of this or kept up with it. "And Hermione knew all of this, as well?"

"Yep."

"Okay, what about when we were leaving the twins' room?"

"While they were explaining the candies they made, Fred and George took the opportunity to use Hermione and Ron as the 'example'. They pointed out some of the best traits of both of them, which made them think of each other. Quite brilliant on their part, really."

Harry sat on his bed and groaned, "How did you know all of this and not get a headache?"

"Girls tend to pay more attention to subtle things," Ginny laughed.

"I think I'll try to pay more attention from now on."

"Why?"

"I think it'll save me a headache if I find out the information piece by piece like you do, rather than all at once." Ginny grinned at him.

"Children! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried throughout the house.

Ginny hopped up and held her hand out to Harry, "Shall we go to dinner?"

Harry let her pull him to his feet, but he drew her to a stop just before they passed the door, "I'm really glad I'm here, Ginny."

Blushing a little, Ginny smiled softly, "Me too, Harry." She stood on tip-toe, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. When they finally broke apart, they clasped hands again before going down to dinner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron took in the sight of his older brothers, Bill and Charlie, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good to see you, too," Bill said wryly.

"You know," Charlie said, "Most people are happy to find the brothers they haven't seen in months in their kitchen."

"You know what I meant! No one told us that you were coming."

"Bill! Charlie!" Ron saw Ginny fly past him and wrap their brothers in big hugs.

"Now that's more like it," Bill hugged her back.

"Yeah, Ron, if you want a decent Christmas gift you should be more like Ginny," Charlie smirked. Ron grumbled under his breath, but gave Charlie and Bill a hug.

"Hey Hermione, Harry," Bill nodded at them.

"Hi, how are you?" Hermione asked as she helped Mrs. Weasley set the table.

"Good, thank you. Still the smartest witch at Hogwarts?" Charlie carried a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table.

Hermione beamed at the compliment, "No, I believe that title goes to Ginny," She smiled at her friend, who simply waved her off.

"That's not what Ginny and Ron say. They're always going on about how brilliant you are," Bill filled the cups on the table with pumpkin juice. Hermione swung her head around to look at Ginny and Ron, giving them a bright smile that made Ron lose his train of thought. He flashed back to when Fred and George had been using Hermione and him as the example to explain their speed dating candies. It was one of the most embarrassing moments he could remember, Hermione had bolted from the room as soon as she could. Ron was brought back to the Weasley kitchen when his family asked them how school had been so far.

"The same, really. Loads of homework and Malfoy's still a prat," Ron shrugged.

"There's going to be another Yule Ball once we get back," Ginny offered.

"It's a good thing your brothers bought you those new dress robes, Ron. Ginny, we'll have to buy you a new dress for the ball," Mrs. Weasley tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't need a new dress, mum. I have plenty to choose from." Ron knew that Ginny didn't want their parents to spend the money on a dress for her when they already had to hand down clothes and share school supplies. The thought didn't make Ron angry, just upset. It made him feel inadequate.

"Nonsense, dear!" Mrs. Weasley shooed away her answer and continued to bustle around the room. Ron watched as Ginny frowned slightly, but her face quickly transformed into a small smile and he knew that she'd come up with some sort of idea about how to save their parents the money they'd spend on a dress for her.

Ron felt someone bump his arm and he looked down to see Hermione smirking at him, "What type of a plan do you think she has?"

"How did you know? How is it that you know everything?" Ron gaped at her.

"She's one of my best friends, I know when she's planning something."

"Okay, what do you think she's going to do?"

"Well, she could just wear a dress that she already has or she could return whatever dress your parents get for her. It won't matter either way, though."

Ron gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it wouldn't matter if Ginny wore an old dress or a new one, because Harry won't be able to take his eyes off of her," Hermione beamed at him, making him remember what the twins had said earlier in their room. He didn't understand why they had to use him and Hermione as their 'example'. It had been embarrassing to have them point out those things about Hermione, not that he needed some candy to make him take notice of her.

"Well, whatever she's going to do, you know that you're probably going to be involved, right?"

"Yeah, but it'll be fun helping her pick out the perfect dress."

"You should get yours while you're out with her," Ron smiled, thinking about how pretty Hermione would look in a gown. The smile became a frown when he thought about her going to the ball with someone else.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Ron looked up to see Hermione giving him a worried look.

"Um, yeah. I was just, uh, thinking about all the gifts I still have to buy for my family," Ron hoped she believed that.

"I still have some shopping to do, as well. How about we all go to Hogsmeade, Ginny can get her dress, and we can finish getting the presents." Grateful that the topic had been changed from the Yule Ball, Ron agreed to the idea and sat at the table to begin piling food onto his plate.

"Ginny," Bill started, "I've heard that you've recently gotten a new boyfriend, is that right?"

Smiling, Ginny nodded, "Yes, I have. You'll have to meet him sometime."

Bill's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What do you mean 'meet him'? Aren't you dating Harry?"

"Harry?" Ginny furrowed her brow. "I'm not dating Harry, I'm seeing Seamus."

"Seamus?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Seamus. Why would you think I'd go out with Harry? He's not my type at all!" By this point, everyone at the table was holding back their laughter.

"Ginny, that's a terrible thing to say!" Bill frowned.

"How can you say that with him sitting right there?" Charlie joined in.

Ginny shrugged, "He doesn't mind. I mean, why would he when he knows I'm lying?" Ginny brought her hand out from under the table, resting it next to her plate. Bill and Charlie exchanged baffled looks when they saw that Harry's hand was joined with hers. Everyone snorted with laughter, Ginny making it worse when she stood up to take a bow.

"What is going on?" Bill and Charlie chorused.

Retaking her seat, Ginny smirked at them, "That was to teach the two of you to quit butting into my business and trying to intimidate my boyfriends."

"Well played, darling," Mr. Weasley chortled.

"Harry, how could you let her do that to us?" Charlie looked down the table towards the two of them.

"She's right scary when she wants to be. Besides, I kind of wanted to see where she went with it." Harry blushed as Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began. "Would it be alright if we went to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We have some shopping to finish for Christmas."

"Of course, dear. Ginny, do you want to find a dress while you're out?"

"Sure, there's no harm in looking, I suppose. Hermione, you'll have to look for your dress with me, too." Hermione nodded her head and smiled, making Ron go back to thinking about the Yule Ball, much to his displeasure.

"You mind if we come, too?" Fred asked.

"We've got some things we need to pick up, as well," George added on.

"Will you buy us some chocolate from Honeydukes?" Ginny asked.

The twins put their heads together and started whispering for a few seconds before turning back to the table, "Due to the genius of your acting abilities, Ginny, my colleague and I would be happy to treat all of you," George said.

"Feel free to invite Seamus, too," Fred tacked on. Bill and Charlie muttered incoherently while the rest of the family laughed. Ron, however, was thinking about the trip to Hogsmeade the next day and the fact that he had no idea what he was going to get Hermione for Christmas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Remember, your father is going to meet you at the Three Broomsticks at four o'clock to bring you home, he's arranged it all with Madam Rosmerta." Mrs. Weasley gave the group her most stern look as she gave them each a handful of floo powder.

"We're not little kids, mum, we can make our way back home on our own," Ron grumbled.

"Don't you talk back to me, Ronald Weasley. Your father will meet you at four o'clock and that's final." Ron pursed his lips, but didn't say anything else.

"Ginny, dear, you have the money for your dress?"

"Yes, mum, but I might not need it if I find a dress that's not too expensive," Ginny smiled at her mum, but she knew that she wouldn't be spending any of the money her parents had given to her. It wasn't right that they should have to buy her a new dress when the money was needed elsewhere around the house.

"Alright, Fred and George, you two go first," Mrs. Weasley shooed the twins into the fireplace in the kitchen.

After stepping into the fireplace, Fred threw down his handful of floo powder, "The Three Broomsticks." Fred and George disappeared from view as they were swallowed up by a burst of flames. Harry and Ron went next, followed by Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out of the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks. She never had been a big fan of traveling by floo powder, there was too much spinning. The six of them left the pub and gazed up and down the street, looking at the various shops. "George and I are going to go pick some things up. Do you want to meet back here for lunch around noon?"

Ginny looked at the watch on Harry's wrist and saw that they had almost four hours until they had to meet back up, "That sounds good to me. What about you guys?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement and the twins sauntered off down the street.

"Now would be a good time to go pick up our gift to the twins," Hermione pointed to a shop across the road. When they entered, a small man with wiry gray hair and a large, bushy mustache to match came around the counter to greet them.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

"We came in a few weeks ago and ordered a desk from you and you said we could come pick it up when we were ready for it. It was put under the name 'Granger'?"

"Yes, now I remember you lot. Let me just take a look out back," The man walked behind some shelves, reappearing moments later with a small box wrapped in bright red paper. "Here you are, my dear." He handed the box to Hermione and they each pulled out some money that they handed to the shopkeeper. Hermione placed the box in the small bag that she was carrying and they left the store.

"Okay, that's done. What should we get mum and dad?" Ginny looked at the others, they all knew that these were going to be the most difficult gifts to buy.

"Your dad likes muggle objects, we could fill a box with them and make that his gift," Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea, Harry. Dad's always going on and on about the things he sees at work," Ron raised an eyebrow, smiling at their dad's fascination with the muggle world.

"I'm not sure there are any stores like that here," Hermione frowned.

"We could ask the shopkeepers if they have anything," Ron offered.

"They might, it can't hurt to ask," Harry led the way to the shop next door. He looked around before he found a motherly-looking woman wearing an apron and rummaging through some drawers. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, hello, dearies! What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you sold any muggle objects?" Ginny knew this was a longshot, but it was the best they had at the moment.

The woman gave them an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry, but I don't." Seeing the disappointed faces of the kids in front of her, she pursed her lips. "You know what, wait right there." She went into a back room and came back with a box.

Placing it on the counter, she took off the lid and pushed it towards them, "I'm afraid it's not much, just a few odds and ends that I've picked up over the years. I'd nearly forgotten them." They peered into the box, sorting through the contents. Most of it was just broken pieces of plastic, some wires, and other things, but they were able to find a couple of items that were in good condition that would be perfect to give Mr. Weasley.

"These are perfect, how much do we owe you?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't think of making you pay for them. To be honest, you'd be doing me a favor of taking them off my hands!" The woman smiled kindly at them.

"Thank you, that's very kind," Hermione added the items to her bag. They thanked the woman once more and made their way from one shop to another, asking the owners if they had any muggle objects they'd be willing to sell to them. Only a few of them had anything, some sold what they had for cheap while the others gladly handed over what they had, happy to have it out of their hair. They got back to the Three Broomsticks just before noon, Fred and George were already there and they all slid into the booth to join them. They ate quickly, reminding each other to meet at four, and left to finish shopping.

Before they made it out the doors, music started to drift through the air. Ginny froze in her tracks, a wide smile breaking over her face, "I know what to get mum!" The others looked at her in confusion, but followed her as she left the pub and made a beeline for a shop at the end of the street. They entered a music store that none of them had ever been to before. Ginny only knew of it because she remembered passing it during their school Hogsmeade trips.

"Ginny, are you going to tell us what your idea is or are we just going to chase behind you?" Ron asked dryly.

Ginny made a face at him, "Mum loves to listen to music with dad, so what if we bought them tickets to a dance? I bet they'd love to be able to go out with each other."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione smiled.

"Mum does sing to the radio an awful lot and I've seen dad start dancing with her when she's cleaning around the house," Ron was starting to like the idea.

"Harry, what do you think?" Ginny turned to him.

Harry smiled at her, "I think it's a great gift! I've never seen a couple happier than your parents, so I think they'd really enjoy it."

They waited their turn to speak with the shopkeeper, a fairly young woman wearing an old fashioned dress. After explaining what they were looking for, she smiled brightly and placed a book in front of them that held the names and locations of different dances. They looked for a few minutes, finally settling on a dance that wasn't too far away and that allowed the tickets to be used on whatever day the couple wanted. They paid for the tickets and left, happy to have been able to cross another gift off their list.

"We've got almost four hours left until we have to meet dad. Unless you two want to help us look for dresses, you're free to go," Ginny didn't wait for the boys' response, instead grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her down the street to a store that sold dresses for all occasions.

"Do you know what you might want?" Hermione questioned.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I'm not opposed to any style in particular, I just want to look nice." Ginny wandered off to sift through the hundreds of dresses. She stayed away from the brightly colored dresses, preferring the darker and more natural toned ones. She grabbed a deep blue dress and draped it over her arm to try on. Making her way over to Hermione, Ginny stopped in her tracks when something on the far wall caught her eye. She went to the large stack of dresses, moving the many fabrics out of the way until she found what she was looking for. Smiling, Ginny put the dress over her arm with the other one and went to get Hermione, who had found a dress for Ginny to try as well.

They went to the back of the store where the changing area was and hung up the dresses in one of the rooms. Hermione waited outside the door and Ginny put on the blue dress she had found first. "What do you think?" She asked as she stepped out of the room.

Hermione looked Ginny up and down, pursing her lips, "I'm not against it, but I'd like to see the others. What do you think?"

Ginny eyed herself critically in the mirror on the wall. She liked the blue color, but not the hundreds of sequins going from the top of the dress to the bottom. She felt like a giant reflector. "I like the color, but I can't see myself wearing this." Ginny went back into the room and put on Hermione's pick, a light peach-colored dress that had threads of similar colors running through it.

"Oh, I like this one! The color compliments you," Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, this one is definitely an option. I've just got one more to try on and then we'll find some for you."

Ginny slipped on the last dress and stepped out of the room again. She heard Hermione give a small gasp, "Ginny, you have to get this dress! You look stunning."

Ginny turned to face the mirror and felt a smile form on her face. The floor-length gown was a deep green color with off the shoulder sleeves about three inches thick that wrapped around her upper arms. The neckline had a slight, but modest dip, and there was an intricate pattern embroidered on the front of the bodice in a shade lighter than the rest of the gown that extended down just past the start of the skirt.

"This is the one! I hope it doesn't cost too much," Ginny quickly changed into her regular clothes and brought the gown to the shopkeeper at the counter. "Hi, I'd like to purchase this dress. Could you tell me how much it costs?"

The shopkeeper was an older woman in her sixties with a kind face and persistent twinkle in her eyes, "Ah, I was hoping that you would choose this one. I saw you trying on the other dresses, but this one looked like it was made for you."

Ginny smiled at the older woman, "Thank you. I do love it very much, but I'm afraid that I can't afford too much."

"I'm sorry to say it is one of the more expensive gowns in the store." Ginny bit her lip as disappointment filled her, but the woman looked at the dress again and seemed to come to a decision, "However, I have been trying to sell this dress for a few years now, but it hasn't caught anyone's eye. And I simply cannot watch one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen leave my store without the dress that looks as though it was in fact made for her."

"I can't ask you to do that," Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I've already made up my mind and you shouldn't argue with your elders."

"Thank you," Ginny had never had a perfect stranger do something so nice for her. Ginny paid for the dress, thrilled to discover that she still had money left over to buy a gift for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The storekeeper wrapped up the dress and handed it to Ginny, who joined Hermione in looking through the other dresses.

"What about this one?" Hermione held up a purple dress that was entirely covered in glitter and sequins.

"The color is nice, but I can't see you wearing it."

"Me neither," Hermione put the dress back and combed through several more. "This one?"

Ginny's eyes grew wider at the sight of the bright orange dress in Hermione's hands, "I will sell my broomstick before I let you wear that ghastly thing." Hermione snorted, replacing the dress.

It was twenty minutes before Ginny saw the perfect gown, "Hermione, I've found it!"

"Really, where?" Hermione hurried over to her, a smile growing on her face when she saw the gown Ginny had chosen, "I love it!" She tried it on and stepped out of the changing room.

Ginny clapped her hands, beaming, "My brother is an idiot if he doesn't ask you to the Yule Ball."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bloody hell, Harry, what are we going to do?" Ron let the door to a shop slam shut. "That was the fourth store we've gone to and we still don't have any gifts for the girls."

"There's got to be someplace, I just want to get Ginny something special."

"Harry, look there!" Ron pointed to the end of the street at a large sign, "It's a jewelry store, girls love jewelry, don't they?"

"I don't know if ours will, but it's worth a shot," Harry started forward. Ron reached the door first, pulling it open to reveal a rather nice shop. Glass counters held dozens of glittering necklaces, ornate wooden boxes displayed hundreds of rings, and bracelets were laid out on the shelves of tall cabinets.

"Woah," Ron gazed around the store.

"This could take a while," Harry moved to look at the rings.

Ron glanced over the necklaces, but nothing looked like something Hermione would wear, so he went to the bracelets. There were solid gold bangles, gem-encrusted ones, some as thin as a piece of string, and others that wrapped around your upper arm. Ron was getting more discouraged the longer he looked, he'd never be able to afford any of these.

"Find what you're looking for?" A deep voice asked from over his shoulder.

Ron jumped a little and spun around, "Um, no sir."

The man must have been the shopkeeper, he was dressed in a fine suit, the jacket thrown over his arm. He was around Ron's height with dark black hair and tanned skin, he couldn't have been more than twenty-eight years old. "Who are you shopping for?"

"A friend," Ron mumbled.

The man gave him a knowing look, "What's her name?"

Ron blushed, but knew there was no point in trying to deny it, "Hermione."

"Do you see anything she might like, uh...?"

"Ron," Ron offered his name. "And I was thinking about a bracelet, but I, uh, um...I can't afford any of them," Ron sighed, not meeting the man's gaze.

"I'm sure we have something. That's not all of them, you know. Wait here a minute," The man opened a door behind the counter and went in, coming back a minute later with a box in his hands. "Here, come have a look." Ron watched as the man opened the box and waved his wand, causing multiple compartments to reveal themselves.

"These are the bracelets that have just arrived, I haven't had a chance to put them in the case yet."

Ron's eyes immediately went to a delicate silver charm bracelet, "Can you tell me about this one, sir?"

"Please, call me Darcy, and this is a very interesting bracelet." Darcy took out a small cloth bag and emptied the contents onto the counter. "You can buy as many of these charms for the bracelet as you'd like. I, personally, like when someone picks out just a few special ones."

Ron looked at the sparkling charms, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I can help with that if you like?" Ron nodded gratefully, and Darcy smiled. "Take a minute and think of your friend, Hermione. What is one of your favorite memories with her? It could be anything, the first time you met or a place you like to go."

Ron thought for a minute before he smiled, "I taught her how to ride a broom this Summer. She was really nervous at first, but she got much better and it was one of the best days of my life."

"Now tell me about Hermione. What's she like, what does she like to do, her favorite things…"

Ron couldn't stop the torrent of words spilling from his mouth, "She's amazing, smartest person I know, she can do any spell there is. She's always got her nose in a book and she loves school. She actually likes homework and if we're assigned an essay, she'll write twenty scrolls more than she needs to. She can be bossy and opinionated, but she cares about everyone. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." When he stopped talking, Ron looked up to see Darcy smiling and fiddling with something in his hands.

"What do you think about this?" Darcy held out his hand to Ron and dropped something small and cool into his palm. Ron turned the charm bracelet he'd been admiring before around in his hand, looking at the different charms. There was a small broom, a book, a quill, a scroll, a wand, and a heart.

"I did my best to match what you described. The broom is for the flying lesson you gave her, the book because she loves to read, the quill is for the homework she likes to do, the scroll because she writes far more than any student I've ever heard of, a wand to represent her skill with magic, and a heart to symbolize how much she cares about the people around her."

Ron looked at the bracelet in awe, it was perfect, exactly what he was looking for. "It's amazing!"

"There is something else," Darcy took the bracelet back and waved his wand over the charms, making the broom, quill, and scroll enlarge. He unhooked them from the bracelet and showed them to Ron, "You see, these three are very unique. When you make them bigger, the scroll can be unrolled and the quill will actually write," Darcy took the small silver quill and wrote something on the miniature scroll before pushing it towards Ron, who saw Hermione's name written across the silver parchment in what appeared to be real ink.

"Wow."

"Now, if you turn the quill around and do this," Darcy waved the opposite end of the quill over the scroll and it moved as if it was a real feather. When he moved it away, the scroll was blank once more. "Whatever was written will vanish and you can write again."

"What does the broom do?" Ron was getting more and more excited about the bracelet.

Darcy held the broom in his palm and Ron watched as it levitated and hovered in the air, "It'll also take directions from the sender. You just have to say where you want it to go and it'll make its way there. The only catch is that the receiver has to know how to return the broom or you might not get it back." Darcy waved his wand again and the charms shrunk to their normal size. He reattached them to the bracelet and handed it to Ron. "Is this something you'd like to give to Hermione?"

Ron started to nod his head, but the crushing weight of realization hit him as he saw the price Darcy had written down, and he frowned. "I'd love to be able to give Hermione this, but I can't afford it. I'm sorry." Ron handed the bracelet back and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Ron looked back as Darcy came around the counter. "I have a way for you to afford it if you're interested."

"I don't take charity," Ron answered.

"It wouldn't be charity, you'd be helping me, actually. You see, some of the jewelry that we get here is brand new and the makers give us permission to sell it at a smaller price in return for finding out what the buyer thinks of it. Would you be willing to help with that?"

"Why would you do that for me?" Ron couldn't begin to understand why a perfect stranger would want to help him.

"Because I was just like you when I was your age. My family didn't have much money when I was growing up and it didn't help that I was in love with a girl who I wanted to be able to buy things for. Although, she didn't know that. But, I wanted to get her something special for a Christmas gift and I went from store to store, trying to find something that I could afford. The last store I went into was a small shop that was run by a man named Mr. Briskquill who was about my father's age. He helped me pick out the perfect gift, but when he found out that I couldn't afford it, he offered to make a trade with me. In exchange for running errands for him whenever our class came into Hogsmeade for weekend trips, he sold me the gift for a lesser price. After that day, I promised myself that if I ever had the opportunity to help someone like he helped me, I would."

Ron, who was listening with rapt attention, spoke up, "What was the gift?"

"A locket."

"And what happened to the girl?"

Darcy smiled and nodded to his left, "See for yourself."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, but followed the direction Darcy had indicated. On the other side of the shop, a young woman was talking to Harry, who was looking at the display of rings. She was beautiful, with thick, dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes. Hanging from her neck was a locket and on her left hand she wore a diamond ring.

Whipping his head back to look at Darcy, Ron's mouth fell open, "Is that her?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You married her?"

"Yep, best thing that's ever happened to me." Darcy's wife chose that moment to look up, her eyes filling with love when she locked gazes with her husband.

This one simple act made up Ron's mind for him, "I'd like to take you up on your offer about the bracelet."


	21. Chapter 20

"Did you children get everything you were looking for?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stirred a thick sauce on the stove.

"Yes, thankfully. We've all finished our shopping," Hermione smiled.

"And did you manage to find a dress, Ginny, dear?"

Ginny smiled, "I did, actually, and it was on sale so I didn't need to use this," Ginny handed the money her parents had given her to her father. "And Hermione found a dress, too," Ginny added on, hoping to avoid having her parents insist she take the money anyway.

"I can't wait to see them, you'll have to show me later!" Mrs. Weasley turned back to food on the stove, while the others went to the living room.

"What's your dress look like, Gin?" Harry remembered how beautiful she had looked the night of the speed dating event and he couldn't wait to see what she looked like at the ball.

"Please, like I'm going to tell you, Potter! Where's the excitement in that?" Ginny made a face at him.

"What about you, Hermione? Going to keep us in the dark, as well?" Fred sat in a chair near the fireplace.

"I think I will."

"Who's the lucky guy taking you to the ball, then?" George leaned against the wall.

"What guy?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who snorted.

"There is no guy. No one is interested in me that way."

"I think I can honestly say that's not true," Fred flicked his eyes towards Ron, but only Harry, Ginny, and George saw it.

"I know at least six guys who'd love to ask you," Ginny bumped Hermione's arm with her own. Harry could see Ron growing more annoyed with the line of conversation, but he knew that unless Ron was pushed along, he'd never tell Hermione how he felt.

"I'll admit I'm curious to know who the couples are going to be at the dance, though," Hermione gave Ginny a subtle wink, which Ginny returned with a quick nod.

"I am, too. I know Oliver James is going to ask Fay Dunbar."

"He is? Since when?" Hermione looked at her.

"Oh, Oliver's fancied her for ages. Haven't you noticed how he always mentions how pretty she is when he's announcing the quidditch matches?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "You know, you're right. I thought he was just doing what Lee used to do when he commented on Angelina."

"Lee just had a little crush, Oliver is head over heels for Fay."

"What about Katie? Do you know who she's going with?" Hermione asked casually, making Fred sit up a little straighter.

"I'm not positive, but I think that Carl might ask her. She definitely won't be going alone, though, she's far too pretty to not have a date." Ginny bit her lip as Fred turned to glare into the fireplace.

"Now that I think of it, I should write to Angelina," Ginny scrunched her eyebrows together as though she were thinking, but Harry could tell that she was faking it. He was following Ginny and Hermione's conversation with great amusement, knowing that they were just trying to goad the twins.

"Why do you need to write to Angelina?" George pushed himself off the wall.

Ginny waved her hand nonchalantly, "I just need to warn her that she's going to be receiving an invitation to the Yule Ball any day now."

"What, from who?" George took a step forward.

"One of the seventh years. He's liked her since last year and he told me he was going to invite her."

George scowled and Fred stood up, "Come on, George. Let's go finish what we were working on yesterday."

The twins left the room and Ron turned a very confused look on Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, "Could anyone tell me what just happened?"

Harry laughed and gave a brief explanation of everything, leaving Ron with an astonished look on his face, "How on earth did you know all of that?"

"Ginny told me. Trust me, I didn't have any idea until then."

"Safe to guess that you were trying to make them both jealous before?"

"Yep," Ginny gave a satisfied smile. "I think it worked quite nicely. Now, on to the next task."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Finding Hermione a date to the Yule Ball."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mum, are you okay?" Ginny had come downstairs for breakfast to find her mum in an unusually quiet mood. She'd continued acting strangely, dropping cups, burning food, and sending worried looks at the kids.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Mum, what's going on? You're not fine."

Mr. Weasley made eye contact with his wife, who just bit her lip, "Molly, we have to tell them. They're going to find out anyway."

"Tell us what?" Ron gave them an anxious look.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "I received word early this morning that there was a breakout at Azkaban."

There were some quiet gasps at the table, but Ginny simply grabbed hold of Harry's hand. He had stiffened slightly at the news and was now staring down at the table. Bill and Charlie didn't look surprised at all, so Ginny figured they had already known.

"Who escaped?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"How?" Ron demanded.

"We don't know yet. We just know that those three seem to have been the intended targets all along. I'm sorry, but for the rest of the holiday none of you are allowed to go outside the property of the Burrow." This statement was met with mixed cries of outrage and annoyance.

"We're adults!" Fred shouted.

"We own a business!" George added.

"How come they get to leave?" Ron demanded.

Mr. Weasley held up a hand to silence them, "Fred, George, I'm well aware that you are both adults, so I cannot make you stay. I want you to show caution whenever you go out, it's no secret that we support Harry, and I wouldn't put it past the Death Eaters to go after the people close to him in order to draw him out. And Ron, you are not an adult yet, so you will be doing as your mother and I say."

Ron grumbled under his breath, but took the platter of chicken that was passed to him and dumped half of it onto his plate. Ginny had taken the news in stride, but knew that it had affected Harry more than he was letting on. He had gone very quiet and hardly spoke to anyone for the rest of dinner. When the table had been cleared, Harry got up and silently left the room. Ginny followed behind him and watched as he took a seat on his bed, putting his head into his hands.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny sat beside him.

"Everyone is always in danger because of me."

"That's not true and you know it. None of us are being forced to stay with you, we choose to."

Harry started to shake his head, but Ginny stopped him, "Don't you remember what I told you all those months ago? Even if we had known that bringing you into our lives would put us at the top of Voldemort's list, we would have done it anyway."

"She's right, you know," Ron came into the room, followed by Hermione.

"I want you to be honest," Harry started. "Do you guys regret meeting me that day on the train?" It hurt Ginny's heart to hear Harry ask that question and to see the fear in his eyes while he waited for a response."

"You're joking, right mate? I met my best friends that day and I've had more fun than I ever thought I would," Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, how could you ever think that we'd rather not know you? Before I had you guys, I never had any real friends. I was that weird girl who was always reading and making odd things happen that no one could explain. Then I found out that I was a witch, and I was thrilled, but eventually I was still the girl with no friends. And then two boys saved me from a troll in the girl's bathroom and I've had the most amazing adventures ever since. I've never regretted meeting any of you." Hermione gave Harry a hug and stepped back to stand beside Ron as two identical heads peered into the room.

"The same goes for us," Fred and George entered the room.

"Us too," Bill walked in, followed by Charlie.

"Were you all listening in?" Ron narrowed his eyes at his older brothers.

"Not at first," Bill answered.

"We were going to our rooms and we heard Harry ask if you wished you'd never met him," Charlie stood in the corner of the room, which had grown smaller with the addition of seven extra people.

"Right dumb question, if you ask me," Fred spoke up.

"Agreed," George nodded at his twin, "Who could resist you with those sparkling green eyes?"

"Those thick, raven locks."

"That lightning scar that sets off the structure of your face just so."

"Boys," Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Aside from the twin's input, a lot of good has happened to us on account of you," Bill crossed his arms.

"What did I ever do for you?" Harry looked skeptical, but interested.

"Because of you, I met the love of my life," Bill smiled.

"Fleur?" Harry raised an eyebrow to which Bill nodded.

"Fred and I wouldn't have our store without you."

"Most importantly, you've saved both Ginny and our dad from being killed by Voldemort," Charlie spoke over the others and Harry was surprised to see that no one flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"So, you see, Harry," Bill explained, "Everyone's got baggage, you've just got more than most. We accepted you as a part of our family years ago. You've done a good job not letting that scar define who you are, don't let it take away more than it already has." Bill clapped Harry on the back and turned to leave the room, with Charlie and the twins following him out.

Harry let the meaning of Bill's words wash over him. He was right, the scar that had come to stand as a symbol of everything Harry had lost that night all those years ago was now going to take his family away from him yet again, but only if he let it. Harry wasn't going to let Voldemort have the satisfaction of knowing he'd destroyed the happiness Harry had carved out for himself. He thought about the night Ginny sat with him after his nightmare, the birthday party they'd all thrown for him and the gift Ginny had put so much effort into just to show him how loved he was. Even now, the people he loved most in the world were standing beside him, telling him how important he was to them. He wasn't to blame for the things that happened to the people around him, and it was time that he accepted that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hermione get up, it's Christmas morning!" Hermione was jostled awake as Ginny threw herself onto Hermione's bed and proceeded to jump up and down.

Had it been any other day, Hermione might have just laughed and gone back to sleep, but it was Christmas and she couldn't contain her excitement, "Come on, let's go get the boys!"

Ginny led the way to Harry and Ron's room, opened their door, and ran to Harry's bed, "Harry, come on, it's time to open presents!" Ginny prodded him with her finger until he opened one eye to look at her.

"Can't we sleep a while longer?" Harry rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"No, you can't! It's Christmas morning, there are presents to open, and I smell hot chocolate coming from the kitchen."

Knowing he wasn't going to be allowed to go back to bed, Harry slowly got up and pushed himself off his bed. He paused to push his glasses onto his face and then allowed Ginny to pull him out the door and down the stairs. Despite the effort he was putting into looking disgruntled, Hermione saw the loving look he was giving Ginny and knew he wasn't actually upset about being woken up. Now it was Hermione's turn and she knew it was going to be a challenge. Ron slept like a log and stayed in a terrible mood for hours if he was woken up early. Not to mention the fact that he had just slept through Ginny waking Harry up and she hadn't been trying to be quiet.

"Ron."

"Ron," Hermione spoke a little louder and shook his shoulder, but got no response. "Ron!"

"Wha-?" Ron turned bleary, confused eyes on Hermione. It took several seconds for him to realize that Hermione was the one who had woken him up. When he did, he shot straight up in bed, "Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you doing?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smirked at him, "It's Christmas and Ginny's already dragged Harry downstairs. But, I supposed, if you don't want to open your presents, you could just-"

Ron had hopped out of bed, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her after him out of the room before she could finish speaking. Halfway down the stairs, Ron seemed to realize that he was still holding Hermione's hand and became very red. He mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Ignoring the disappointment welling up inside her, Hermione forced her thoughts to the happy chatter that was filling the room in front of her.

"Ron, Hermione, come sit with us!" Ginny waved them over and they took seats on the floor in front of the couch, which was occupied by Bill and Charlie. Fred and George had taken the armchairs near the fireplace, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had pulled up two chairs from the dining table.

"Let's get on with the gift-giving, then!" Fred rubbed his hands together.

"Fred, mind your manners," Mrs. Weasley warned, but there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Can we get on with the gift-giving, please?" George offered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and everyone started passing out packages. They each got their customary hand-knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley, along with a container of cookies that magically refilled itself once the last cookie was gone. This would only last until the day after they returned to Hogwarts and then the container would disappear. This statement was directed at everyone, but they all knew she was aiming it towards her sons, who were notorious for their habit of eating everything in sight. Mr. Weasley had gotten them kaleidoscopes, a fascinating muggle toy that he'd stumbled upon when working.

Bill had gotten each of them a stone about the size of a large coin that was strung on a thin, rope-like strap. They were told that the stone had been imbued with strong magic that would help deflect curses as long as they carried it with them. Charlie had gotten them each a small stone statue of a dragon that was curled up and fast asleep. He explained that when they were ready, they simply had to tap the statue with their wand and it would come to life. They all asked what the dragons would look like, but Charlie was unable to answer because the dragon would only be loyal to the person who woke it, and he didn't want "a bunch of small, flying lizards buzzing around him when he was trying to dodge a stream of fire from a fully grown dragon."

True to form, the twins gave everyone a newly developed box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that they advised no one open until they were away from anything flammable. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione gave Mr. Weasley his gift, a medium-sized box of muggle items that made his face break into a delighted smile. Harry and Hermione took charge of explaining the items, a pogo stick that became it's normal size once it was taken out of the box, a monocle, a baseball, and a telescope, since they lived in the muggle world and knew what everything did. It was then Mrs. Weasley's turn, and the group exchanged happy grins when she teared up at the thoughtful gift and crushed them each into a suffocating hug.

After the presents had been handed out and opened, the Weasleys got up to carry on with other activities. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen and Charlie and Bill started talking about their work. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gathering up their gifts when they noticed that Fred and George were watching them with forlorn expressions.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

The twins stood up and hung their heads a little, "We just thought you guys might get us a little something for Christmas," Fred stuck out his lower lip and George drew circles on the floor with his foot.

The group exchanged amused smiles and Ginny sent them a quick wink before turning to her brothers and clapping a hand over her mouth, "Oh, no! I told you guys we had forgotten someone!"

Disappointment filled the twin's eyes and Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, "Oh, come on, you two. Your present is upstairs," The twins' faces perked up and they started towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Ginny called out and she went forward to hand each of her brothers a strip of cloth. They exchanged bewildered looks which became wary ones when Ginny explained that they had to keep their eyes covered. "No blindfold, no gift," Ginny's voice rang with finality and the twins slowly tied the cloth over their eyes.

Ginny took Fred's arm while Hermione took George's and they guided them up the stairs, Harry and Ron following behind them. They reached the twins' room and Hermione quickly retrieved their gift from under her bed and placed it on one side of the room.

"Do either of you have your wand?" Ginny questioned.

Fred and George frowned under their blindfolds, but slowly produced their wands. Hermione came up to Fred and guided his arm to point at the gift, "Now say 'Geminio'." Fred hesitated, but did as he was instructed. An exact copy of the present appeared next to the original and Hermione hurried to move the second one to the opposite end of the room.

Moving to stand next to George, Hermione aimed his arm first to the object on the left and then the right, "Say 'Engorgio'," George did as he was told and the group had to move out of the way as the items grew and took up most of the room.

"Nice work! Since we can't do magic outside of school, we needed some help with that part." Harry clapped a hand on each of the twins' shoulders before the group moved to stand on the opposite side of the room, wanting to see the look on their faces when they took off the blindfolds.

"Go ahead and look," Ron smiled.

The twins removed their blindfolds and looked at the large, identical desks with matching chairs that were taking up most of their room. Two sets of eyes became the size of saucers and two jaws dropped open in astonishment. Fred walked towards the nearest desk and George went to the other one. They were silent as they inspected every inch of the gleaming wood and the intricate designs that were carved on the legs and sides of the drawers.

After several minutes, Ginny grew impatient with the silence, "Well, do you like them?" The twins dashed their hands across their faces, making Hermione suspicious that they were more moved by the group's gift then they wanted to let on.

"They're amazing! How did you do this?" Fred asked.

"We knew that you had put all of your money into getting the store up and running," Harry started.

"And despite you two prats acting high and mighty, we knew you wouldn't spend any money on yourselves until you thought you had earned it," Ron continued.

"But we wanted you both to know how proud we are of the both of you," Ginny smiled at them.

"So now you are officially businessmen," Hermione gestured to the desks.

"This is the best Christmas present we've ever gotten," George beamed. The twins hugged each of them, Ron grumbled a little but Hermione knew he was pleased. They spent the next half an hour showing the twins all of the drawers and secret compartments of the desks, including one that would only open for the owner of the desk and one other person. This was one of the reasons that the group had chosen this desk, it had seemed like fate that only the owner and someone they trusted would be able to open the desk drawer, and fate would always keep Fred and George together, one way or another.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the twins to play with their gifts and they went to Ron's room where they exchanged their gifts to each other. Ron and Hermione bought Ginny a beautiful deep blue jacket and they bought Harry a magical trunk that he could keep his things in when he stayed with the Dursleys'. Harry would be the only one able to open it and should someone see what was inside, it would all just look like some books and clothes. They knew that Dudley tried to go snooping through his stuff and this way Harry could have his wizarding things around whenever he wanted. Harry and Ginny bought Hermione a mahogany lap desk that laid flat, but opened up to hold parchment, several beautiful quills, ink, and envelopes. Ron got a new pair of quidditch gloves and a broom care kit that could repair almost any damage.

"Let's go, Harry, I still have to give you my gift!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the room.

Hermione and Ron stood in awkward silence until Hermione spoke up, "Here, this is my gift to you." She handed him a medium-sized rectangular package, which he took with a small smile. He opened it up and looked at the cover of a book with some confusion, but when he flipped to the first page he almost yelled with joy.

"It's...it's...how..." Hermione laughed as Ron tried to talk, but couldn't get more than a couple of words out.

"You like it, then?" Hermione had been working on this gift for a while. It was a small album that had the picture of every player on Ron's favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Each player posed differently, some gave a carefree smile, some waved, and others just gave intimidating frowns, and next to each picture was the signature of that player.

"This is amazing, how did you do this!" Ron stared at her in awe.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when we got into a fight because I was writing a letter to Viktor?"

"Yeah," Ron frowned.

"Well, I asked if he'd be able to help me since he's played quidditch with all of them. Despite their rivalry, Bulgaria and the Cannons are actually quite friendly."

"Krum got all of these guys to autograph their pictures...for me?"

"Yep, he was happy to help. So?" Hermione hoped that Ron wouldn't be too upset.

"Thank you, I'll have to write to Krum and thank him, as well." Ron gave a grudging smile before placing the book on his bed and getting a little box out of his drawer. Hermione was practically holding her breath with excitement as Ron gave her the tiny package. She gasped when she opened it to find the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen laying on a smooth velvet surface.

Before she could say anything, Ron started explaining what the little charms meant, "And this is a book, because you love to read. And this is a scroll, because you always write a ton more than you need to for our assignments. Oh, and if you do this," Ron enlarged the little broom, scroll, and quill, "You can use the quill to write on the scroll and to erase it you swipe the other end of the quill over what you wrote. The broom will fly anywhere you tell it to go, but whoever you send it to needs to know how to send it or else you might not get it back." Ron seemed to clamp his mouth shut, and he stood watching Hermione with his cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"Do you like it?" Hermione heard the worry in Ron's voice, and she couldn't stop her eyes from welling up with tears. She'd never had someone put so much thought into a gift for her before.

Seeing Hermione's shining eyes, Ron became frantic, "Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. Here, I'll take it back," Ron reached to take the bracelet from Hermione, but she clutched it tighter in her hand.

"You take this back and I'll never speak to you again, Ron Weasley!"

"What? But you were crying!"

"Because I'm happy, I've never seen anything so beautiful! Thank you, Ron!" Before Hermione could second-guess herself, she wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed his cheek. "I've got to go show Ginny!" Hermione dashed from the room, leaving a very red Ron with a lazy smile and a faraway look in his eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay, close your eyes," Ginny nodded at Harry, who gave her a very confused look.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see my hiding spot." Harry laughed, but did as Ginny asked. He could hear her moving things around and closing what sounded like a door.

"You can open your eyes now."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing in front of him with a small package wrapped in red and gold. She handed it to him and sat down on her bed, their shoulders touching. Harry ripped the paper off the box and lifted the lid to find what looked like an oversized gold pocket watch. He took it out of the box and held it in his hand, it was the size of his palm, but was surprisingly light.

"What is this?" He looked to Ginny and she reached over to push a button on the side of the object, making the top flip open. Rather than looking like a watch, the inside resembled that of a compass. Lined around the circle's edge were several words reading _Hogwarts_, _the Burrow_, _Home_, _Traveling_, _Hospital_, _Work_, _Grimmauld Place_, and _Mortal Peril_. There was a hand in the center that stood frozen and unmoving and over the top was a layer of crystal clear glass. Harry had seen this before or, at least, something like it.

"Is this your family's clock? The one that has everyone's names on it?"

Ginny smiled, "Sort of, but not quite. It's called a Podial. This one has a couple of different names and it's not limited to certain people. Go ahead, say a name. Any name you can think of."

Harry looked at the center of the Podial and said, "Ginny Weasley." The hand in the middle spun around and landed on the words _the Burrow_. Harry smiled to himself, but looked up when Ginny scoffed.

"Oh, come on, have an imagination! Ask about Lee Jordan or Seamus or even Lavender."

"Alright," Harry thought for a second. "Katie Bell." He watched the hand spin until it landed on _Home_.

"Why'd you ask about Katie?"

"I figured it might be helpful to know where she is if we're going to get her and Fred together."

"Since when did you get involved in other people's relationships?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smirked, "Maybe I just want everyone as miserable as we are." The words had just left Harry's mouth when a pillow smacked him in the face. He laughed when he looked up and saw Ginny standing in front of him with a scowl on her face, one hand on her hip and the other holding on to another pillow.

"Harry James Potter you take that back!"

When Ginny raised her arm to throw the other pillow, Harry laughed harder, "Alright, alright, I take it back! Now, do you want your Christmas gift or not?"

Ginny dropped the pillow and hopped back onto the bed, an excited grin on her face. Harry handed her a small, dark blue box and watched nervously as Ginny opened it. When she didn't say anything after a few more seconds, Harry spoke up, "Do you like it?"

Ginny raised her head and gave him a dazzling smile, making his breath catch in his throat. "Oh, Harry, I love it!"

Harry smiled in relief and took the box from her, removing the ring from its place and putting it on Ginny's right ring finger, "It's a promise ring. It means that we'll always be together." Harry blushed as he finished speaking, but Ginny put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Ginny stood up and pulled a reluctant Harry with her, "Come on, I've got to go show Hermione!"


	22. Chapter 21

"You take good care of yourselves, now. And don't do anything foolish!" Mrs. Weasley was going through her usual speech as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waited on Platform 9 ¾ for the train to come take them back to Hogwarts. Christmas and New Years had flown by, leaving only wonderful memories as the group readied themselves for more schoolwork.

"We will, mum, don't worry so much," Ron said, swatting away Mrs. Weasley's hand as she tried to straighten his collar.

"I'm a mother, Ronald Weasley. We don't ever stop worrying, so you might as well give up telling me to do so." Mrs. Weasley succeeded in fixing Ron's shirt, despite his muttering about him being fully capable of doing it himself.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and gave them all a serious look, "I expect you all to use care when you're not on school grounds. Those Death Eaters are still out there and they won't hesitate to go after any of you. Am I understood?" They all nodded their heads, giving quick hugs and more waves as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and they piled on. Finding a car towards the back of the train, they stacked their trunks in the luggage racks and sat down.

Ginny couldn't help but look at her ring. It was beautiful, a shining gold band that was made up of flowers with their leaves and stems all intertwined to create the intricate pattern. She smiled when she remembered how red Harry had gone when he explained that it was a promise ring. This train ride was vastly different from their ride at the beginning of the year.

"What's so funny?"

Ginny looked up to find Harry watching her, "I was just thinking about how different this train ride is from the one at the beginning of last term."

"What do you mean?" Harry scrunched his forehead.

"Remember when I fell asleep on your shoulder? I woke up and I was completely horrified!" Ginny laughed at the memory.

"I wasn't," Harry smirked at her, making her blush.

"Oi, you two want us to get a separate car?" Ron scrunched up his nose like he'd smelled something rotten. Ginny and Harry turned pink but laughed, and Hermione hid a smile behind her hand.

They were still laughing when Dean poked his head around the door and Hermione saw Harry wrap an arm around Ginny's shoulders, jealousy flitting across his face, "Hey guys! Seamus and I want to throw a party tonight to celebrate being back at Hogwarts. Do you guys want to help?"

"That sounds like fun! What can we do to help?" Ginny smiled.

"Well, I can go over what we need to do and, Hermione, would you go talk to Seamus? He needed some help with his side of things."

Hermione started to nod, but Ron interrupted, "I'll go help him."

Dean casually waved at him to stay, "That's okay, Seamus asked for Hermione, anyway."

Hermione left the compartment and Ron sat back in his seat, arms crossed with a permanent scowl etched on his face. He didn't speak much as Dean went through the list of things to do, offering an occasional grunt or nod in acknowledgment. Ginny sighed inwardly, knowing that Ron was just jealous, but also knowing that he probably wouldn't do anything about it. After ten more minutes, Dean scribbled their names down on the list he'd brought with him and left.

Ginny leaned against Harry and shot a frustrated glare at Ron, "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Ron's head whipped around to stare at her, "I don't have anything to tell her."

_At least he's making progress_, Ginny thought. _He's not pretending he 'has no idea what I'm talking about'_. "Don't be so thick, Ron! If you don't talk to her soon someone else is going to ask her out. I've told you before that you aren't the only guy who sees how smart and pretty she is."

Ron looked to Harry for reassurance, but he had none to give him, "Sorry, mate, but she's right. Once I finally told Ginny how I felt—"

"More like yelled it at me," Ginny snorted.

"Fine. Once I finally _yelled_ at Ginny about how I felt, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Of course, there was the paralyzing fear of rejection once I'd told her...but," Harry quickly added on when he saw Ron's panicked expression, "I didn't have to hide how I felt anymore. Mainly, it was worth it because she felt the same."

"Granted, I was a little startled after he just started shouting at me, so I can't be held responsible for whatever I said," Ginny shrugged.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Ginny laughed and turned back to Ron, "Seriously, though, you should really tell her."

"Tell who what?" Three sets of eyes swiveled to stare at Hermione as she entered the compartment and slid the door shut.

Ron paled and began stuttering, "T-tell you that w-we all got j-jobs for the p-party tonight." Ginny shook her head as Hermione looked at him strangely and Harry's jaw was twitching with the effort to keep from laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes, _I guess this train ride is pretty similar to the beginning of last term after all_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, watch what you're doing!" Ron had just gotten tangled in another of the colorful banners that Ginny was hanging on the walls of the Gryffindor common room, nearly making him drop the large box he was carrying. Seamus and Dean, who had been moving tables for the food up against the walls, stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfolding before them. They took several steps back, spoke quietly for a second, then returned their attention to the two red-heads glaring at each other in the center of the room.

"Maybe if you had been watching where you were going, you wouldn't have gotten caught!" Ginny shouted.

"Maybe if you knew what you were doing, I wouldn't have almost fallen on my face!"

"Oh, come off it! Have you noticed that there are tons of people walking around and you're the only one to get tangled up? Maybe you're just a clumsy buffoon!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but one look at the fire in Ginny's eyes convinced him to let it go. He narrowed his eyes at her, picked up the box he'd been carrying, and went to the other side of the room, grumbling under his breath. Ginny quickly went back to decorating and those who had been witness to the stand-off came out from their hiding places.

"Alright, mate, hand it over," Seamus grinned happily at Dean, who frowned and put some coins into his friend's hand.

"If he had just had the last word, you wouldn't have that stupid smirk on your face," Dean scrunched his nose.

"What did you two do?" Hermione came to stand next to them, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Hermione, didn't see you there…" Seamus avoided her eyes, scratching his neck.

"Obviously. What did you do?" Hermione sighed.

"We made a bet," Dean spoke up. "I said that Ron would win the fight and Seamus said that Ginny would."

Hermione snorted, "I could've told you that, Dean. Not many people can face Ginny and come out the victor." Both boys' eyes widened, they had been expecting a lecture on making bets, but Hermione had surprised them.

"Are we ever going to understand how a girl's mind works?" Seamus looked at Dean for an answer.

"No, so don't bother trying," The group turned to Lavender who walking by carrying more decorations. Hermione laughed, not missing the way Seamus' eyes had stayed with Lavender as she moved across the room.

"Done!" Ginny proclaimed with a big smile. "Lavender just has to hang those decorations and Oliver and Fay should be back soon with the food."

"Nice job, Gin," Harry came and threw an arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I feel like something's still missing."

"Like what?" Harry looked down at her.

"I don't know. It's our first night back, so I want it to be fun. I want something different, and interesting, and…" Ginny trailed off as her eyes lit up and a smile blossomed across her face. Grabbing Hermione's hand, she pulled her towards the dormitory stairs, "We'll meet you in your room in five minutes," Ginny threw over her shoulder, pulling an apprehensive Hermione behind her, and leaving Ron and Harry with confused looks on their faces. Once they reached the girls' dormitory, Ginny began rifling through her trunk.

"Care to tell me what we're looking for?" Hermione spoke from behind her.

"This," Ginny smiled triumphantly and held her hand out to display the small stone dragon statue that Charlie had given her for Christmas. "I think we should wake them up and let them hang around during the party."

"I don't know, Ginny, what if they get out of hand?"

"Then we use magic to calm them down and we bring them back up to our rooms," Ginny nodded like the idea was perfect.

"Okay, we can try it. I'm actually pretty curious to see what type of dragon mine is!" Hermione ran to her dormitory, found her dragon, and went to the boys' room with Ginny, who shared her idea with Harry and Ron. They loved the idea and quickly found their statues in their trunks. The four of them sat perched on the edge of Harry's bed with their statues in front of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Ron looked at them.

"I'll go," Ginny turned her statue to face her and lightly tapped it with her wand.

Everything was still for a second, then the statue began to shake. It stopped and a small crack appeared in the stone. This went on for a few more minutes, the statue would shake and the stone would crack. Eventually, the cracks joined together and gave one final shudder before the stone fell away. The dragon carefully uncurled itself, stretching its wings out and turning in circles before its head turned and it locked eyes with Ginny. She lowered her hand to the bed and the dragon crawled up without hesitation, taking up the entirety of her hand. She raised her hand to eye-level to examine the little dragon. It was pitch black, so dark you could barely see its scales, with little bright white teeth, striking blue eyes, and a wide, slightly flat head. Ginny raised her other hand and gently rubbed the top of its head, making it curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Ginny hugged it to her chest and beamed at the others.

"Awww," Hermione sighed.

"I think I'll name him Aslan," Ginny smiled at the little ball of scales.

"I want to go next!" Hermione turned her statue to face her, tapped it with her wand, and waited out the process of the stone shaking and cracking. The dragon that emerged was a pure, matte gold with a line of small horns going from its forehead to the back of its neck. It looked at Hermione with blue-green eyes, crawled up her arm, and settled on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Hermione beamed.

"He's so pretty, what are you going to name him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before speaking, "Hathor."

"Hathor?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione glared at him. "I read a book about Egypt over the Summer and Hathor was the name of a goddess. In this case, it's going to be a boy's name." She looked at Ron, defying him to make fun of her choice of name.

"It's your turn, Ron," Harry said quickly before the two could start arguing.

Ron followed the same steps as Hermione and Ginny and watched as the last pieces of stone fell away. This dragon was a pure white with small spikes running the length of its spine and stone grey eyes that looked almost silver. It proceeded to plop itself down in Ron's hand and quickly fell asleep.

Ron grinned, looking around at his friends, "Well, what should I name him?"

"Her," Ginny said.

Ron gave her a confused look, "Huh?"

"Your dragon, it's a girl," Ginny smiled as Ron looked down at the sleeping dragon and turned crimson.

"Oh, uh, okay, then. What should I name her?" They took turns suggesting names, but Ron shook his head at all of them. "How did you choose Hedwig's name, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I was reading through one of our school books and I saw the name." Ron got up and went to kneel beside his bed, pulling out his book for Care of Magical Creatures. He flipped to the back of the book where there was a long list of names of different famous creatures and the witch or wizard who discovered them.

"Okay, I'm going to close my eyes and whichever name my finger lands on is going to be her name." Ron covered his eyes with one hand and with the other he drew circles in the air above the page of the book. He brought his hand down and uncovered his eyes when he felt the paper. His finger pointed to a single word, "Narith. Alright, Narith it is!"

The group smiled at him and shook their heads, but focused their attention on Harry, "You're up, mate," Ron told him.

Harry followed in the others' footsteps, waiting patiently for the last of the stone to fall away. When it did, a charcoal-colored dragon unfurled itself and stretched, looking around with hazel eyes. It settled its gaze on Harry and stationed itself by his knee.

"Hey, Gin?" Harry said with all seriousness.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a boy or a girl?"

Ginny snorted with laughter, "It's a boy, Harry."

Harry nodded and thought for a minute, "You have any more Egyptian names, Hermione?"

"Anubis, Horus, Thoth, Osiris…" Hermione rattled off several names, but Harry scrunched his nose up at all of them. "Well, think of something that means a lot to you, then."

Harry went through dozens of memories, pulling out things that had meant something to him, like Hermione had said. After landing on one memory in particular, Harry smiled, "Droxal." Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together for a moment, but then her eyes widened and flicked quickly to Ginny and back to Harry, a happy smile stretching across her face. Harry blushed and gave a barely noticeable shake of his head.

"So, are we ready to start the party now?" Hermione threw one more knowing look Harry's way before standing up.

"Yep!" Ginny hopped up, waking Aslan from his nap. He stretched in Ginny's hands and then twisted up his face before sneezing, making a small jet of fire shoot out of his mouth. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Wicked," Ron said.

Excitement bubbled up in Ginny, who was loving her dragon more and more, "I guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on them than we thought."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron smiled as he watched the four little dragons play with each other. Not long after bringing them down to the party, the group had discovered that along with being able to breathe fire, the little creatures could fly as well. They had attracted the attention of all the Gryffindors, providing the missing thing of interest that Ginny had been trying to find. For his part, Ron was spending his time observing Hermione, who was talking with her roommates and laughing.

Ron was startled when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, "You have got to ask your brother to get me one of those!" Dean nodded up at the dragons that were now perched on the wall sconces scattered around the common room.

"Good luck with that, I'm not sure Charlie will be able to get his hands on anymore for a while. He had to go back to Romania to help with a dragon problem or something."

Dean began musing about the possibility of working with dragons when he was older, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was scanning the room for a certain friend of his who had vanished from his line of sight. "Dean, have you seen Hermione?"

Dean looked around, shrugging, "Not for a few minutes. She was talking to Seamus over that way, though," he pointed to the other side of the room. Ron turned, just barely catching a glimpse of curly brown hair disappearing around the entryway to the staircase. Pushing his way through the crowd, Ron made his way to the stairs and began climbing them, slowing down and pausing outside the door when he heard muffled voices coming from his room.

"Well, you see, I've liked you for a really long time," Ron recognized Seamus' voice and pressed his ear to the door, praying that Seamus wasn't talking to who he thought he was.

"You have?" Ron closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when Hermione answered.

"Yeah, and I, um, uh, wanted to know if, um…" _No, no, no, he can't be asking her out,_ Ron thought.

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Ron held his breath as he waited for Hermione's answer. _Don't say yes, don't say yes._

"I'd love to go out with you Seamus!"

_No!_ Before Ron could think things through, he shoved the door open and stepped into the room. Seamus' eyebrows rose in surprise and Hermione's eyes grew wide. Hermione's next words made Ron see red, "Seamus, would you mind giving us a minute? We'll finish this later." Seamus nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing!"

Ron snapped, "What am I doing!? What are you doing! Coming up here with Seamus for a private date, are you!" he bellowed.

"What!"

"You heard me! Don't think I haven't noticed how you're always going off to _help_ Seamus with homework!"

"Since when do you care about who I help with homework!"

"I don't!"

"Oh, really? Then why did you come barging in here and start shouting at me!"

Ron ignored her question, posing one of his own questions instead, "What, did I interrupt your date!"

Hermione let out a scream of frustration, "I wasn't on a date, Ron! I was helping him practice asking out a girl!"

All of the breath left Ron's body is a gust, taking all the anger with it. "What?" he asked in a more normal tone of voice.

Hermione let out a huff, "Seamus likes a girl, but he was too nervous to ask her out, so he asked me to help him rehearse what he would say."

"Why did he ask you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Gee, Ron, I don't know. Could it maybe be because I'm a girl? He knew I wouldn't go blabbing to other people and blowing everything for him."

"Why didn't he ask Ginny, then?"

"Ginny _was_ helping us. When he worked up the confidence to pretend to ask me on a date, we brought Ginny in so that he wouldn't get used to asking me. He got up the nerve to ask her on a pretend date and he wanted to try once more before he went and asked out the girl he _really_ likes. That's when you came storming in acting like a complete prat!"

Ron had never been so relieved. Here he stood, getting yelled at by Hermione, getting called a prat, and all he could think was how happy he was that she wasn't dating Seamus. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed what Hermione said next.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

Ron's heart picked up speed, beating so hard he was surprised it didn't burst. Hermione was watching him, waiting for an answer, so he did the only thing he could think of. Moving swiftly to stand in front of Hermione, he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 22

Hermione was in a state of shock. One minute she had been arguing with Ron and then next he'd appeared in front of her so fast it was as if he'd apparated there. Now he was kissing her, and while the logical side of her wanted to step back and ask a million questions, the other not-so-logical side of her wanted to stay exactly where she was at. So she did.

After several more seconds, which felt like hours, Ron and Hermione broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes. Ron's face flushed a deep red and there was a flash of horror in his eyes. Hermione could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes but she pushed them down. Ron obviously regretted kissing her and she wasn't going to let on how much she had loved it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to…" Ron stuttered over his words. How could he have been so stupid? Hermione would probably never talk to him again. He would've been better off keeping his feelings to himself. He opened his mouth to apologize again, when Hermione looked at him with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Ron. I understand, you were just trying to make me stop talking, right? Well, we'd better get back to the party." Hermione moved past him, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling. She had just reached for the doorknob when a large hand wrapped around her arm, stopping her. Against her better judgement, she turned her head to look behind her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said again. He watched a single tear trail down her cheek, his heart hurting at the thought that he'd made her cry.

"I told you, it's okay Ron. The kiss didn't mean anything, it was—"

"It did, though," Ron interrupted her.

"What?" Hermione's voice came out much softer than she'd intended.

Ron took a deep breath, knowing that this was his chance to find out if Hermione could ever consider him as more than a friend, "The kiss. It did mean something, it meant...everything," Ron's voice was so quiet, Hermione thought she might have heard him wrong.

"What are you saying, Ron?" Hermione held her breath and waited. With one sentence, he had the power to shatter her heart into little pieces.

"I-I'm saying t-that...I'm in love with you," Ron used every ounce of strength he had to say those words. He hung his head, waiting for the crushing rejection that he knew was coming.

"I'm in love with you, too, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"It's alright, Hermione, I know you don't feel the same—What?" Ron's head snapped up, sure he hadn't heard her right.

Hermione gave him a radiant smile that froze him to the spot, "I said, I'm in love with you, too."

Ron just stared at her, his mouth slightly open and shock evident in his eyes. After a few more seconds, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to him, "You know, it's going to be very difficult trying to hold your hand _and_ carry you around everywhere if you stay frozen like that." Ron still didn't move, so Hermione tried one more thing, "Alright, I guess I'll go find Seamus, then."

She turned to leave and Ron finally snapped out of his daze, grabbing Hermione and crushing her in a hug, "I'd rather stay here." Hermione smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ginny, do you think we should go check on them?" Harry shot a nervous look up the dormitory stairs. They'd seen Ron follow Hermione and Seamus up, watched as Seamus came back down alone only minutes later, and listened to the faint shouts that came from above. They couldn't make out what Ron and Hermione had been yelling about, but they did know that it had stopped rather abruptly and neither had made an appearance since.

"No, I'm all set," Ginny continued munching on the food that was on her plate, completely unconcerned.

"You're not the least bit worried that they might be killing each other?"

"Please, Harry, we both know who would win that duel. Besides, I have other brothers." Harry snorted and stole some food from Ginny's plate, receiving a swift smack on the back of his hand.

Looking up, Harry saw Ron and Hermione reenter the room, their faces not reflecting the fact that they had been arguing only a few minutes before. Harry nudged Ginny and nodded at the two of them. She watched them intently, her eyes moving from one to the other. She had to admit they were doing a good job of hiding whatever they were feeling, which was no small feat for her brother considering he was a Weasley, and everyone knew they weren't the type to hide their emotions. Thinking it best to wait until they were alone to talk to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny played along, acting like they hadn't noticed anything. The party ended a short time later with people slowly drifting off to bed, leaving just Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the common room.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night," Ron quickly made his way to the stairs, but was stopped when Ginny jumped up, grabbing the back of his sweater, and pulling him back. She pushed him down onto the couch next to Hermione and crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?!" Ron glared at her.

"We want to know what happened earlier."

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked genuinely confused.

"We heard you and Hermione arguing earlier and then it just stopped. Then you both come back down acting like nothing happened."

"Why do you think something happened at all?" Ron was looking everywhere except at her.

"Because you're my brother and I know you. I also know Hermione and she's being awfully quiet." Ginny looked at Hermione, who was blushing, and her thoughts raced as she connected the dots, "Wait, did you two…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she saw Ron turning a very bright shade of red and Hermione looked down at her feet, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Shrieking with excitement, Ginny wrapped Hermione in a hug and then threw her arms around Ron. Harry was sitting back watching the scene unfold before him, rather confused as to what was happening, although he was highly amused with Ron's attempts to unlock Ginny's arms from around his neck. "Gin, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Oh, Harry, don't be so thick! They finally got together!" Ginny gestured between a very pink Ron and Hermione and Harry's jaw dropped. Snapping his mouth shut, Harry grinned broadly and stood to clap Ron on the shoulder and congratulate them. Ginny made them repeat what had happened earlier, which caused Hermione to blush and Ron to stutter. They all then proceeded to try and catch their dragons, which were still flying around the common room. After fifteen minutes their arms were sore so they took a break and watched the little dragons flit around.

Ginny's gaze landed on Harry's dragon, making her remember the question she had wanted to ask him earlier, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose the name Droxal?" Ginny's curiosity increased when she saw Harry blush and Hermione stopped trying to catch Hathor to watch Harry with an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh, um, Droxal is just an ingredient you use to make Timoris," Harry turned and busied himself with cleaning up some of the decorations.

"What's Timoris?" Ginny thought it sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

"It's a potion that Snape had us make a few weeks ago."

Ginny was beginning to get slightly irritated, why couldn't Harry just come out and tell her about this potion? What was the big deal about it? "Well, what does it do?"

"Nothing interesting, it just shows you what you dread the most."

Ginny sent a confused look towards Hermione, "Isn't that just a boggart?"

"In a way, yes, but only the person who makes the potion can see the thing they dread. It's rather interesting, especially since the potion becomes a color that's connected with what you'll see," Hermione grinned as she looked from Ginny to Harry. Ginny thought back to when Harry chose Droxal's name. Hermione had told him to think of something happy, but if the potion made you see something that you dread, why would Harry choose that memory?

"That sounds awful, why would that make you happy?" Harry didn't meet her eyes, choosing to look down at his feet instead.

Ginny huffed, throwing up her hands in frustration, "Fine, don't tell me then!" She started to walk away, a little upset that Harry wasn't telling her anything.

"Ginny, wait," Ginny stopped and stood with her back to him, waiting for him to speak. She was glad to see that Hermione and Ron had left the room at some point, leaving them alone.

"I saw you."

Ginny still wasn't looking at him, but she was sure she wasn't going to like how this conversation was going, "I was the thing you dreaded most?"

"No, of course not! I saw you sitting with Dean." Turning to look at him, Ginny wrinkled her brow in confusion, but Harry continued speaking, "He asked you to go to the Yule Ball with him and then you kissed."

"Well, why didn't you want to tell me that!"

"I was embarrassed, because of how stupid I was."

Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Ginny made him finish his story, "And why was this such a happy memory for you?"

"Because it was the same day that we started going out. Seeing that made me so miserable that when I came up to see if you were okay after you fell during class and I saw you talking to him, it made me so mad that I blurted out how I felt about you. If I hadn't made the potion I might not have had the courage to tell you, so I'm grateful to it in a way."

Harry barely had time to glance up before Ginny had hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "That might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! I have one more question, though."

"Yeah?" Harry looked at her with apprehension.

"Hermione said the potion turned a color that was connected to what you would see. What color did your potion turn?"

Harry grinned, "Red."

"Because you were mad?" Harry shook his head and grabbed a lock of Ginny's hair, holding it up in front of her face. As understanding dawned on her, she hopped up on her toes and gave Harry a kiss.

"Remind me to thank Snape the next time I see him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You knew, didn't you?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. When they saw Ginny becoming frustrated, they had left the room, but hidden around the corner of the staircase long enough to hear the reason behind Harry's choice of name for his dragon. After hearing that one detail, Hermione and Ron climbed the stairs to the first landing to let them be alone.

"That he'd chosen the name Droxal because of her?" Ron nodded.

"I figured it out earlier when Harry was thinking of memories and came up with that. It didn't make sense that such a horrible potion could make him happy, but then I remembered that he told Ginny how he felt the same day. I realized the only way that potion could be a happy memory was if it had led to something good."

"If you knew all of that, why'd you want to listen to him talk, then?" Ron wrinkled his brow.

"I was curious to hear what he saw. Now I know why it was happy for him."

"What did you see?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione froze, "What?"

"What did you see? When you made the potion?"

"Oh, um, I-I saw…" Hermione bit her lip, too embarrassed to continue, but seeing the expectant expression in Ron's eyes, she let out a huff and gathered her courage, "It was about you."

"What about me?"

"I saw you going with another girl. I don't know who, but she was extremely pretty and I knew I couldn't compete. That I'd lost my chance." Hermione whispered the last part, remembering how the tears had welled up in her eyes when she'd pulled away from the potion. Slowly, she peeked up at Ron's face, which was frowning with confusion.

"How could you think that I'd date anybody else? Or that you couldn't compete? Bloody hell, Hermione, I've been in love with you since third year! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, that's one of the reasons I had such a hard time telling you how I felt about you. There _is_ no competition." Ron was quite proud of himself for stringing more than one coherent sentence together about Hermione, especially since he'd been speaking directly to her.

She, on the other hand, was staring up at him with her mouth slightly open, apparently shocked by his speech. Pulling herself together, Hermione quickly stood on tip-toe and pulled Ron's head down to her height and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled back, Ron's face had turned pink but he was smiling from ear to ear.

"My turn," Hermione said. "What did you see in the potion?"

Ron's gaze shifted down to his feet, knowing he should have realized that Hermione would want to know what he'd seen after she told him when he asked. He knew there was no way out of this so he took a deep breath and said it as quickly as possible.

"Isawyouwithanotherguyandyousaidhematteredmoreandhecouldgiveyouthekindoflifeyouwanted."

Hermione's eyebrows had gone up and both surprise and confusion were battling for dominance in her eyes, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," Ron mumbled.

"Unfortunately, I didn't. You spoke so fast you could have been casting a hex on me and I wouldn't have known. Would you mind repeating it?"

Speaking much slower but still at a rather fast clip, Ron tried again, "I saw you with another guy and you said he mattered more and he could give you the kind of life you wanted."

Hermione had gone very quiet and Ron feared that she would look at him and change her mind, realizing that she _could_ do better than him. After a moment, Hermione tilted her head back to look up at him, "Ron, nothing and no one matters more to me than you do. The kind of life I want is one where I'm happy, where I'm loved and in love with someone, and I've only ever seen that happening with you."

Ron so badly wanted to believe what she was saying to him, nothing had ever filled him with such warmth and joy before. But, there was still this nagging thought in the back of his mind, "I can't buy you nice things. We'd probably have to live in a hut like Hagrid's."

"I don't care if we live in a little cottage in a meadow somewhere or if we end up living in a hut on the property of the Burrow. As long as we were together, none of that would matter."

A broad grin spread across Ron's face as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, lifting her up and holding her against him as he kissed her. "You know," Ron started when they broke apart, "I think I rather like holding you."

Hermione nodded seriously and said, "I think I rather like _being_ held by you," before leaning in to kiss him again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ginny held Harry's hand and looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Hermione gathering their bags.

"Yep, let's go," Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and followed along behind Harry and Ginny, winding down the long hallways on their way to breakfast.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really fancy having everyone stare at us when we go into the hall."

"Why, you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Ron teased, but stopped and spoke with a worried voice when he saw the nervous look in Hermione's eyes, "You aren't, are you?"

"Of course not! I just don't like being the center of attention and I know that everyone is going to be staring and whispering. It's not so much that that bothers me as it is that I don't want people to be butting into our business."

"Just ignore them. We'll be fine as long as we're together, right?" Hermione's eyes softened and she felt her nerves melting away as Ron referenced what she'd told him the night before. Nodding her head, Hermione braced herself for what was to come as she and Ron stepped into the Great Hall.

The reaction was immediate. Hundreds of heads swiveled in their direction, taking note of their joined hands and turning to whisper with their table. Ron pulled Hermione with him and they found seats sitting opposite of Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked over to see a rather smug expression on Ron's face as he started pulling food towards him.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione questioned.

"The looks on the guys' faces who saw us and realized you were mine and they lost out," Ron grinned happily and Hermione blushed.

"So," Seamus spoke as he took a seat next to Harry, "Safe to say that you two are now together?" He pointed his fork at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded warily.

"Right, then." Seamus stood and stepped up onto the bench he'd been sitting on, speaking in a loud voice, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! Show of hands, who has been waiting years for Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger to stop being so thick and admit their feelings for each other?" Instantly, hundreds of hands shot into the air amidst grins and laughter. "Yes, well then it is my distinct pleasure to tell you that they have, indeed, _finally_ gotten together, and if I do say so myself, it's about time." Nimbly hopping down from the bench and retaking his seat, Seamus continued spooning eggs onto his plate, acting like nothing had just happened. The Great Hall, however, had broken into thunderous applause, the laughter and cheering rivaling that of a Gryffindor quidditch match.

Harry and Ginny had been waiting with great anticipation for the 'announcement' since Seamus had joined them for breakfast. They thought it was only fair that Ron and Hermione share the fate they'd been given when they had first started going out. Ron's face was burning and Hermione had gone rather pink, but she burst into laughter seconds later, wiping tears from her eyes and earning a baffled look from Ron.

"I thought you said you didn't want all that attention?"

Pulling herself together, Hermione smiled, "I don't, but I rather liked Seamus' speech. In a weird way it kind of broke the tension," Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek, making him turn red all over again. "Thanks, Seamus." Hermione smiled at her friend, who swallowed the mouthful of bacon he'd been chewing.

"Anytime. You know, I'm thinking I should turn this into a business of sorts." This statement brought on a lengthy conversation of all the ways Seamus could turn his couple announcements into a business, resulting in hysterical laughter from the group of friends, who left for their morning classes with much more excitement than usual.


	24. Chapter 23

"Harry, Cho is staring at you again," Ron mumbled under his breath, making Harry shoot a quick glance to his left. Seeing that Cho Chang was staring at him made him whip his head back around to face Ron. They were eating lunch alone, Hermione and Ginny had decided to spend their time finishing homework in the library, and Harry had been having the niggling feeling that he was being watched. Now he knew by who.

"What does she want?" He turned exasperated eyes to Ron.

"Beats me, but she does have an odd look on her face. If Hermione were here, she'd be able to tell you what's wrong without even needing to talk to her."

Harry heaved a sigh, wishing for dinner to come sooner so that he could escape the unwanted attention from Cho. He laughed to himself, remembering how only a couple of years ago he would have been glad to be the object of Cho's thoughts and now he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Now, though, he had Ginny and there was no comparison between the two. He thought it was funny how things had changed so much.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Ron stood up, realizing that it was time to go to their last couple of classes. Hermione met them in History of Magic where she proceeded to poke and prod at Ron and Harry when they dozed off, finally giving up when Ron just turned in his seat to get more comfortable. Charms was much more entertaining as they spent their time practicing the charm _Sonorus_. By the time they reached the common room they all had a ringing in their ears and Ron was having trouble hearing what people were saying.

"How was Charms?" Ginny asked from her seat on the floor by the fireplace.

"WHAT?" Ron asked, completely unaware of the fact that he was shouting.

Ginny turned raised eyebrows to Harry, who grinned, "We did the _Sonorus_ charm and it affected Ron a little worse than the rest of us."

"A BUS? WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A BUS?"

Ginny clutched her sides in laughter, unable to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. Harry began laughing at the sight of her and Hermione started to laugh at both of them. The only person not laughing was Ron, who couldn't understand for the life of him why his friends and sister were in hysterics. Soon enough, the ringing in their ears faded and Ron was able to hear once more. They followed the rest of their house down to dinner, which passed uneventfully aside from the occasional squeals of excitement about the Yule Ball that came from the girls in the room. When they'd finished they stood up and filed out of the Great Hall, just reaching the bottom of the marble staircase when they heard a sarcastic voice behind them.

"You've got to be joking! Weasley and Granger are together?" Malfoy sneered.

Ron stiffened and held on to Hermione's hand tighter, who for her part was trying to pull Ron up the staircase. Most of the students had gone back to their common rooms, but several had stayed when they'd heard Malfoy stop the group of friends.

"Back off, Malfoy," Ron bit out.

Malfoy casually walked closer, a nasty smile stretching across his face, "Isn't it bad enough that your sister and Potter are together? Now you're dating the mudblood?"

Rage filled Ron's eyes and he took a step forward, raising his fist, but Hermione stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his arm, "Please, Ron, don't. For me?"

Ron glanced down at Hermione who was looking up at him with pleading eyes. Knowing he couldn't disappoint Hermione, Ron lowered his arm, battling the anger churning inside him and grabbed Hermione's hand again, pulling her up the stairs with him.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Malfoy mocked. "Granger has the Weasel under her thumb." Malfoy snickered with Crabbe and Goyle, who were flanking him on either side like rather large gargoyles.

"One might think you were jealous, Malfoy." Ginny came forward, Harry staying close to her side.

Malfoy scoffed, "Jealous? Of the Weasel and Granger? I'd rather hang out with a Dementor."

"You could always ask your father to introduce you to some. He met plenty while he was in Azkaban."

Ginny's words had the desired effect, Malfoy's face turned red with anger and his eyes shone with dislike, "Watch your mouth, Weasley."

"Or what? You'll summon him from the hole he crawled into when he broke out?"

Malfoy moved towards Ginny and Harry pushed her behind him, but Malfoy ignored this and continued to glare at Ginny. "You'll regret that," he hissed before turning on his heel and stalking down to the dungeons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione was worried about Ron, he hadn't said a word since they'd come up to the common room a few minutes before. He was just staring into the fireplace, arms crossed, with a blank expression on his face and this was how he remained even after Harry and Ginny entered the room. Ginny pulled Harry to the far side of the room to play a game of chess, leaving Hermione alone with Ron.

"Ron," She spoke softly. He didn't respond, he simply turned his head to look at her.

"Ron, I don't understand why you're so upset. It's not like Malfoy hasn't called me names before."

Ron sat in an armchair and looked down at his lap, "It's always bothered me, Hermione. But the way he said it tonight, like dating you would taint me or something, it just filled me with so much anger." Ron's head snapped up, his eyes blazing, "No one gets to speak to you like that!"

Hermione's heart filled with warmth at his defensiveness and she went to kneel on the ground next to his chair, "I love how protective you are, Ron, I really do. But you're more important than a stupid name that someone calls me and if you keep going after Malfoy, you could get thrown out of Hogwarts or worse, he could send his father."

"Malfoy's father doesn't scare me," Ron frowned.

"It's not his father I'm worried about, it's the people he associates with, two of which are currently on the run with him. I need you to promise me that you won't fight with Malfoy."

Ron started to shake his head, but Hermione grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Promise me."

She could see the battle raging on his face, but she knew she'd won when his eyes softened, "I promise."

Hermione smiled in relief and played with a strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead, "Good, because what would I do if I couldn't see this face every day?" Ron grinned and pulled Hermione onto his lap, wrapping her in a hug.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Looks like Ron's alright again," Harry nodded in the couple's direction.

"I figured he would be, he's never been able to ignore Hermione," Ginny smirked and moved one of her chess pieces across the board.

"Yeah, she's always been good at figuring him out. She probably knows everything about him by now."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I do know, however, that he will never fully understand her."

"Think I'll ever fully understand you?"

"Nope. It's a part of our girl mystique."

Harry snorted and moved his rook, but he started thinking about the same subject that had been popping into his head recently. The prophecy. He had told Ron and Hermione and he was glad he finally did, it lifted some of the weight off of him to know he wasn't completely alone. He hadn't told Ginny yet and he was surprisingly nervous to do it. He was worried that she would find it to be her last straw and dump him, unable to take any more of the baggage that seemed to have permanently attached itself to him. Another look at Ron and Hermione talking quietly to one another gave him a boost of courage, he didn't want secrets between him and Ginny, either.

"Ginny?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Ginny's gaze shot to his and concern marred her perfect face, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember how I told you that when we were all dueling at the ministry and the prophecy that Voldemort was after shattered?"

"Yes."

"And remember how no one heard what it said?"

"Yes."

"Well, there was actually one person who heard the prophecy the day it was made. Dumbledore, actually, and when we got back from the ministry he showed me what the prophecy said."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked quietly, the only sign she was upset were her hands fisted together in her lap.

"It said that 'neither can live while the other survives'." Harry watched as Ginny put the pieces together and comprehension of what the prophecy was saying dawned on her. He sucked in a breath when a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Ginny quickly swiped the tear away and straightened in her seat, "Well, then we better make sure that you beat him, hadn't we?"

The breath Harry held whooshed from his lungs and he ran to Ginny, wrapping her in a tight hug. Harry didn't think she'd ever know how much she meant to him or how relief had seemed to swallow him whole when she hadn't broken down sobbing or dumped him after he'd told her about the prophecy. Ginny promised herself as she lay in bed that night that Harry wouldn't know the fear that had enveloped her when he'd told her about the prophecy or about how she'd silently cried herself to sleep, vowing that it would be the only time. Harry needed her to be strong...so she would be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I suppose we should start getting ready, Hermione," Ginny stood and offered a hand to pull Hermione up.

"That's probably a good idea. I'm going to need most of the time to try and do something with my hair," Hermione pulled on one of her many curls.

"I like your hair," Ron said absently, moving a chess piece across the board. "Checkmate," he grinned at Harry, who just huffed his annoyance.

Looking up at Hermione, Ron tilted his head in thought, "I think you should leave your hair."

Hermione sent him a loving smile, "Sorry, Ron, but you've already influenced one aspect about tonight."

"I did? What is it?"

"Nope, not telling you. We'll have to see if you figure it out. Now, you and Harry should go get ready as well."

Harry looked at his watch, "It's only five o'clock. The ball doesn't start until seven."

"Come on, Hermione, we'll get ready and find two boys who are clean and dressed to take us to the ball."

"Alright, alright, we get it. Girls," Ron muttered under his breath.

Smirking, the two girls went up the stairs, having decided to get ready in Hermione's room. They both took a shower, painted their nails with some magical quick-drying nail polish, and applied a very light amount of make-up. When it came time to do their hair, Hermione helped Ginny to curl hers and they loosely pinned up the top half, letting a few tendrils fall down to frame her face. They finished the look by placing several single-pearl hair pins in the back where her hair had been gathered.

Hermione's hair proved to be a challenge. Ginny started by using Sleekeazy's Hair potion to tame the mass of curls, the process taking up most of their time. At one point, Parvati had come in to grab a bracelet she'd forgotten and Ginny asked her to tell Harry and Ron to head down to the ball and wait for them there. After smoothing down Hermione's curls, Ginny began wrapping her hair, folding it in on itself until she had created an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, the loose curls giving it a fuller appearance. Ginny gently pulled out several curls so that they rested against her cheeks. As a final touch, Ginny placed a delicate gold comb made of interlocking leaves just above the top of the bun.

"You're all done!" Ginny smiled, very pleased with the final result that was Hermione's hair.

Hermione turned her head from side to side in the mirror, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

They put on their dresses, each choosing a simple necklace to wear. Ginny picked a delicate teardrop pearl necklace that had belonged to her grandmother and Hermione chose a rhinestone necklace that sat just above her collarbone that matched the pattern of her hair comb. Hermione performed a clever charm that made their shoes much more comfortable, which would allow them to make it through the night without torturing their feet. They checked the time and saw that if they hurried they'd only be fifteen minutes late. After walking as fast as they could they reached the marble staircase, peeking around the corner of the wall to see that the doors to the Great Hall hadn't been opened yet, meaning that they'd have to walk down the stairs in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath, the girls nodded once at each other and began their descent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Waiting had to be the worst part, knowing that something really good was coming for you but you had to be patient until you got to find out just how good. This was what both Ron and Harry were thinking as they waited at the bottom of the marble staircase for Ginny and Hermione to come down.

Both boys had showered and put on their dress robes, Harry abandoning his attempts to make his hair lay flat, and waited in the common room, only for Parvati to come down and tell them that the girls wanted them to wait for them outside the Great Hall. Since then, they'd been talking with their friends and their dates. Parvati had come with Dean and Seamus had gathered enough courage to ask Lavender, both boys sneaking looks at their dates when they weren't looking. The most shocking thing to happen was to see Fred and George sauntering towards them wearing dress robes and identical grins.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"We're here to pick up our dates," Fred answered.

"Ah, here they are now," George beamed and gestured at the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked to see Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell walking towards the twins, both wearing lovely gowns and looking radiant. The twins held out their arms for the girls and swept them away without a backward glance. Ron had a million questions racing through his mind but they disappeared in an instant when he turned around to face the stairs. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, his breathing grew shallow, and his heart sped up. He gained back enough strength to nudge Harry, who turned around and did the same as Ron.

Hermione and Ginny had just started down the steps. Ginny's green gown went perfectly with her flawless, ivory skin and fiery red hair, which was hanging in curls down her back, with curls brushing her face and pearls scattered throughout her hair. Ron finally understood what Hermione had meant when she told him he'd already had a part in how she'd dress for the ball. Her gown was a deep pink with sleeves that hugged her upper arms, leaving her shoulders bare, and fell to her wrists. The neckline fell several inches below her collarbone, the back of the dress dipped down to just above the center of her back, and the bodice was close-fitting until her waist where it flowed out. The edging of the dress around the neckline, the dip at the back of the dress, and the ends of the sleeves had gold stitching that formed a delicate pattern. The same pattern fell from the bodice and faded into the top of the skirt and didn't show up again until it encircled four inches of the dress' hem all the way around.

The girls came to a stop in front of Ron and Harry, bother wearing shy smiles that became worried ones when the boys didn't say anything. Hermione and Ginny exchanged concerned looks and bit their lips. Luckily Seamus, who had been nearby with Lavender and seen the whole thing, walked over to Ron and Harry and muttered in their ears, "You idiots better pull yourselves together or you won't have dates anymore," before leaving to rejoin Lavender. Seamus' comment had hit its mark, making Ron and Harry close their mouths and silently offer their arms to the girls, who took them gratefully.

McGonagall came and opened the doors to the Great Hall, allowing everyone to get their first glimpse of the transformed room. The four long house tables had been removed and replaced with multiple smaller tables that were pushed to the perimeter of the room. One whole wall had been reserved just for food and drinks, of which there was plenty. The ceiling reflected the sky outside, which was clear and dark, the stars standing out against the deep blue. Hundreds of clear orbs had been enchanted to hover over the hall, each holding a single candle in its center that cast a beautiful glow over the room. The whole room sparkled as if a handful of glitter had been dropped from a great height to lightly dust the furnishings and decorations.

"This is beautiful," Ginny gazed at their surroundings.

Hermione nodded, "Professor Flitwick did an amazing job." She turned to Ginny, "Do you want to go get some punch?"

"I'd love to. Do you two want anything?" Ginny looked at Ron and Harry, who shook their heads. Neither boy could take his eyes off of his date and it took a very recognizable and unwanted voice to pull them from their thoughts.

"Hello, Harry." Turning to the source of the voice, Harry saw that Cho had come to stand beside him, her friend Marietta was standing back a few feet observing them. She was wearing a floor-length, simple red dress with her hair pulled back from her face, and was currently beaming at Harry and giving him coy looks. Harry shot a quick glance to Ron, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Um, hi, Cho."

"Are you having a nice time?"

"Yep." _Where are Ginny and Hermione?_

"Would you like to dance?"

"No, thank you. I'm here with Ginny, so I'll be dancing with her."

"Oh," Cho's frown turned into a scowl as she looked behind Harry's shoulder. Turning around, he saw Hermione and Ginny coming towards them, each holding two cups of punch.

"Here, Harry. Oh, hello Cho."

"Hi," Annoyance flickered over Cho's face when Ginny spoke, the look turning to one of dislike when her gaze fell on Hermione, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Cho?"

"Just surprised that Ron was willing to go to the ball with you, considering how you tend to turn on those around you," Cho gestured to Marietta, who was still standing behind her and looking everywhere except for at them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "If I remember correctly, it was your friend who broke our contract and sacrificed everyone in the D.A. because she got scared of Umbridge."

"You could have warned everyone that they'd be hexed," Cho snapped.

"Had I done that, we wouldn't know who we could trust," Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to one of the smaller tables lining the walls.

Ginny gave Cho an angry glare, "The D.A. was helping us learn how to defend ourselves and our families. Your friend destroyed that so there's no point in getting mad at Hermione." Ginny threaded her fingers through Harry's and followed after Ron and Hermione. Pulling out a chair at the table, Ginny saw Ron look past her and frown.

"Why is Cho glaring at you two?"

Harry snorted, "That might have something to do with Ginny losing her temper after you guys walked away."

"I did not lose my temper! I simply gave my opinion of how she treated Hermione."

"I never did like her," Ron stated. "She cries too much and doesn't take it well when things don't go her way."

"Let's just forget about her," Hermione said. "What I want to know is why your brothers are here." They turned around to see the two identical red-headed Weasleys piling their plates high with food.

Ron grinned, "They came with their dates." He nodded to a spot a few feet from the twins where Angelina and Katie were talking. Hermione and Ginny shared delighted looks and immediately got up and dragged Katie and Angelina to their table. Harry saw Fred and George looking around in confusion, finally spotting their dates at their table, looks of horror spreading over their faces. They hesitantly came over and sat down.

Ginny rounded on her brothers, "Why didn't you say that you two had asked Katie and Angelina?"

"We didn't think you would care," Fred mumbled unconvincingly.

"Not care? Do you know how many subtle hints Hermione and I had to drop to get you two to finally ask them out?"

The twins' eyes widened when Katie and Angelina gave Ginny curious looks, "What do you mean subtle hints?"

"Just that Fred and George had liked you both for so long, but they were too nervous to ask you, so Hermione and I helped push them along a little bit."

Fred and George appeared to have gone mute with dread, but Hermione continued where Ginny left off, "It wasn't hard, really, given how head over heels they were for you already."

"Really?" Katie looked surprised. "What exactly did you say?"

"I might have mentioned that Katie was a part of their speed dating invention...And that you were going to be getting asked to the ball by Carl...And that I had to write Angelina to let her know that she'd probably be getting asked by another seventh year who'd had a crush on her for a while now. Although, saying you guys were going to the ball with other dates was Hermione's idea." Ginny smiled and took a long sip of punch.

While Katie and Angelina looked thrilled with these revelations, the twins had gone pale and then flushed bright red in embarrassment, something no one had ever seen in them before. It caused a great deal of enjoyment for Ron and Harry and Hermione was smirking, though she decided to add on to Ginny's statement.

"As you can imagine, Fred was none too pleased about Katie going on speed dates or going to the ball with Carl. George was rather put out as well about you going to the ball with someone else, too, Angelina. You also seem to hold a little power over him, since all Ginny has to do to get him to leave her alone is threaten to tell you."

Ginny tilted her head in what Harry recognized as her falsely innocent look, "You'd think they'd get tired of saying how beautiful you both are or how smart or how talented." Ginny just shrugged like she didn't understand it.

By now Fred and George were holding their heads in their hands and wishing a hole would open up in the floor and swallow them. Angelina and Katie stood from the table and went to stand in front of Fred and George who looked up at them, sure the girls were going to go running in the opposite direction.

"Would you fancy a dance?" Angelina held her hand out to George and Katie did the same to Fred. Both boys nodded silently, too surprised that their dates were still talking to them after all of the embarrassing stuff that had been revealed. Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"What was that for?" Hermione blushed and smiled.

"To say thank you. I've never seen anyone embarrass Fred and George before."

"If you really want to thank me, then you'll ask me to dance."

"Uh, I can't, you see I, um, hurt my ankle walking down the steps earlier."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ronald Weasley, you did not hurt your ankle. And it's a slow song playing and I know you are fully capable of dancing to this one song." Ron opened his mouth to object again, but found that he couldn't when Hermione was looking at him with her pleading brown eyes. He gave a quick nod before he could rethink his decision and led her out onto the dance floor where dozens of other couples were already swaying to the music.

Harry chuckled lightly when he heard Hermione tell Ron she wanted to dance, knowing that his best friend wouldn't be able to say no to his girlfriend. His laughter faded away when Ginny spoke, "I suppose you don't want to dance with me, then." She sighed dramatically, resting her chin in her hand as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Harry groaned but answered honestly, "No...but for you, I will." He grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and brought her to stand near Hermione and Ron, who had a rather lovestruck look on his face as he gazed down at Hermione. Harry would have laughed, but he knew that more often than not he had that same look on his face when he was with Ginny.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Ginny smiled at him, "I love you, too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron had felt his cheeks burn when Hermione guided his hands to rest on her hips while hers wrapped around his neck, but it was an amazing feeling that was filling him up and if he had to dance every day for the rest of his life to keep it then he would. Feeling a little bold, Ron leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear, "You look stunning."

Hermione's eyes flew up to meet his, a beautiful smile breaking over her face that made Ron's heart stutter. "You look quite handsome, yourself," she replied and she leaned her head forward to rest on Ron's chest.

_Yeah,_ Ron thought, _I could get used to this._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**What should the title of this story be? I am very sick of the placeholder I have and I'd like you to post any title ideas to the review page and if you're willing, let me know why you think your title should be it. If I find the perfect title, I will replace the story's name and give credit to whoever came up with it! Thanks! : )**


	25. Chapter 24

It was a unanimous decision between the teachers to give the students the day off after the Yule Ball, considering how late it was by the time everyone had drifted back to their rooms. Everyone was grateful for this as they tiredly made their way to breakfast the next morning. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were trying to keep their eyes open as they ate while Ron had simply fallen asleep sitting up, his head propped up on his left hand while his right held a fork with a sausage skewered on the end. The silence of the Great Hall was interrupted when dozens of owls flew in, their screeches filling the room and making several students jump, including Ron who dropped his fork to the table with a clatter.

"Wha-what happened?" Ron's eyes swiveled around as he tried to take in his surroundings.

Laughing lightly, Hermione put her hand on his arm, "Nothing, Ron, it's just the mail." She pointed up at the cloud of owls that were circling overhead. Ron just nodded and shoved his fork in his mouth.

The flap of wings above them made the group look up, only to see Errol attempting to land on the table. Not wanting to be covered in her breakfast, Ginny stood up on the bench and snatched Errol out of the air. She took her seat while cradling Errol and untied the roll of newspaper from his leg before releasing him to a nearby plate of sausage.

"What's it say?" Ron asked around a yawn.

"There's been a reported sighting of the Death Eaters." Silence followed Ginny's statement and Hermione, Harry, and Ron shared worried looks as Ginny's eyes flew across the page. A moment later, Ginny let out a small sigh of relief, "It looks like they were seen in Romania a couple of days ago. They think they're hiding out until Voldemort sends for them."

"Why Romania? Why go so far?" Ron scrunched his forehead.

Hermione thought about this, "I guess it makes sense. I mean, Voldemort did hide there for over a decade after Harry defeated him the first time. If they use the forests, they might never be found until they decide to show themselves."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and a dragon will eat them," Ginny tapped her chin in thought, earning smiles from Hermione and Ron. She had been hoping to make Harry laugh, even a little, but he had stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. She grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze, making him turn to face her. She gave him a smile and a nod, silently telling him that everything would work out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry knew Ginny had been trying to make him laugh, but he couldn't quite make himself join in with the others. He was happy that the Death Eaters were in Romania, but they were still out there and it worried him that no one was absolutely sure where they were. Yes, they'd been sighted in Romania, but how long would they actually stay there? Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Ginny grabbed his hand. He looked at her and her lips quirked up into a smile while her eyes and the small nod of her head told him that everything would be alright. He gripped her hand back and took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax and let it go for the moment.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry looked around the group.

"We could play quidditch," Ron suggested.

"Works for me," Ginny nodded.

"Sounds good," Hermione stood up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginny frowned.

"I'm going to grab a book to read while you play quidditch."

"Oh, no you aren't," Ron grinned as he grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her back. "You're going to play with us."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione's curls swung as she shook her head, "Do you even remember when you tried to teach me over the Summer? I fell off the broom and almost crushed you."

"That was actually my favorite part," Ron said thoughtfully, making Hermione turn pink.

"You're not going to be able to have any fun if you're stuck making sure I don't kill myself."

"That's not true, I liked teaching you how to ride! This time it'll be even better."

"Why?" Hermione looked at him like he was insane.

"This time I can hold on to you tighter when we share a broom and I can let myself enjoy it."

This made Hermione turn a brilliant shade of red, but she bit her lip to hide a smile, "Okay, but if I see that you aren't having any fun, then I'm going to read and you can fly with them," Hermione nodded towards Harry and Ginny.

"Deal," Ron grinned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ron, I knew this was going to happen! Why did I let you convince me to play?" Hermione had been saying this the entire time the four of them had made the long walk from the quidditch pitch back to the school only an hour and a half after they'd started playing. Hermione had been doing well flying and keeping up with the others and Ron had stopped staying right by her side since she was more comfortable on her own now. This had proven to be a bad idea as it provided Ron with an unobstructed view of Hermione, whose curls were being blown around her head by the wind and a beautiful smile was stretched across her face as she watched Harry trying to get the quaffle away from Ginny. He was so distracted that he'd failed to notice that he was tipping rather precariously to one side of his broom until he hit the ground with a resounding thud and twisting his ankle.

"Hermione, it's fine! I told you it wasn't your fault. I didn't even fall that far!" Ron was going to avoid explaining the real reason he fell for as long as he could. How could he tell Hermione that he'd fallen off his broom cause he'd been gawking at her?

"At least let us bring you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said and she and Harry lifted Ron's arms from around their shoulders and deposited him on the couch.

"No way, she'll just make me stay there overnight and force some awful tasting medicine down my throat."

"He's got a point," Harry spoke up. He and Ginny had decided to stay out of Ron and Hermione's discussion due to their tendency to lose their temper if they thought their friends were taking sides.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Fine, but you're staying right there." She pointed at him and proceeded to prop his leg up on a pillow.

"I think you could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money, Hermione," Harry snorted. He was saved from her retort when Ginny, who had gone to look at the notice board in the room, called over to them.

"Good news! Professor Bovin's scheduled another advanced class for this Friday at four. And the last Hogsmeade trip is set for the next day."

"That's odd that they'd let us go to Hogsmeade with the Death Eaters out there," Hermione frowned.

Ginny continued reading off the paper, "It says we'll be allowed half the time we normally get and we're only allowed to go to the shops on the main street."

"Why?" Ron spoke up from where he was reclined on the couch.

"Probably so the teachers can keep an eye on us," Hermione took a seat next to Ron.

"I'm more interested in Bovin's class," Ron said. They all agreed and began coming up with ideas about what Bovin would teach them in their next class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The week went by quickly and that came as a relief to the large group of students that made up Professor Bovin's advanced class. No hints had been given as to what they'd be learning and Hermione and Ginny had spent the last hour before the class coming up with ideas while Harry and Ron had gone down to the kitchens to see Dobby and get something to eat.

"Let's go, Hermione, if we're the ones that are late we'll never hear the end of it from the boys," Ginny swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm coming," Hermione reached up to a shelf to return a book she'd been reading and was pulling her arm back when she felt a small tug on her wrist. Hearing a clinking sound, she looked around and saw the bracelet that Ron had given to her laying on the floor with the chain broken, "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny came over and saw Hermione staring at the broken chain with the charms laying scattered next to it. "It's okay, Hermione, we'll just fix it."

Hermione nodded her head quickly, seeming to have momentarily forgotten that they could use magic to repair the bracelet. Ginny took out her wand and waved it over the chain, "_Reparo_." The bracelet remained motionless and Ginny tried the spell twice more with no effect, "I don't understand, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, maybe the spell doesn't work on this material. What am I going to do? Ron's going to be crushed," Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Ginny thought for a moment before the solution dawned on her, "Wait, didn't Ron say he bought the bracelet from a little shop in Hogsmeade?" Hermione nodded as she bent to collect the thin silver chain and charms. "We've got our last Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, so we could distract Ron and you could go to the shop to get the chain fixed."

Hermione's face lit up, "Oh, that's brilliant, Ginny! I'll just keep my sleeves rolled down so he won't notice." Hermione slipped the bracelet into her bag and straightened her robes, "Alright, let's go." They left the library and made their way to Professor Bovin's classroom, arriving just seconds before Harry and Ron came in. The group talked about the trip to Hogsmeade the next day while the class filled with students and Ginny noticed Hermione absently rubbing her wrist several times.

"Okay, class," Professor Bovin entered the room and closed the doors behind him. "Today we will be revisiting several spells that we've gone over in previous lessons. I want you to pair up and practice the Patronus Charm as well as these two spells," He flicked his wand and the words _Elementum Incendo_ and _Elementum Nympha_ appeared on the chalkboard at the same time that candles and bowls of water materialized and hovered next to the students.

Ron paired with Hermione and Harry with Ginny, both groups beginning with the Patronus charm. Harry and Ginny easily conjured theirs and assisted Ron and Hermione, both of whom were steadily producing more than just wisps of silver. They moved on to the other two spells which they recognized as the ones they'd had to research for the first class. They were a little difficult to perform, but the group found that if they relaxed and had fun with it instead of getting frustrated then they did much better. Half an hour later, Bovin called out for them to stop and they formed a circle with him in the center.

"Now we are going to do a little demonstration, who would like to go first? Ah, yes, Mr. Davies, Miss Abbott, Mr. Hopkins, Miss Bones, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley, please step forward." The five students moved towards the center of the class, curiosity on their faces. A bowl of water hovered in front of them, "I want all of you to cast the water element spell, but I want you to do it while thinking of a memory that makes you angry."

The group concentrated for a moment and then looks of anger came across their features. One by one they raised their wands and cast the spell, but each time the water would begin growing from the bowl and then the magic would fizzle out. After Justin had taken his turn, Bovin waved at the group to return to their places and beckoned to the others, "Thank you. Now, everyone else who was not chosen to be a part of the first group, please step forward." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Luna took the places of the last group and held their wands ready in their hands.

"This time I want you to perform the fire element spell, but I want you to think of a memory that makes you happy," Professor Bovin waved his wand and the bowl of water floating in front of the group was replaced by a candle. They took their turn casting the spell and each time the flame grew until it was a wall of heat that towered over them and swirled around the room before it returned to a single flame.

Once the second group had rejoined the others, Professor Bovin stepped forward, "Who can tell me what these demonstrations have shown?" Both Hermione and Ginny raised their hands, "Yes, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley?"

Hermione nodded at Ginny to go first, "It shows the power that emotions have over spells which, in a way, means you need to be a good person if you want to be a great witch or wizard."

Bovin smiled, "Well said, Miss Weasley. Does everyone understand the importance of what she said?" His question was mostly met with some head shaking and eyes that showed a little confusion. "Alright, Miss Granger would you care to elaborate on what Miss Weasley said?"

"The happier the memory, the stronger the spell. Being angry and revenge-driven weakens your power while being a good person allows for you to recall truly happy memories, which makes your magic stronger," Hermione finished.

"What if you're a terrible person but you are completely happy with your life? Wouldn't that happiness make your magic stronger?" Professor Bovin asked.

"No, it wouldn't. True happiness has to come from deep in your soul and it has to come from a good place. No matter how happy you may be despite being a horrible person, your magic will never compare to that of someone whose soul is pure," Hermione answered simply.

Professor Bovin smiled at the girls, "Well done, I hope everyone here will think about what they said. Class dismissed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hermione, will you stop fidgeting! It's going to be fine," Ginny said with exasperation. They had gotten ready for their final trip to Hogsmeade and Ginny had gone to Hermione's room to see if she needed help with distracting Ron while Hermione took her bracelet to the jewelers.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm just nervous! I don't want Ron to find out, I'm hoping he'll go to that quidditch shop."

"I'm sure he will, he can't help himself from going in there even if he's already seen everything. Just act like it's a normal Hogsmeade trip and he'll never suspect a thing," Ginny turned to go downstairs and Hermione followed reluctantly.

Harry and Ron were already in the common room waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come down and they joined the crowd of other students in the Entrance Hall. Harry had the odd feeling that he was being watched by someone and when he looked around he made eye contact with one of the last people he wanted to see. Cho Chang was alternating between smiling at him and glaring at Ginny. Harry sighed and turned back around, he wished she would just leave him alone and stop looking at Ginny like that. Falling for Ginny was out of his control. All he had to do was look at her and his throat tightened up and his knees went weak. Every now and again he thought of how long it had taken him to realize he was in love with her and he wanted to slap himself. He'd been so stupid!

He felt his arm being pulled and snapped out of his thoughts to find that the doors had been opened and the students had begun moving forward. Ginny was holding his hand and was pulling him with her. Looking around, the group took notice of the fact that the number of teachers accompanying them to Hogsmeade had tripled since the Death Eaters had yet to be recaptured.

"What do you say to a butterbeer before going to the shops?" Hermione looked at the other three, widening her eyes slightly when her gaze connected with Ginny's.

"That sounds good," Ginny answered, catching on to Hermione's look. The boys nodded their agreement and they were soon standing in the Three Broomsticks and finding a table to sit at. Harry and Ron offered to get the drinks and left the girls to stand in line at the counter.

"Did you need my help or something?" Ginny asked as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

Hermione nodded, "I was hoping you'd get the hint. I forgot to leave the charms for my bracelet in my room, could you hold on to them for me while I bring the chain to the jeweler?"

"Sure," Ginny put the small charms in her pocket and looked up to see if the line at the counter had moved forward at all. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Cho Chang attempting to talk to Harry. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but Harry had had a crush on her a couple of years before and Cho was very pretty.

Hermione saw the concern playing over Ginny's face and followed her gaze, "You know you don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Ginny smiled a little but shrugged her shoulders, "Do you think he still likes her?"

"Of course not! How could you think that?"

"I don't know, he liked her once and she is pretty," Ginny bit her lip.

"Did you know that the minute Harry realized he loved you this Summer he came bursting into our room and told me? Nearly gave me a heart attack when he threw open the door the way he did. Of course, being a boy he was too thick to realize he'd been in love with you for a long time already." Hermione saw Ginny start to smile so she continued, "And whenever you weren't looking, I'd see him watching you with a faraway look in his eyes or he'd turn red when you looked at him. Harry may have liked Cho at one point but it doesn't mean anything to him."

Ginny was still absorbing what Hermione had said to her when Harry and Ron came back with the drinks. Pushing her thoughts to the side with the intention of thinking about them again later, she joined in the conversation. It wasn't long before their mugs were empty and they were heading out the door. Ginny noticed that Hermione was subtly guiding them along the side of the street that would bring them right past the quidditch shop that Ron loved and sure enough, he had stopped in front of the large glass windows of the store.

"Let's go inside," he walked towards the door but stopped when he saw no one was coming.

"I was going to go look at that little shop over there," Ginny pointed down the street.

"I wanted to look at the new books that have come in," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry, "Sorry mate, I think I'll just wait here. It doesn't look like they have anything new anyways."

Giving them all a look that said he thought they were mad for passing up such an opportunity, Ron went into the store. Ginny went to look at the store she'd mentioned and Hermione walked in the direction of the bookstore, making sure no one was looking before going past the store and ducking into the little jewelry shop. The departure of his friends and Ginny had left Harry with nothing to do but wait. He was thinking of something he could do to pass the time when he saw someone coming toward him. He bit back a groan when he saw who it was.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Cho Chang stood in front of him with her arms crossed.


	26. Chapter 25

"Hello, may I help you?" Hermione heard the woman's voice just as the jewelry shop's door swung shut behind her.

"Yes, please. My boyfriend bought me this bracelet for Christmas and the chain got broken, so I was hoping you could fix it?"

"Of course we can, let me take a look," The woman took the broken chain and began examining it and Hermione observed her while she worked. She was quite stunning, with a willowy figure, deep brown hair that hung in curls down her back, and a slight tan that brought out her already vivid blue eyes.

"Mm-hmm, yes, I believe we can repair this," The woman smiled at her.

"Really? Thank you so much, ma'am," Hermione beamed.

"You're welcome. And you may call me Elizabeth."

"I'm Hermione."

"I had a feeling you might be," Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled a little.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "You did?"

"Yes, my husband is the one who helped your young man pick out this bracelet for you. Normally, I wouldn't know who someone was if I'd only heard about them, but you are just as described."

"Ron told you about me?"

"He told my husband about you and they had a long conversation. Darcy, my husband, was reminded of himself when he met your Ron and told him a little bit about our story when we were your age. He told me everything later on and you matched Ron's description of you, so that along with the uniqueness of this bracelet let me know who you were. He loves you very much, you know."

Hermione blushed, "I hope so."

"He does, I can tell. And that other young man who came in here with him that day is very much in love, too," Elizabeth rummaged under the counter while she talked. "Bright green eyes, glasses, and very messy black hair. I helped him pick out a gift, too."

Hermione laughed, "That's Harry and he's dating Ron's sister. Took him months to work up the nerve to kiss her and he only did it when he got jealous of another boy."

Laughing, Elizabeth laid out a piece of cloth on the counter and placed the two broken ends of the bracelet together on top of it, "Yes, well he couldn't stop talking about her or how beautiful she is." Waving her wand over the chain, Elizabeth muttered some words under her breath and Hermione watched as the two broken ends joined together.

"Here you are, good as new," Elizabeth handed the repaired bracelet to Hermione who hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you so much, ma–I mean, Elizabeth. How much do I owe you?"

"Actually, because the bracelet is so new I have to send an owl to the creator letting them know the chain needs to be altered before they begin selling them, so you don't have to pay me anything."

"Wow, that's very kind of you. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was you and your husband's story?"

Elizabeth gave a slow but radiant smile, "Well, we were just your age…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you want, Cho?" Harry could feel his temper starting to rise already. She'd tried talking to him when he was in line with Ron at the Three Broomsticks, but he'd shrugged her off. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"I want to know why you keep ignoring me? Is it because of that little girlfriend of yours?" Cho's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Her name is Ginny and she didn't do anything," Harry saw Seamus and Lavender stop walking when they heard Cho's voice, which was on the verge of yelling.

"Then what is it? Are you trying to make me jealous by dating her?" Cho moved closer to Harry as she spoke and crossed her arms.

Harry had enough, "What do you want me to say, Cho? That I wish it was you I was dating? That I'm not in love with Ginny and I can't stand the sight of her?" Realizing he was shouting, Harry lowered his voice, "I will never say that. I love Ginny, I never liked you."

Anger filled Cho's eyes but when she turned away and looked over Harry's shoulder they flashed with satisfaction. The air around them had gone very quiet and Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach as he turned around. There, standing twenty feet from him was Ginny. Her eyes were rimmed red and a deep sadness had overcome her face. Harry stood frozen, realizing that from where Ginny was standing the only part of his and Cho's argument she heard was him saying he didn't want her.

"Ginny," he whispered in a strangled voice. Harry watched as if in slow motion as Ginny took off the promise ring he'd given her and dropped it on the ground. Then she turned and ran down the street.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry bolted after her, running into several people but not bothering to apologize. He reached the alley he'd seen Ginny disappear into and ran in but she wasn't there. There was a tall stone wall that blocked off the other end of the alley and there were no side doors anywhere. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he took out his wand as he stepped into the alley. Lying just beyond the entrance was a long thin piece of wood that Harry immediately recognized.

"Harry! What's wrong, what happened?" Somehow Hermione had appeared behind him with Ron at her side.

Harry could only stare straight ahead and he heard himself speak as though from far away, "Sh-She's gone. Someone took her, Ginny's gone." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron paled as Harry held up the piece of wood he'd found that he knew was Ginny's wand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Harry, please sit down," Hermione pleaded in a tearful voice. It had been four hours since Ginny had disappeared and Harry had been pacing in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room since they'd gotten back from Hogsmeade. Harry was only able to give a brief description of what had happened but it was enough for Hermione, who had turned and run to find Professor McGonagall. The students were quickly gathered and brought back to the castle immediately where they were told to go to their common rooms and stay there. Within three minutes of entering Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived, asking everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go to their rooms, and had Harry explain everything that had happened and everything he'd seen. Dumbledore had remained deceptively calm but those around him could feel the anger radiating off of his body.

"Harry, may I have Miss Weasley's wand?" Harry placed Ginny's wand in Dumbledore's hand and watched as he rolled it between his long pale fingers. Then he closed his eyes and held the wand still between both hands while he whispered under his breath. A steady glow began to emanate from Ginny's wand until Dumbledore stopped speaking. His solemn eyes fell on Harry, "I'm afraid Miss Weasley has indeed been taken. I do not know where but I do know by whom."

He didn't have to say the words aloud, everyone knew by his tone who had stolen Ginny and he'd left the room with the order that McGonagall bring all of the teachers to his office. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the common room. Hermione sat beside Ron and held his hand while he stared into the fire and Harry continued walking back and forth.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry stopped pacing and raised tortured eyes to Hermione's face, "It's my fault."

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek as she shook her head, "It's no one's fault, Harry."

"If I hadn't yelled at Cho, she wouldn't have run. Now three of the most dangerous wizards in the world have her and we don't know where she is." Tears brimmed in Harry's eyes and threatened to spill over. He was distracted from it as a sharp pain seared across his forearm and he reflexively covered it with his hand.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Hermione saw him rubbing the spot absentmindedly.

"Nothing, it's just been hurting a little."

Hermione sat up straighter, "What do you mean it's been hurting?"

"It's not a big deal, there's just a pain every once in a while," Harry resumed his pacing. Where would they have taken her? Why did they take her? It would have been just as easy to take me.

Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts, "When did it start?"

"I don't know, a couple of hours ago," as he finished speaking, another sharp pain cut across the upper half of his other arm. He grabbed the spot automatically but kept his steady pace in front of the fire.

"Was that it again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry was starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't she focus on Ginny?

"Was it happening this morning?"

"What does it matter, Hermione!? It's just a stupid pain, it'll go away!"

Hermione moved to stand in front of Harry, forcing him to stop and face her. He was caught off guard by the urgency in her eyes, "Harry, listen to me. Did the pains start before or after Ginny was taken?"

Harry's face paled and he noticed that Ron started paying attention when he heard his sister's name, "A-after, I think."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. She gave a short sniff, "Harry, I-I think it's the Cordis Bond."

Ron came to stand beside Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What's the Cordis Bond?"

Looking Harry in the eyes, she began to explain, "When two people who are soulmates have found each other and are truly in love, a magical bond is formed between them. Should they be separated and one of the two be in pain the other will feel what they feel but to a smaller degree."

"So the pain in my arms is what Ginny is feeling?" Harry whispered.

"It hasn't made any sense why they took her when you would have been just as easy to get to. The only thing I can think of is that she has something they wouldn't be able to get anywhere else. I think they took Ginny to get information from her."

"What do they want to know that she could tell them?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "Harry, did she ever say anything to you? Did you two ever talk about Voldemort or the Death Eaters?"

"No, no I–," Harry stopped speaking as he remembered a conversation they'd had weeks before.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want any secrets between us...I told her about the prophecy."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as Ron shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. You told us about it, too, so why did they take Ginny?"

"Because they thought they could isolate Harry by taking someone he loved. They knew he might push everyone away to keep them out of danger. Because they thought Ginny would be easy to break, so either way they'd win," Hermione sniffed again and wiped her eyes.

Ron had turned very pale and Harry's hand started to shake. That night none of them went to their rooms, they all stayed in the common room together. Harry didn't bother changing out of his clothes, he wanted to be ready to leave the second they heard anything.

"I just wish we knew something...anything," Ron said dully.

"She's alive, Ron, we know that," Hermione told him.

"But where is she, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him sadly, "I don't know."

Ron sat up straighter, "What about the Marauder's Map? What if they stayed close to the school?"

"They aren't at the school, Ron. The alley they took her in was blocked on the other side so they would have had to apparate and you can't do that on school grounds."

"The Podial!" Harry jumped off the couch, Ron's comment about the Marauder's Map bringing back a memory of the compass-shaped Christmas gift that Ginny had given him.

"The what?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison. Rather than answer them, Harry ran up to his room and rummaged around in his trunk. When he found what he'd been looking for he hurried back to Ron and Hermione, holding the small object out to show them.

Ron's eyes went wide, "Is that the clock from the Burrow?"

"Sort of, Ginny gave it to me for Christmas. It's called a Podial and all you have to do is say the name of someone and it'll tell you if they're at any of these places." Before either of them could say anything, Harry took a shaky breath and said, "Ginny Weasley." Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breath as the hand of the Podial began spinning. After what seemed like an eternity the dial came to a stop where it rested on the words Mortal Peril.

Ron slumped back against the couch in defeat, but Harry was filled with a mixture of anger, panic, and despair, "No! No, no, no! Tell me where she is!" Tears began sliding down his face and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. Hermione didn't say anything, she just hugged him in that way that only your best friends and the people you love can, the way that lets you know you can keep crying and they won't say a word to you. After a few minutes, Harry leaned back into his seat and Hermione returned to her spot on the other end of the couch next to Ron and held his hand while he gazed into the fire.

Hermione and Ron eventually fell asleep while Harry hovered on the brink. Just as his eyes would start to close, a new pain would slash across his arms that lingered and was ten times worse than the first few. Later that night, those pains were replaced with a new kind that overtook his whole body at once. He felt as though he were on fire and all the air had been squeezed from his chest. This pain lasted for several minutes and happened at steady intervals throughout the rest of the night, leaving him with dark circles under his eyes in the morning. The students slowly came down from their rooms and went to breakfast, none of them bothering to talk to Ron or Harry both of whom were lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was just starting to replay the events of the day before in her mind to make more sense of them when a shiny silver object came to a stop in front of her, hovering several inches in front of her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny had woken up on the hard, dirty floor of an abandoned house. Cobwebs hung from every corner, dust had settled over everything, and one of the windows had been broken. Tilting her head slightly, Ginny stared at the shattered window as it looked oddly familiar. Comprehension dawned on her as she realized where she'd been taken. Taken. Someone had grabbed her from the alley. The alley she'd run into after hearing Harry say he wished he'd never been with her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered everything Harry had said to Cho. Before she had time to think about it further, three pairs of shoes entered the little room.

"Oh good, you're awake," The decidedly hideous face of Bellatrix Lestrange came into her sight.

Ginny refused to show any fear, "What do you want?"

"My, my, aren't you the brave little witch," The arrogant voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke next.

"You know, Lucius, I think this one might turn out to be my favorite. A pure-blooded witch who defends filthy mudbloods and protects the enemy of our master, it'll do her good to be taught a lesson."

"There is nothing you can teach me that I would want to know," Ginny spat.

Bellatrix's hand cracked against Ginny's cheek, knocking her head back and leaving a sharp sting of pain. "Don't talk to me like that, girl," She hissed.

"See, you have something that we want," Malfoy said smoothly. Seeing the confusion on Ginny's face, he continued, "A reliable source tells me that you are dating Harry Potter. That being the case, we have come to the conclusion that he would have told you about a certain prophecy."

Malfoy caught the flash of understanding in Ginny's eyes before she could hide it and smiled, "Yes, I thought so." He continued talking as if he were simply giving a lecture to a group of students, "I'm prepared to make a deal with you. Tell us what the prophecy said and you'll be free to go. If not, then I'm afraid I will have no choice but to hand you over to the care of…" He let his words fade away as he gestured to his right where Bellatrix stood, now holding a shining silver dagger.

Ginny knew what choice she was going to make and what the consequences were going to be. She steeled herself and glared at Malfoy, "You better hope she's good at what she does because I will never tell you what you want to know."

Anger flared in Malfoy's eyes, "Very well. Bellatrix…" Malfoy gestured the witch forward.

The first cut to her arm stung, but she'd grown up with six older brothers and had gotten her fair share of injuries from playing outside or from being a test subject for the twins' experiments. When Ginny didn't flinch, Bellatrix cut her arm twice more in quick succession, "Tell us the prophecy and all of this goes away." Ginny knew that they weren't going to let her go whether she told them what they wanted to know or not. By now, Dumbledore and the Order would know that she was gone and be looking for her. She just had to hold on until they came for her. Bellatrix continued to question her about the prophecy, receiving the same answer from Ginny every time. After the sixth cut, Bellatrix hissed in frustration and went to the other side of the room to get something.

"Maybe I can get her to talk," a deep voice said. Ginny turned her head to see the man that had come in with Bellatrix and Malfoy. He was standing guard by the door and had yet to say anything since they had been there. Ginny hadn't seen his face as he was constantly standing in the shadows but Bellatrix's response to his comment brought a new wave of anger and defiance that crashed over her, "She's mine, Antonin!" Antonin Dolohov, the man who had taken part in torturing and murdering her uncles years ago.

Bellatrix returned with a small jar in her hands, interrupting Ginny's thoughts, "This is Raexian venom. Do you know what that is? No, I didn't think so. It's a creature that lives in the deepest part of every forest, where the trees are so thick that no sunlight can enter. They're rather harmless unless they are attacked. Unfortunately for the attacker, a single bite from the Raexian will fill their body with enough poison to kill twenty men."

Ginny forced her heart to slow down, "I thought you weren't going to kill me. Are you giving up so soon?"

Bellatrix's eyes hardened, "No, there's no need to kill you just yet." She took her dagger and dipped it into the jar in her hands, "This is just enough venom to cause pain that is much more severe than what I've already bestowed on you." She knelt down next to Ginny's ear and whispered, "Tell me, what is the prophecy?"

Staring straight ahead, Ginny answered in a flat, uninterested voice, "It wouldn't matter if you knew the prophecy or not, you're still going to lose." Shrieking with rage, Bellatrix delivered two cuts to Ginny's arms.

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in pain. It felt as if someone was slowing sawing into her arms and as the feeling started to lessen, Bellatrix's face would appear in her vision, "What is the prophecy?"

"There is nothing you can do to make me tell you," Ginny spoke from behind clenched teeth. This was the sequence of events for the next couple hours, Bellatrix would ask about the prophecy, Ginny would refuse to answer, and the poisoned dagger would be slashed across her arm. Although she could feel tears brimming in her eyes, Ginny wouldn't let the Death Eaters have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

It was starting to get dark out when Malfoy stepped forward, "We are running out of time!"

Moving out of the dark corner by the door, Dolohov took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny, "I'll be interested to know if you'll scream as much as your uncles did." Without waiting for a reply, he shouted, "Crucio!"

Ginny was on fire, she was sure of it with the way the white-hot pain was coursing through her body. The pain from the dagger and venom had been nothing compared to now. She could only pray to have back the pain she felt after falling from her broom, every nerve ending felt as though it was being individually burned. Then it was gone. She lay there gasping for air, only catching the last part of what was being said around her, "...the prophecy?" Three pairs of eyes watched her. When she didn't say anything, Dolohov brought his face down until it was only inches from hers, "So now that we've got that out of the way...what was the prophecy. The gleam in his eyes was replaced by images of her uncles, Gideon and Fabian. Using all of her strength, Ginny whipped her hand up and clawed him down the side of his face. He reared back and held his hand against his face. He removed it to show three deep, bloody scratches and with a powerful roar Dolohov drew back his wand. The last thing Ginny saw was a streak of red light.


	27. Chapter 26

Ginny was woken by the sound of voices drifting into the room and it took a few tries before she was able to open her eyelids. When she looked around she saw that it wasn't as dark out as it had been which must mean that dawn was breaking. The pain coursing through her body was excruciating and she knew that she had to find a way to let someone know where she was. Escaping on her own wasn't an option, she could barely move, and when the three Death Eaters didn't get what they wanted they would kill her.

She rolled onto her side in a painstakingly slow movement, biting her lip to keep from making any noise. She looked around the room for anything she could use to signal someone where she was, but there was nothing. Feeling something digging into her hip, Ginny reached down to see what it was and her eyes widened in realization. Putting her hand into her pocket, she slowly pulled out the charms that Hermione had given her to hold onto while her bracelet was being fixed. She put them on the floor beside her and moved the three she needed closer, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the quill, scroll, and broom charms were still enlarged. She had been playing with them while she'd been walking around the little store in Hogsmeade on her own and had never returned them to their original size before putting them back into her pocket.

Ginny used every ounce of strength she had to push herself up enough to scratch something out on the scroll with the quill. Not having anything to tie the scroll to the broom with, she squeezed as hard as she could until the top of the scroll bent around the tiny silver broom handle. Bringing the broom to her lips she whispered, "Hermione Granger," and laid her palm out flat. She watched as the little charm lifted off of her hand and flew towards the shattered window across the room, disappearing with a quick glint of silver.

No sooner had the broom gone out the window than the voices of her captors started moving towards her. Hastily shoving the other charms back into her pocket, Ginny rolled onto her back, all of her energy spent, and shut her eyes, feigning sleep. The door creaked open and Ginny felt a shadow fall over her.

"Oh, she's asleep...isn't that nice?" Bellatrix's voice came soft and low only to be followed by a terrible kick to Ginny's side. Ginny gasped in pain as she felt Bellatrix's foot collide with her body. She heard a sickening popping noise that told her a rib was broken.

"Now, where were we?" Dolohov came to stand on Ginny's other side while Malfoy moved to stand guard by the door.

"I know!" Bellatrix said eagerly, "This little blood-traitor was about to tell us what the prophecy said."

Ginny felt like she was going to be sick but she forced out a single word, "Wrong."

"That's too bad. Bellatrix, you can go first this time," Dolohov said carelessly and the older witch practically skipped with eagerness until she stood at Ginny's feet.

"_Crucio!"_

The last thing Ginny thought about before the waves of agony hit her was a black-haired boy with green eyes and a small, jagged scar on his forehead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What is that?" Ron asked as Hermione's eyes focused on the small silver broom hovering in front of her.

She gasped, "It's from Ginny!" Harry and Ron shot off the couch and came to stand behind Hermione, who had grabbed hold of the little broom.

"How do you know it's from her," Ron asked.

"It's the broom charm from the bracelet you gave me. I asked Ginny to hold on to the charms for me and I had shown her how they worked when we were still at the Burrow. This looks like the scroll charm, but it's been bent." Hermione pried the two charms apart and held up the scroll.

"What's this?" Ron swiped his thumb over a dark-colored smudge on the bent piece of silver.

Harry went pale and Hermione held back tears, "It's blood." Ron hastily wiped his fingers on his jumper, wanting to distance himself from the sight of Ginny's blood on his hand.

"Wait, she wrote something on here," Hermione tilted the tiny scroll so it caught the light. "It says...Shrieking Shack."

"That's where they have her, we have to go!" Harry ran towards the portrait hole.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron raced to catch up to him. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "We can't go on our own, Harry."

"Most of the Order is watching over our families and Dumbledore wouldn't let me go if he knew. Please, Hermione?"

Looking over at Ron, Hermione nodded her head, "Fine, but I'm sending a note to Dumbledore. He needs to know what's going on." She waved her wand, making a scroll and quill appear. Quickly scratching out a note, she folded up the paper and tapped it once with her wand. The note lifted off her hand and floated away. Before Harry and Ron could move, Hermione raced back to the common room, returning less than a minute later.

"Where'd you go?" Ron watched as she shoved something into her pocket.

"I needed to get something," Hermione patted her pocket to make sure whatever she'd put in there was secure and looked up to see Harry already going in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"Come on, we need to hurry," Harry said over his shoulder. The three of them made it to the front doors unseen but had to stop short before reaching the Hogwarts grounds. Three wizards they didn't recognize were making their way around the perimeter of the castle.

"Who are they?" Ron whispered.

"They must have been brought by Dumbledore to guard the castle. Now that the Death Eaters are so close there'll be extra protection everywhere." Hermione watched the guards until they were out of sight and then made a run for the Whomping Willow, Harry and Ron close behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron reached out to grab Hermione's arm but she slipped away, deftly maneuvering her way between the long, whip-like branches of the tree that had come to life. It fought blindly, not knowing who woke it from its slumber but striking out in all directions. Hermione reached the trunk of the tree and pushed on the small knot near its base, making the tree become immobile.

Hermione waved them over and they both stared at her.. "Bloody hell, how'd you do that without getting hit?" Ron asked, but Hermione just shrugged her shoulders as if she hadn't just outsmarted a magical tree that had defeated fully-grown wizards.

"Come on, already," She moved to crawl through the opening but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"No way am I letting you go in first," Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm perfectly capable of going in first," Hermione crossed her arms.

"There could be Death Eaters right inside and I won't watch you get hurt."

"So you're going to go first and make me watch _you_ get hurt?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Harry pushed in front of them and entered the small opening. Their argument forgotten, Ron and Hermione hurried in after him and they all came to a stop as they looked down the long, dirty tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. They walked cautiously, using their wands to light their way. A blood-curdling scream ripped through the air and echoed off the walls long after it had stopped.

Harry felt his heart race as he bolted from Ron and Hermione, leaving them behind as he ran towards the screams. His eyes blurred with tears but he dashed his hand across his face and kept running. The tunnel finally came to an end and a set lopsided wooden stairs protruded from the ceiling. Harry ran for the steps when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Hermione let me go! I need to get to her!" Harry turned away but was pulled back again.

"Harry, we can't go barging in! We need a plan," Hermione placed a finger to her lips and pushed past Harry. She climbed the stairs and placed a hand on the small square door above her head, giving it a gentle push. She looked around for a few seconds before she quickly shut the door, waving her other hand behind her to signal Harry and Ron to keep quiet. They heard footsteps above their heads and Hermione opened the door again when the walking stopped.

"They went up the stairs. I think they left Ginny alone," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you know where she is?" Ron asked.

"Before I shut the door I saw them leave one of the rooms and I think I saw her hair through the door. Now hurry, we need to go before they come back!" Before either boy could say anything, Hermione pushed up on the door again and quickly climbed through. Ron and Harry scrambled up after her and Harry ran ahead of them. As quietly as he could, he threw open the door to the only other room and went in.

All of the air left his chest as his heart squeezed painfully and all color drained from his face. Ginny laid crumpled in a heap on the rough wooden floor, her face deathly pale and blood pouring from wounds that covered her arms. He moved to kneel beside her and shook her shoulder, "Ginny?" he whispered. She didn't move and Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione were with him.

"Harry, they're still upstairs, we need to—," Hermione broke off as she got her first look at Ginny. Her eyes widened in horror before she ran to Ginny and began looking at her arms, "Harry, start putting this on the cuts."

Hermione held out a small vial of salve and Harry poured some onto his hand, "What is this?"

"It's Draxian Aphaedin, remember we made it in Potions. I grabbed it before we left, just in case. These cuts are old but the bleeding hasn't stopped. I think they used poison."

Harry covered all the cuts he could find and wiped his hands on his clothes, unable to look at the sight of Ginny's blood on him. "Why isn't she waking up?" he turned panicked eyes on Hermione.

"She needs a hospital. We have to leave, now."

"Leaving so soon?" Harry and Hermione froze as the shrill voice filled the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry turned so he was standing between the Death Eaters and Ginny. Bellatrix Lestrange was coming through the doorway as Antonin Dolohov appeared behind her, one of his arms wrapped around Ron's neck while his other hand held a wand to his head. There was a cut above his left eye that dripped blood down the side of his face.

Hermione let out a small gasp when she saw Ron and started to move forward but Ron widened his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. She stayed where she was and glanced around the room to see if there was another way out but the only option was a small window on the opposite side of the room. They'd never make it there in time.

"I was hoping you'd come," Bellatrix drawled as she eyed Harry. He already knew why Ginny had been taken but he needed to buy them more time to find a way out.

"Why did you take Ginny?"

"Stupid boy, haven't you figured it out yet? We knew that you would have told her about the prophecy. And even if she didn't, taking her was the best way to get to you."

"What did you do to her?" Harry braced himself for her words but it didn't dull the pain of finding out what they'd done to Ginny.

"Used a little persuasion, didn't we Bellatrix?" Dolohov finally spoke up, a pleased grin on his face.

"Threatening her didn't work so I gave her some initiative," Bellatrix produced the dagger that she'd used on Ginny. "That didn't work so next came the Raexian venom. Doesn't her blood look lovely against the silver of the knife?"

Harry felt like he was going to be sick when he saw Ginny's blood on the dagger, but Bellatrix continued talking, "I'll admit that didn't work either. The little brat still refused to speak so Antonin and I used another method. I believe you know of the Cruciatus Curse?"

Dolohov laughed, "I think I enjoyed that much more than I did with your uncles." He gave Ron's neck a slight squeeze.

Harry could feel the anger coursing through him, "Where's Malfoy, then? Get scared and run away?"

"On the contrary, he's on his way to our Master to get permission for us to dispose of this," Bellatrix curled her lip in disgust as she pointed down at Ginny.

"Scared of Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

Bellatrix stiffened, "How dare you say our Master's name!"

"You are scared of him, aren't you? I'm not. He's a pathetic excuse for a wizard and no match for Dumbledore."

Bellatrix lunged at Harry with the dagger but he jumped out of the way. Dolohov's grip on Ron loosened and Ron took the opportunity. He threw his head back as hard as he could, hearing a cracking noise as he connected with the wizard's face. Dolohov screamed, shoving Ron forward and raising his wand but Hermione threw all of her weight at him and they both fell backwards into the main floor of the house. Hermione jumped up off the floor and grabbed for her wand but Dolohov was too fast. A burst of red shot from his wand and hit Hermione in the center of her chest. She looked at Ron for a moment before she fell limply to the floor, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed and ran forward, dropping to the ground next to Hermione.

Harry watched in horror as Hermione dropped to the ground, his distraction giving Bellatrix enough time to swing her knife at him. He turned to the side at the last second but felt the sting of pain as the dagger slashed his arm. Running to the other side of the room, Harry saw Dolohov leveling his wand at Ron's back, "Ron, behind you!"

Ron had never moved so fast in his life. He lunged for Hermione's wand where she'd dropped it as she fell and spun around, "_Stupefy!_" Dolohov was thrown back by the force of the spell and fell to the floor unconscious.

Bellatrix stared in disbelief, giving Harry enough time to run out of the room. He ran for the stairs, hoping that Bellatrix would follow him and he could draw her away from the others. He heard her heels thudding against the floor behind him and he took the stairs three at a time. Reaching the second floor, Harry saw that it was mostly empty save for a few armchairs and a couch. He dove behind one of the chairs as a streak of light shot past his head. He turned and sent a spell at Bellatrix but she ducked and it hit the wall behind her, splintering the wood. She screamed in rage and fired spell after spell at Harry who managed to block them all except for the last one which hit the chair he was hiding behind with such force that he was thrown backwards, his head slamming into the floor.

By the time he rolled to his side, Bellatrix was standing over him. She was breathing heavily but a delighted smile stretched across her face, "Don't worry, once I'm done with you I'll take care of your friends. And that little girlfriend of yours, well I'll make sure she feels every part of it." She raised her arm above her head but never got the chance to speak. An explosion that sounded like a clap of thunder spread throughout the tiny shack as a gust of wind rushed past him. Bellatrix was frozen in place, her arm still poised above her before she fell to the ground. Harry was vaguely aware of someone coming into the room and he grabbed for his wand as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 27

Harry's head was throbbing and he had a ringing in his ears which made him a little disoriented. So when a hand came down on his shoulder he braced himself to ward off another attack, but it never came. Slowly, he realized that whoever was with him was talking to him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. When he looked up he saw the concerned face of Lupin.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Lupin shook his shoulder.

"Ginny, where's Ginny?" Harry struggled to his feet and pushed past Lupin. He ran from the room and down the stairs, but when he got to the first floor it was empty. Harry began to panic until Lupin spoke from behind him.

"They're at St. Mungos," he said quietly. "Come on, I'll take you. Hold on tight." Lupin held out his arm and Harry grabbed on to it. He felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into nothingness and pressure coming at him from all sides. As quickly as it had started it stopped and Harry found himself standing in front of St. Mungos. He started forward and found himself in the bustling front entrance of the hospital. Nurses darted back and forth between patients, doctors ran down the halls towards patient's rooms, and people were taken away on gurneys. Lupin walked to the large desk in the middle of the room and spoke to a witch who was giving orders to someone Harry assumed was a nurse. He came back and motioned for Harry to follow him. He didn't try to talk to Harry, seeming to understand that he just wanted to be left alone for now.

Harry felt numb. That's the best way he could describe it. Ginny had been kidnapped and tortured, Ron had gotten hurt, and Hermione was...he didn't even know how Hermione was. He and Lupin turned a corner and saw all of the Weasley's sitting or pacing in the hallway. Mrs. Weasley was crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder, Fred and George were leaning against the wall, both of them very pale, and Bill and Charlie were pacing back and forth. Ron was sitting alone, a bandage was wrapped around his head and he was bouncing his knee up and down.

Harry and Lupin came to a stop near the group and seven heads swiveled to face them. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he did know that an overwhelming rush of relief came over him when Mrs. Weasley stood up and crushed him into a big hug.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Where are they?" Harry looked over her shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley's tears spilled over and she pointed to a door next to Ron's chair, "They put both of them in that room there. They said it would be easier to care for them." She looked at Harry again, "You are alright, aren't you?"

Harry nodded his head but Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to take his word for it. She looked him over critically before stopping at his right arm, "What is this?" He looked down and saw that his sleeve was ripped and stained with blood. Then he remembered that he'd been hit with Bellatrix's knife.

"It's just a cut, no worse than what happened to Ron."

"You come sit down here right now," Mrs. Weasley pushed him into an empty seat beside Ron and walked down the hall. She returned a minute later followed by a rather disgruntled looking nurse.

"Here he is," Mrs. Weasley shooed the nurse towards Harry who winced as she poked and prodded his arm. She placed her wand against his skin and muttered under her breath. When Harry looked at his arm again all that was there was a thin white line.

"That should go away in a couple of weeks, but you might still be a little sore." The nurse turned to Mrs. Weasley, "May I go back to my patients now?" Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and nodded.

Once the nurse had rounded the corner the group lapsed back into silence until Ron jumped up from his seat, "What's taking so long? What's the point of magic if they can't fix them?"

Mr. Weasley nodded sadly, "I know son, but we just have to—" Mr. Weasley was cut off by several doctors running past them and disappearing into Hermione and Ginny's room. No one moved, it was as if time stood still. Mrs. Weasley started crying again Harry and Ron had taken up identical poses, their elbows on their knees and their hands covering their faces.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctors and nurses filed out of the hospital room and walked down the hallway. The last doctor out was a man in his late forties with a kind face. He stopped and looked down at his clipboard, "Hermione Granger's family?" Ron leapt to his feet as all of the Weasley's, Lupin, and Harry stood up. The doctor looked down again and asked, "Ginny Weasley's family?"

Lupin spoke up, "We're here for both of them. Miss Granger's parents have been notified and are on their way. They have given permission for you to share her condition with us."

The doctor nodded his head, "Very well. Miss Granger was hit with a very powerful dark curse. It causes extensive internal bleeding. To be completely honest we aren't sure why she's not dead." Ron looked like he was going to be sick as the doctor continued, "The only thing we could find on her that could explain it is this." He held up a familiar small circular stone strung on a cord. Everyone recognized it as the gift Bill had given each of them for Christmas.

"What about Ginny, doctor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Your daughter had multiple knife wounds along her arms, several of which had poison introduced to them. One of her ribs was broken and the Cruciatus curse was used on her repeatedly." Ginny's brothers turned slightly green and Harry's eyes began to burn as he started to fully comprehend how much had been done to Ginny.

"Are they going to be alright?" Charlie found his voice and asked the question everybody was thinking but dreading the answer to.

"Miss Granger began bleeding internally again which is why those doctors came earlier. We got it under control for now and unless something else happens we are hopeful that she will recover. As for your daughter, we fixed her rib and we have healed her wounds as well as given her the antidote for the poison. Until she wakes up we won't know if there is any lasting damage from the Cruciatus curse. If you'll give me one moment I will make arrangements for you all to go in to see them."

With that the doctor went back into the hospital room, leaving a cloud of fear and hope hanging in the air. Ron pulled himself together and walked over to where Bill was standing, "Thank you for saving her." He threw his arms around Bill's shoulders and hugged him. Bill's arms automatically returned the gesture and both brother's eyes filled with tears.

"You may come in now," the doctor reentered the hall and stood back to allow the large group past. The room was painted a light green color and sunlight shined in through the windows. There wasn't much furniture aside from the two hospital beds, just a simple table beside each bed and two large armchairs. Everyone moved to stand between the two beds and looked from Hermione to Ginny. Both of them were very pale but that's where the similarities ended, Hermione looked like she was only sleeping and Ginny had thin red lines on her arms where the gashes used to be.

"If I may, who put the salve on your daughter's wounds?" the doctor questioned.

"Hermione brought it with her and had me help her put it on," Harry answered.

A small smile appeared on the doctor's face, "Well, it helped save her life. If those cuts had kept bleeding any longer then she wouldn't be here." And with that, he left the room.

The Weasley's took turns visiting the girls, talking to them and asking them to wake up soon. After an hour or so of this, they all left the room to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Harry took the seat beside Ginny and Ron did the same with Hermione.

Harry looked down at Ginny's face and fought back tears, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I never wanted this to happen." He gave a bitter laugh, "And you know what the worst part is aside from the fact that you're here right now? The worst part is that had I not lost my temper with Cho you wouldn't have run off and been taken. I wish I could have had the chance to tell you what really happened. I'll just have to tell you when you wake up. Please wake up," Harry whispered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron reached out a hand to smooth back Hermione's hair. He still couldn't get the image of Hermione getting hit with that spell out of his head. When her eyes had connected with his he saw her surprise and fear but the worst one was the acceptance. Like she knew that she was going to die and there was nothing that could be done. To see her crumble to the floor with blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth was something out of Ron's nightmares.

"You have to get better, you know. You owe me. Whenever I was scared of you getting hurt you always told me that you'd be fine. And I believed you because when was the last time that you were wrong about something? I've only had you for a few weeks. I want more than a few weeks so you're just going to have to give it to me."

Ron was quiet after this and he could hear Harry saying something to Ginny before he too stopped talking. A little while later Ron's family and Lupin returned to the room and Lupin spoke to Ron and Harry, "I'm going to need you to come with me so that you can tell Professor Dumbledore what happened today."

Ron and Harry opened their mouths to protest but Lupin held up his hand to stop them, "I understand you don't want to leave Ginny and Hermione so Professor Dumbledore has arranged for us all to meet in a room down the hall."

The boys nodded mutely and followed Lupin down a series of halls before they reached a large room that was decorated completely different from the rest of the hospital. The floor was hardwood that was covered with a large rug, the walls were a darker color instead of the normal stark white, and there was a large fireplace on one wall that sat behind a grand wooden desk. Several large armchairs were arranged around the room and were currently being occupied by Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Professor Dumbledore was seated behind the desk, his face a mask of serenity, "Please, take a seat." He waved at two chairs facing the desk and Ron and Harry took them, Lupin going to sit in the chair beside Tonks.

"I know that you are both very anxious to get back to Miss Weasley and Miss Granger but I need to know everything that happened today."

The boys nodded and launched into their story, explaining how they'd been waiting for news of Ginny to come, about the charms from Hermione's bracelet, Hermione sending the note to Dumbledore, getting past the Whomping Willow, getting into the Shrieking Shack, and the fight that ensued. Dumbledore remained silent, his fingers steepled together as he listened to their story.

"Bellatrix was standing over me when there was this weird noise and some wind and then she collapsed. That's when Lupin found me," Harry finished.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Ah, yes, I believe I was the cause of that noise. My own version of the Stunning Spell, much bigger and much louder." Ron and Harry looked at him in awe, making him chuckle.

"I have a couple more questions and then I shall let you leave. Would you explain about these 'charms' of Miss Granger's?"

"They're from a bracelet I gave her for Christmas," Ron explained. "When you wave your wand the broom, scroll, and quill get bigger. The broom will fly to whoever you tell it to and you can use the quill to write on the scroll."

"Very interesting. But if the bracelet is Miss Granger's how did Miss Weasley have the charms?"

"I don't know, sir."

"And you said that Miss Granger brought the Draxian Aphaedin with her when you all left. How did she know that that particular potion would be needed?"

Harry spoke up this time, "I think I might know. Last night after you left the common room I was pacing and Hermione noticed me grabbing my arm. She kept asking me questions about the pain, when it started, and stuff like that. She said she thought it was something called the Cordis Bond, that I was feeling what Ginny was feeling but not as painful." Harry winced as he said this last part.

"Miss Granger never ceases to amaze me. I believe she was right, what you were experiencing was the Cordis Bond. It's an uncommon connection between two soulmates who have found one another and are in love."

"Your parents had the Cordis Bond, Harry," Lupin smiled at him as he spoke.

Harry stared at him in shock, "They did?"

"Yes, it's been known to run in families."

"So, it must run in Ron's family then?"

"Yes, I believe it might."

"Does that mean that Hermione and I have it, too?" Ron asked.

"It's possible. Now, mind you, even if you don't have it that doesn't mean you and Hermione aren't soulmates or aren't in love. It's kind of like freckles, you're either born with them or you're not. The Cordis Bond is the same way, you're either born with it or you're not. Although, based on your family's propensity for freckles, you very well might have it," Lupin grinned at Ron, making everyone laugh. It felt good to laugh at something but the seriousness of the situation soon set in again.

"I thank you for explaining things and answering my questions, you may go now. Harry, will you stay for a moment?"

Harry remained seated while the others filed out of the room, his stomach was in knots and he feared he would be getting a severe lecture. He always hated those, especially when they came from Dumbledore. They made him feel about two inches tall.

"Harry, I won't take up too much of your time but I need you to understand how foolish your actions were today. You put yourself in the situation of being surrounded by dark wizards who want nothing more than to kill you. I know that you are aware of how important you are to defeating Voldemort so I need you to start acting like it."

Harry felt himself shrink under the headmaster's gaze, his every word hitting him like a punch in the gut, "I'm sorry, sir. I never wanted to disappoint you but the only thing I'd change about today is that I let Ron and Hermione come with me."

"Not once in all of the years I've known you have you ever disappointed me, Harry. You have grown to be a young man of great bravery, courage, and love. I may not approve of you taking things into your own hands but that doesn't mean that I don't understand why you did it. All I ask is that should an event like this occur again you will come to me before you do anything else."

Harry felt his throat squeeze Dumbledore's words. He'd never truly known his father and no adult had ever said such kind words to him aside from Sirius. Without saying anything else, he nodded his agreement to Dumbledore's request and the older wizard led him back to Hermione and Ginny's room. He and Ron were given another hour to stay before Dumbledore brought them back to Hogwarts. Both boys protested having to leave but he finally convinced them when he explained that Ginny and Hermione needed quiet and rest just as much as they needed their family and friends to sit with them.

They apparated to Hogsmeade where Dumbledore walked them back to Hogwarts. Thankfully he had timed it so that everyone was at dinner meaning that Ron and Harry weren't bombarded with people and their questions. Partway to the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore left them to return to his office. The boys reached the portrait hole and tiredly climbed up, collapsing into the two armchairs by the fire. They stayed quiet, lost in their own thoughts when the low rumble of voices alerted them to the arrival of the other Gryffindor students. They prepared themselves for the onslaught of questions but surprisingly they never came.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender came and sat on the couch and Seamus spoke up first, "I'll go down to the kitchens to get you some food."

After he'd left, Harry looked curiously at the others, "Why aren't we being surrounded and asked a ton of questions? Not that I mind, but that's what usually happens."

"Lupin came before we went down to dinner and explained what happened. He asked that we give you some space and we understood," Dean explained.

"We're sorry about hounding you with questions all the other times, though. You're our friends so we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lavender chimed in, referencing all of Harry's near-misses over the last few years. Harry and Ron grinned at her in response.

"Alright," Seamus appeared behind them. "Dobby caught me talking to one of the other house-elves and insisted that he be the one to make your food." He set down a huge tray covered in sandwiches, cakes, and a large pitcher of pumpkin juice with mugs.

Ron smirked, "Good ol' Dobby." He reached for a sandwich and handed one to Harry, waving at the others to take what they wanted. After they finished eating, Harry and Ron stood up to go to bed, anxious for the morning to come so they could go back to Ginny and Hermione. Lavender and Parvati jumped up and asked that they wait before darting up to the girls' dormitory. They returned seconds later, each carrying a little bundle of scales.

"They've been restless since Hermione and Ginny have been gone so could you keep them in your room with the other two?" Parvati handed Hermione's dragon Hathor to Ron and Lavender gave Aslan to Harry. The boys thanked them before going to their room and depositing the little dragons onto their end tables where Droxal and Narith were curled up and sound asleep.

"Night, Harry," Ron yawned and rolled over onto his bed.

"Night," Harry fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow.


	29. Chapter 28

The next few days passed in the same way. Ron and Harry had been excused from their classes for the week so that they may spend their day at the hospital with Hermione and Ginny. They'd go there in the morning, spend their time sitting quietly or talking to the two girls, and then they'd be brought back to Hogwarts where they'd eat, go to bed, and repeat everything the next day. Every day that Ginny and Hermione remained unconscious caused Ron and Harry's panic to rise.

Ron's family came by every day to see the girls and Angelina and Katie came with Fred and George a couple of times. Flowers came every day from family members and the students from Hogwarts, making the hospital room seem less bare. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come as well but they weren't able to stay as long as they would have liked. Living in the muggle world gave them more restrictions than the others had.

The despair that hung in the room was briefly lifted on the fourth day when Harry and Ron heard a very familiar voice in the hallway outside, "Who do you theenk you are!? I demand to be let into zis room at once!" Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Ron who was staring at the closed door with his mouth hanging open.

"Bill, tell zis woman who I am!"

"I'm sorry miss, but only family is allowed in right now. I had to get special permission for Mr. Potter to be in there," Harry and Ron heard who they assumed was a nurse answering the young woman's demands.

"Zat is ridiculous! These girls are like my sisters, I will hear no more of zis!" Seconds later Fleur Delacour swept into the room in a flurry of silvery hair and angry french.

"'Arry, Ron, do not worry! These girls will be just fine, you will see!" Fleur declared with finality.

Ron looked at her with hope, "Do you really think so?"

Fleur gave a soft but radiant smile, "Of course I do! When you find your soulmate you are meant to be kept together, just like me and Bill." As Fleur finished speaking, Bill came and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, you boys get out and let me take care of my sisters," Fleur shoved them out of the room and promptly shut the door in their faces.

Ron gaped at Bill, "How do girls do that? They tell you to do something while they're already making you do it!"

Bill laughed, "Don't bother trying to figure it out, I gave up a long time ago."

"I wish I could have seen that nurse's face when Fleur ignored her and came in," Ron grinned.

"Well, she wasn't too happy. I'm hoping we can avoid her on our way out," Bill answered seconds before the hospital room door flew open and the three boys were ushered in.

"There, zat is much better!" She'd only been in the room alone for five minutes but Fleur had managed to put a fresh hospital gown on each girl and comb out their hair, allowing Hermione's curls to spread out over her pillow and Ginny's to hang in soft waves over her shoulders.

The four talked for a few more minutes before Bill told Fleur that they needed to get going. As they started to leave Harry called out, "Thanks, Fleur...for everything."

"But of course, 'Arry. We are all family, are we not? Now, I would like to 'ave a word with that nurse, I theenk." Fleur glided out of the room, Bill following behind her with a look of half amusement, half apprehension on his face.

Harry grinned as Ron snorted, both of them feeling considerably better after Fleur and Bill's visit. Maybe it was because Fleur had given them what no one else dared to give voice to: hope. The boys lapsed back into silence and Harry chanced a look at his best friend. Something had been bothering Harry and he was gathering the courage to ask Ron about it.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron looked over at him.

"Do you blame me? For Ginny getting taken and now Hermione being hurt?"

Ron looked at him like he was mad, "Of course not, why would I?"

"I don't know, it's just that if Ginny hadn't heard me lose my temper with Cho then she wouldn't have run off."

"I already knew what happened."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, "How did you know? You weren't even there."

"But Seamus and Lavender were and they told me and Hermione what happened. That's why we got to the alley a little after you. I never blamed you, Harry, and you shouldn't either. We all know how much Ginny means to you."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled as he turned back to Ginny, suddenly very tired. He leaned his head down to rest on Ginny's bed and fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next afternoon found Harry and Ron in much the same situation. Having been there for hours, the boys fell asleep leaning against the hospital beds. Ron was having a dream about the night of the Yule Ball when he felt someone tugging on his hair.

"Harry, quit pulling my hair," Ron grumbled out. When he felt his hair being pulled again, he reached up to push whatever it was away but his fingers closed around a very familiar hand. Ron stilled then slowly lifted his head up to look at the figure in the bed.

"Hermione?" he whispered. When no response came, his heart deflated and he went to lean back in his chair when Hermione's hand gave his a gentle squeeze. "Hermione?" he asked again, this time receiving a stronger squeeze than before.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry's head jerked up from its resting place on Ginny's bed and he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What? What happened?"

"Hermione, she squeezed my hand! I think she's waking up!"

Harry hurried over to stand next to Ron and they both watched Hermione expectantly. What felt like hours but was really only a few seconds passed, the boys' hopes going down as Hermione stayed immobile. Ron hung his head in disappointment.

"Why do you both look like someone died?" croaked a voice. Ron and Harry's heads whipped around to see Hermione peeking at them from half-closed eyelids.

Harry flew from the room calling for a doctor and Ron jumped from his seat, wrapping his arms around Hermione, "You're awake!"

Hermione began coughing forcefully and Ron released her but stayed close, looking at her with anxious eyes. When the coughing subsided, she leaned back against her pillows and winced in pain.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Ron thought he might be sick at the thought that he'd made Hermione worse but she just grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. Harry came back moments later, followed by the doctor who proceeded to examine Hermione. Ron opened his mouth several times to interrupt the doctor when he did something that made Hermione flinch in pain but Harry grabbed his arm each time.

When he was done the doctor wrote a few things on his clipboard and then smiled down at Hermione, "Well, Miss Granger, I am pleased to say that it appears all of the bleeding has stopped. That doesn't mean you can go hop on a broomstick anytime soon, but you are on the mend."

"She didn't have much to do with a broom beforehand, so that's not a problem," Ron smiled, his grin growing even bigger when Hermione shot him a glare. That look was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a while.

Hermione looked up at the doctor and cleared her throat, "What exactly did happen to me, doctor?"

"Basically, you were hit with a curse that causes internal bleeding and you fell unconscious. Normally this would have killed you but you had a charm on you that deflected some of the curse. I have to go check on my other patients but I'll be back soon and the nurses will be coming in more often now," the doctor gave one last smile before he turned and left the room.

"What charm did I have?" Hermione looked confused.

Ron dug around in his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Bill had given her. Hermione's eyes widened and then she smiled, "Remind me to thank Bill."

"You actually missed him, he came with Fleur yesterday," Harry smiled at Hermione, his heart lightening a little knowing that his best friend was going to be alright.

"Fleur came, too?" Hermione's eyebrows rose.

Ron snorted, "I wish you had seen it. The nurse tried to tell her that she couldn't visit since she wasn't technically family and she yelled at her. Told her that the rules were ridiculous and that you and Ginny were like her sisters, then she shoved past her and came in anyway."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open in disbelief during the story, "She really said all that?"

The boys nodded and Hermione smiled again, "Then I hope she visits again soon." The grin gave way to a frown and she looked warily at the boys, "What happened at the Shrieking Shack? Where's Ginny?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down sadly, "She's still unconscious." He gestured to the right of Hermione's bed and she leaned up with a lot of effort to see Ginny in the next bed over. Her eyes filled with tears and she laid back, "I don't remember everything."

"What do you remember?" Ron moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

Scrunching her brow, Hermione reached into her memories to the last things she saw before she blacked out, "Bellatrix came into the room and started fighting with Harry. Dolohov had his arm around your neck and you had a cut above your eye. I think I jumped on Dolohov and then there was a red light. That's all I remember."

"After you knocked Dolohov over you went for your wand but he got to his first and…" Ron swallowed and gestured to Hermione laying in the hospital bed. They were all silent for a second before Ron jumped from his seat and began pacing in front of the bed, "Why did you do that!" Ron turned and glared at Hermione, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Ron, I—"

"No, there's nothing you can say. Do you know how scared I was? How could you do that to yourself? To me?" Ron choked out.

Hermione sat with wide, shocked eyes. She'd never seen Ron so emotional before and it made tears roll down her cheeks. Harry had ducked out of the room as soon as Ron had started getting upset and Hermione was grateful. Ron was still looking at her with fury in his eyes and she reached her arms out to him. His face crumpled in an instant and he went to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tighter than he ever had before.

"I'm sorry I scared you but I don't regret it. I'd do it again if I had to," Hermione told him.

Ron pulled back, "I wouldn't let you, it was stupid."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smirked at him, "Do you honestly think you could stop me? If it had been me who Dolohov was pointing his wand at, you would have done the same thing."

Ron pursed his lips but didn't say anything. He knew Hermione was right and arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, but he also knew that they'd be having this discussion again considering how often they found themselves in these types of situations.

Hermione nodded her head towards the door and smirked, "Now go tell Harry it's safe to come back in."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was going to go mad. It'd been two days since Hermione had woken up and Ginny still hadn't shown any signs of waking. After his happiness about Hermione regaining consciousness had come, he'd been hit by a wave of jealousy. Ron was able to sit with her, talk with her, and laugh while Harry just sat beside Ginny and watched for any sign of movement. He didn't begrudge Ron and Hermione being together again, he just wished he could have that too.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!"

Hearing his name being shouted, Harry whipped his head in the direction the voice had come from to see Ron and Hermione watching him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry looked to Hermione who gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, just worried about you."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Harry looked at them dejectedly, "I just wish she'd move or lift her hand. Anything, so that I'd know she was getting better."

"Why don't you try talking to her again? You haven't done that for a while."

Harry frowned, "I know, I just get so frustrated that she can't answer back that I run out of things to say."

"Well, why don't we all talk to each other? That way if one of us doesn't have anything to say then the others can come up with something," Ron grinned proudly at his idea.

Hermione smirked at the look on his face and Harry was willing to try anything. An hour later they had covered a dozen topics and Hermione was currently having a great time messing with Ron. At some point Ron had jokingly asked who the best looking guy at Hogwarts was, expecting Hermione to say it was him, but his mouth had dropped open when she'd said a completely different name.

"Cormac McLaggen!" Ron's face was slowly turning bright red and his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Wh-what's wrong with that?" Ron sputtered. "He's a prat! And I'm your boyfriend!"

Harry was laughing for the first time in days and Hermione was biting her lip to keep from joining in, "Oh come on, Ron. If you asked Ginny that same question, what do you think she'd say?"

"Dean."

Outraged, Harry stopped laughing and sat up straight, "What do you mean, 'Dean'? What–" Harry suddenly stopped talking and looked down at Ginny, who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron yelled happily and Hermione shoved Ron off her bed and told him to get the doctor.

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest and he was desperately trying not to get his hopes up, but the proof in front of him was quickly squashing that attempt. He had just opened his mouth to say something when the doctor strode into the room with Ron.

He walked to Ginny's bed and beamed at her, "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson. I've been taking care of you and your friend since you got here. I know you're tired, but do you mind if I give you a quick examination?"

Ginny nodded sluggishly and the doctor began checking her wounds. He started to push on her arms to see if she could move them when Ginny let out a cry of pain. Before he could think, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the doctor's wrist, holding it steady. Dr. Wilson looked at him in surprise but his face quickly changed to a look of understanding.

"I know you're trying to protect her, but I need to do this. It's the only way to find out if she'll heal fully."

Harry still looked unsure but nodded, releasing the doctor's wrist. He kept his eyes trained on him, though, as he continued with his examination of Ginny. Several minutes later the doctor looked at Harry and Ron, "I'd like you two to step out into the hallway while I finish."

The boys began protesting but the doctor held his hand up, "I'm afraid I must insist, but rest assured that Miss Granger can stay and she is free to scream the hospital down if she doesn't like what I'm doing." He looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron and Harry, "Go on. I'll call you when you can come back in."

The boys grudgingly left the room and closed the door behind them. Ron leaned against the wall while Harry paced back and forth, anger flaring up and his heart aching when he heard a cry of pain come from the room. He quickened his pace in the hopes of distracting himself but he knew it was futile when another yell came from the room, freezing him in his tracks. He clenched his fists at his sides and continued walking, cringing every time he heard a scream. Ron just stared straight ahead, his face pale.

A few minutes later they heard a faint call from inside the room, "You can come back in, now!"

Harry yanked the door open and practically ran to Ginny's bed. He looked at the doctor in panic when he saw tears rolling down Ginny's cheeks, "What's wrong with her?"

"You must remember went through hours of the Cruciatus Curse not to mention her other injuries. She's going to be in pain for a couple of weeks at least." Dr. Wilson looked down at Ginny, "Miss Weasley, are you able to listen for a few more minutes? You can go back to sleep after."

Ginny gave a small nod of her head, "Yes."

"I want you to stay in bed for at least two more days. You're going to be very weak and you'll need all of your strength when we get you up and walking. I'm hopeful that you can be moved to the infirmary at your school in another week or so and you can finish recovering there."

Harry could tell that Ginny was being pulled into sleep, but she forced her eyes open, "Too long. Want...to go back...sooner."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Just try to get some rest and I'll be back later." Ginny was asleep before the doctor had moved from her bed. He quietly made his way to the door and was just leaving when Ron spoke up.

"Doctor, could you let my parents know about Ginny?" Dr. Wilson smiled and nodded before he shut the door behind him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed as quiet as possible and spoke in hushed tones so they wouldn't disturb Ginny. Lupin came to collect Harry and Ron shortly before dinner, hiding a smile at the boys' obvious dislike at being forced to leave. They were surrounded by their close friends, as usual, when they got back to school and the news quickly spread that Ginny had woken up. Harry was beyond delighted that Ginny had woken up, but he was also haunted by a cloud of worry. Ginny still didn't know about what really happened between him and Cho and Harry could only hope that she'd believe him when he told her.


End file.
